National Lampoon's Phole
by ToastyLish
Summary: Cole is a Demon and Phoebe is a Witch. Cole is trying to have a normal life and not give into his demon side. He also doesn't want the other demons on campus to harm the humans in school but what will happen when he gets too close to Phoebe? CH.39 R
1. Chapter 1

Came up with this story, and thought why not put my favorite couples in a story. Zach Slater and Kendall Hart are the property of All My Children. Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell are the characters of Charmed. If they were my property Phole would have lasted. O and its Prue instead of Paige. There are 3 people I blame for the fall of Phoebe and Cole, The Seeir, Paige and the writers.

So there in College and have friends, problems, exams, dating, and relationships. Cole is a demon and Phoebe is a witch. Cole is trying to have a normal life and not give into his demon side. He also doesn't want the other demons on campus to harm the humans in school but what will happen when he gets too close to Phoebe and forget about the brotherhood. Will he be able to stop the killings on campus or will he need to tell Phoebe he's a demon for some help?

**Chapter 1… Hope you like R&R please or just Enjoy! **

Kendall Hart is in the main library in her college looking for American history wars. She groans while thumbing down the bookshelves from A-Z. I can't wait for this year is over, history 101 is boring. Mr. Boyle gives the dumbest assignments ever. I mean he's teaching us shit we learned in high school.

"American History Society... American History Trades...blah, blah, blah" she said as she skipped over "U and V".

Zach Slater just reached the bookshelf. He had as assignment and needed to do some research. Searching the books from Z-A. He was at 'W' section in a matter of time. He thumbed over a few books in the section until he reached the one he wanted but he didn't see the curly haired brunette next to him reaching for it too.

"Aha... There you are" she grabbed the bottom of the book.

When she tried to remove the book from the bookshelf and it wouldn't budge she looked to see what's stopping it and saw a hand on top of the book and a long stretched arm connected to a body that was standing next to her. She looked at him and was shocked but brushed it aside when he turned her way.

"Umm…you need this book lady" he asked.

"Yup, have a project to do for history"

"Me too" he nodded. "Well let's see if there's another copy" he continued.

They both looked and didn't see any.

"Alright let's go ask the lady in the front"

"Excuse me miss are there more copies of this book we checked the shelf but we didn't see it"

The older woman looked it up on the computer.

"Yes there is, there are a lot of copies of this encyclopedia" she corrected.

They both smiled at the relief of getting their own copy...

"But it seems all but 1 is checked out, seems like that's the last one in your hand."

"O great what are we going to do now" the girl huffed.

They stepped away from the library assistant.

"I guess we could share it. We could start now if you like" He looked around. "And aren't we in luck there's and empty table waiting for us" he guided her over.

"I guess" she said.

"I only have to read a couple of pages, just doing some research on the wars to make sure I know the facts." She sat in the chair he pulled out and he seated right next to her.

"Well I just started and I have to do the 150 questions Boyle gave out" he told her.

"You have Boyle? Now I remember you. You came once or twice pretty late and then you stopped. How you know about the project?"

"Yeah that was me" he opened the book and placed it between them.

"That class is a little early for my liking, so I just send a recorder with my friend"

"O" she replied.

Not much was said after that. They did the work silently with the occasional glances; legs brushing a knee accidently and hands brushing fingers while both accidently turning the page.

They checked the book out of the library. While they were leaving, something clicked inside the male's head.

"We forgot to do something" he said.

"What's that" she asked trying to remember what they forgot.

"Hi, I'm Zach Slater" he smiled while holding out his hand.

"Oh..." realizing they didn't introduce themselves.

She giggled a little, "Nice to meet you Zach Slater, names' Kendall Hart" she grinned while shaking his hand.

"Well I'll bring the book to you later Kendall Hart. I promise"

She let his hand go and said goodbye.

* * *

While he was walking back to his house on campus his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Got the book– What's taking you so long?" The caller asked.

"Cole I'm coming right now got a little side tracked. Sharing a book with this girl"—

"Well why'd you do that?"

"If you shut your mouth maybe I can tell you. It was the last copy and we both reached for it"—

Cole cut Zach off once again

"And being the gentlemen that you are you said lets share babe" he laughed.

"Not exactly that way but in the end, yeah" Zach told him

"Well is she the nerdy boring bookworm type? Or the cute bookworm that you have fantasies about? Or... he thought a moment. The hot girl that can react your fantasies and then some type your sharing with?"

"Which one is it Zach?" Cole asked when he didn't answer.

"The last one" Zach replied not really caring.

"Ok… Who is she?"

"Kendall Hart, know her?"

"Yeah I know her, you're a lucky one Slater, and she even has a real gorgeous best friend."

"You don't say" Zach replied. Well I'm dropping off the book at her place when were done, you could come maybe she'll be with her friend."

"I just might do that" Cole said grinning to himself. "You just get over here".

"Walking up the steps now Dad, would you please open the door" Zach said putting on his best little boy voice.

"Yes son" he replied smirking before hanging up.

* * *

Kendall saw Phoebe waiting at her door when she went home.

"Nobody let you in?" She asked.

Phoebe shrugged "looks like Jamie's out and I rather wait then knocking on Eric and Johnny's door."

Kendall laughed while opening her door and letting her friend in. When they turned into the living room they saw Eric and Johnny running out with Kendall's snacks.

"Speaking of the devils" Phoebe said to Kendall.

"Hey you get back here. I told you two the house rules."

"Aww... come on Kendall share" Eric begged

"You know you don't let us in your bed, so least you can do is give us the next best thing in man's heart" Johnny smirked

"Ok you win but you two owe me" Eric left with the stuff over to their side of the house. Johnny noticed Phoebe for the first time.

"Hey darling" Johnny spoke in his southern drawl.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "What's shaking butthead" she said.

"Why don't you come over here and shake that little tush on me and Eric"

"Yeah?" she asked backing Johnny up across the threshold of their adjourning door.

"Well pay if you want" hollered Eric flashing her, his trademark grin.

She grabbed the door knob.

"Not in your wildest dreams Beavis and Butthead" she slammed the door in Johnny's face.

"Ouch" Kendall laughed.

They heard a "you know you want us Pheebs" before they both left into the kitchen.

"Eww… yuck" they grimaced

"What is wrong with them? Every time I come over it seems like they get worse" Phoebe sighed

"Yea but they not always like that me and Jamie and some of the girls invite them over with the other roommates on movie night. There real funny and make the best fruit and milks shakes ever"

"O yea, I can't fault them for those, there really yummy. You know Beavis and Butthead are actually hot hunks but the way they act makes them look stupid" Phoebe told her

"Yeah, I tell them that all the time"

They poked around and made some sandwiches and sat down in the living room to eat and talk.

"How are classes?" Kendall asked her.

"It's going great, this semester seems so easy"

"Yeah, I said that too until I got old Boyle"

Phoebe laughed. "What? Who's that?" She giggled.

"It's the old fart history Professor who's giving out high school assignments. I mean there easy but boring and I'm like why are we doing this crap. I should've switched when I had a chance, now I'm stuck sharing this book with Zach Slater"

Phoebe almost choked.

"Wait thee Zach Slater" Kendall nodded still not believing it. "The hot hunk that wear the classy suits and ties –the one that is best friends and roommates too "COLE TURNER" they both screamed.

"Yea him and him. He's coming over in a few too bring the book. Phoebe calm down it's not like we're dating just sharing a history book"

"Maybe you never know, maybe he wants to date you now that he has met you"

"So you saying this thing is like Umm… a coincidence or like a sign that I met him" she giggled disbelieving her best friend.

Phoebe also laughed too shrugging her shoulders "Could be."

"He could be drooling all over for you"

"No" Kendall said shaking her head. Phoebe was her friend and she could see her as a sister but she was nuts sometime.

"Well if you do have a chance I want in on Mr. Turner"

"If I ever end up with Zach you'll be the first I try to hook his friend up with"

They slapped Hi 5's still laughing.

"I'm thirsty" Phoebe complained"

"Wanna go put Beavis and Butthead to work so they can make their milkshakes?" Kendall asked.

"Two strawberries today?" Phoebe asked her.

"Wait I was going to get a chocolate milkshake"

"I'm not gonna sit here and watch you drink a chocolate milkshake all to yourself that would be torture" she shivered from the thought.

"Okay 2 chocolates please. Now go work your charms on those two while I find something good too watch"

"Okay" Phoebe said opening the door to their side.

Kendall heard her say…

"Hey Beavis and Butthead wanna see me lick my fingers" they both nodded eagerly.

"Well then you better make two of that yummy finger licking good milkshakes"

Kendall laughed admiring her best friend. "She's pretty smart" saying to herself while clicking the TV on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Chapter 2**

After Johnny and Eric came to the adjourning house to give them their milkshakes they decide to let them stay over and watch TV. Soon there roommates were coming home and had nothing to do so they decide to have a movie night a little earlier this week. The roommates scrambled around getting things together. Abby and Tina were making the popcorn. Johnny and Eric were making a batch of milkshakes for the gang. A group of guys were changing the furniture around and adding more sofas and couches from their side of the house. When everything was done the roommates were camped out all over the living room.

"Ok guys, let's settle down and pick a movie" Phoebe said waiting a minute for her friends to listen. "Everybody knows the rules, we pick the topics you vote which one. Since last week was Comedy and before that was Action the two we didn't see yet is Romance and Horror" They voted and all the guys picked horror along with some girls.

"Alright" Tom said -Johnny's roommate. "We got the best horror guys. Candy man, Chucky, Hell raiser, Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm street, Umm... skimming the DVD titles a ton of Stephen king horror supernatural stuff, all the saw's, Michael Myers"--

Somebody in the group asked who's Michael Myers?

"Claire you telling us you never heard of the Halloween mass murderer" Raymond said trying to scare her.

"Shut up Ray" Phoebe said. "Honey he's just trying to freak you out, it's just a horror movie not real."

"Yeah, well since a couple of you haven't seen it we should watch it. I'm going to put the very first one on. It's a classic, that's when horror movies were really scary" Tom told them while putting the CD in the DVD player.

Just when the movie started and people were all cozy in there sofas, chairs, couches and even stretched out with pillows on the floor the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Jamie said since she was already up coming from the bathroom.

"Hey is Kendall here?" Zach asked standing outside the door with Cole.

"O yeah, she's hear hold up a sec, Kendall somebody's at the door for you" Jamie told her.

Kendall got off the couch and went to the door. She forgot all about Zach coming over.

"I'm sorry Zach, I thought you weren't coming"

He smiled "I promised and I always keep my promises."

She looked over and saw Cole. "Hey Cole, haven't seen you around in a long time"

He hugged her, "Well you know me busy as always"

Phoebe came to the door just then. "Who's at the door, Kendall?"

"Zach Slater and Cole Turner" they both said hi to her.

"So what's going on in here? It seems like you got the whole campus in here" Cole asked after he tore his gaze off of Phoebe.

"O...umm…"

"Well when we do movie night we do it big" Kendall responded for Phoebe when she didn't answer his question. "If you don't have to go, you can come in, the movie just started"

They looked at each other first before nodding their heads to stay.

Hey guys look who showed up. The movie was put on paused and all the heads in the room turned to look at the door. Everybody greeted them and made room for them to sit somewhere, well actually Phoebe nearly kicked Eric and Johnny off the couch where they were sitting so it could only be the 4 of them.

Jamie shook a little too the theme song telling Eric she always hated it he moved over to her on the floor and let her lay her head on his back while they watched the movie. Phoebe and Cole were sharing a bag of popcorn and sometimes they weren't staring at the movie. Later on in the movie he put his arm around her shoulder when she shook after being surprised when Michael Myers popped out of nowhere. He noticed that she didn't even mind, she just stared up at him and mouthed a thank you then turned back to the movie.

Claire screamed one time and it surprised everybody in the room that they all laughed including her. Some roommates were even commenting about parts in the movie while it's playing.

"You see look at that girl. He's coming after her and all she is doing is screaming her ass off" Benjamin said.

"Yea, if you ask me she needs to die" laughed Kelly.

"See a black person wouldn't do that" he said as he pointed to the big screen TV.

"We would be gone, we wouldn't keep looking back and stumbling all over the place and I mean they make white people look bad in horror movies sometimes" Shamarr said.

The roommates were laughing and saying O My God here he goes again.

"Come to think of it where are the black people?" Zach asked.

"Thank you my brother for pointing the obvious" Ray joked

Kendall laughed "Hey I know we picked another movie with no black people but it was Tom's fault this time."

"No way Kendall you can't blame it on me" he said putting down his beer.

"It's a classic and besides we watched Bad Boys last week so that is a black movie" Roommates started to comment but Tom and Eric shushed them.

"It's almost the end, No talking during the movie"

* * *

When they flicked on the lights the roommates cheered.

Tom smiled and repeated "I told you it was a classic"

They all laughed and some said yea you did.

"There's still time for another movie you guys can see what happens in part 2 if you want?"

Most of them said yeah. Jessica had to go and do her paper, and a couple left to go to their room and have privacy.

Kendall turned to Zach when her roommates were getting more snacks and stuff or either talking amongst there selves.

"Did you finish your questions?"

"Yup even helped Cole with his, he's done too"

"That's great. So you're staying for the movie? You don't have to if you don't want to"

"No its okay I like it I want to stay"

"Okay" she said looking up at him, daring herself to ask him.

"Do you like me or the movie?" OMG she thought. _Did I just say that out loud_? She looked at him. The surprised look on his face tells her she sure did. He looked over her for a moment and tilted his head.

"Can I say both, but I happen to find you a bit more interesting and entertaining than this movie can ever be"

Kendall exhaled. "Good Answer" she told him. She laid her head on his shoulder and yawned "Very good Answer."

Phoebe told her best friend she was going home to sleep and she would see her later. Cole asked if he could walk her and she told him yeah but he didn't have to its not far from here, but he still left with her.

* * *

They were walking very slowly kind of not walking at all to busy talking.

"So Phoebe you ready to graduate, ready for the big world? Cole asked.

"Of course, even though I'm going to miss a lot of people here, I know that I can't stay forever" she laughed.

"But yeah I think I'm ready, how about you?" Phoebe finishes.

"Same but I wish I could stay forever, I love College" Cole told her happily.

"Anybody who is Cole Turner would love College" she replied.

"What's that suppose to mean" he said putting up his eyebrow.

"Well you're the party boy, fight club king, and to some girls here, the man that came out of their dreams. With all those attributes how could someone not like there years in College."

"Hmm... I guess when you put it that way your right" he smirked.

"So you got family Phoebe?"

"Yup, two sisters, their older than me. My mom died when I was very young, I barely have memories of her. We lived with our grams"-

"Grams?" Cole asked cutting in.

"O sorry that's what we call our grandmother. She took care of us after that but she died 2 years ago" she sniffed a little still not believing it.

"I'm sorry" he said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"No it's ok I'm fine. How about you?" she asked after she got herself together.

Cole turned up to the sky trying to remember his family. "Umm... Don't really remember my father much. My mom took me away from him when I was young. She died a few years ago he lied, meaning more like 20 or 30 years ago he couldn't remember. Don't have any siblings. Closest person to come to a brother I guess is Zach. He always has my back."

"Wow that's great that you have Zach or you would have been alone." Then a thought came to her head. She wanted to see if he was seeing anybody.

"Unless you have a girlfriend or seeing somebody then your okay"

"Nope not seeing anyone right now" he told her.

"How about you?"

"Nothing serious, just hanging out with some friends so nope not seeing anyone"

Cole nodded. "What you want to be Phoebe?"

"Not sure yet maybe a writer or a psychologist"

"Okay I guess I have to watch what I say around you or your going to psychoanalyze me" he chuckled.

"Ha... Ha very funny" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Nah I was just playing" he held up his hands surrendering.

"Those are great choices I can see you doing both. You major in one of those?"

"Yeah, Psychology. What do you have?"

"Law, but Zach wanted me to switch to business like him but freshman year I knew law was what I wanted"

"O so that's why you are wearing those suits all the time…"

"Yeah, teach makes us. I don't mind, they say I look good in it" he smirked.

He turned circular motion opening up his suit jacket and showing her the gray suit with the starch white shirt, and the navy blue with gray lines tie. He stopped and looked at her.

"Well are they right?" He asked.

"Yup" she said not even hesitating. "You look devilishly handsome" she smiled at him.

He eyed her a minute then put his arm around her again and began to slowly walk.

"Thank you, so did you like that movie back there. You weren't scared?" He asked.

"O some parts surprise me and after all I am human I'm going to be a little scared but I know it's just a movie, not like he's going to jump out the TV and knife me to death" They laughed.

"True" Cole said.

"Plus I love horror movies. Ask anybody they even call me horror chick"

"Wait so you telling me you like serial killers, Ware wolves, Zombies, Vampires, Demons, Witches, and those kind of things, you're not scared?"

Phoebe stopped and looked at him more closely when he said demons and witches. _Is he a demon _she let the thought pass by for five seconds then thought nope this is Cole Turner for god's sake how could I think that? she shook her head and smiled.

"Phoebe are you okay was it something I said"

"No just thought about something but yeah it entertains me and scares me but scare to me is like thrilling" she told him.

"That's great, you sound like a very brave person" he looked up and saw that they arrived at her dorm house.

He walked her up the 3 steps and they stopped at the door.

"Hey how come I never seen you around before, I mean I saw you but never got a chance to talk to you."

"Umm... I don't know, it doesn't matter now, you're here now and we talked and got to know each other."

"Yeah your right, I'm glad Zach ran into your friend" he said as he held the door for her to enter into the house.

"Me too" she smiled. "I guess I'll see you around Cole."

He stepped back but kept his eyes on her face. "O you will" he waved then left.

**If you have any questions or suggestions about the story just tell me I like constructive criticism and I would like to make this story good! **

**Thanks for taking your time to read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kendall and Boyd (Best friend) just came out of there cosmetology class.

"Man I didn't know becoming a cosmetologist would be so hard. I'm kind of wishing I would of major in Doctors like my father wanted" he laughed.

"Yeah right you love this no matter how hard Mrs. Collins ride us and drown us with work, besides your destined to do this" Kendall said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah your right but how does she expect us to come with makeup and perfume in less than a week, I would like to see her try it"

"Don't worry will use the other samples and make them better add a little this and that too them, and then all we have to do is test it on somebody"

"Okay" he kissed her on the cheek. "Call me when you want to get started."

He turned to go but she pulled his arm back. "Wait where you going, I was wondering if you want to get some brunch with me and Phoebe. I'm heading over there now" she saw him yarn.

"Nah... Kendall not this time I'm kind of beat, your movie night kept me up all night. I wonder how your still up and not cranky—wait it's because of that Zach Slater guy. I saw you too last night, I thought you weren't into those party snobs like him."

"I don't remember saying that or that I was into him, were just sharing a history book and I invited him and his friend over."

Boyd yarned again and nodded. "Yeah okay well will talk about this when I can focus and not think about falling asleep, see yah, Ken"

"Have a nice nap Boyd" Kendall shook her head and headed to the café where she was meeting Phoebe.

* * *

Phoebe just came out of her human sexuality class. That class always made her a little hot and dizzy. She was out of the College walking to the little café where she and Kendall always meet up until someone sneaked up on her and taped her on the shoulder. Without thinking she did a high turn around kick but her leg was caught by Cole's strong hand. She looked at him with shock.

"Cole … I'm sorry."

"Now if I didn't know how to fight you would've probably kicked my head off" he let her leg down gently. "I saw you walking so I just came over to say hi."

"Hi Cole." she grinned "I'm sorry about that again"

He dismissed it. "No problem, nobody got hurt. You know you have a great kick and great legs" he let that slip out while he was eyeing her bare legs.

"Thank you" she smiled shyly.

"Do you have to be somewhere; we can go get a bite to eat or something if you want."

"I really would like that but I am meeting Kendall at the café right now."

"No problem maybe some other time, here's my number call me if you want to hangout or something."

She took the card from his hand and traced his name with her thumb.

"Maybe I will. See yah later Cole"

"Goodbye Phoebe" he turned to leave and Phoebe couldn't help but check out the way he moved in his suit. She even drifted towards his rear end then couldn't take it no more and left to get to the café.

**I know this one is a little short but the next one will be longer and I will post it either Thursday or Friday. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you are enjoying the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You're late my friend, I ordered you your latte already and it's still warm so drink up and dish. I can already tell, you want to tell me something"

Phoebe took a sip of her coffee. "Mm… It just gets better and better everyday"

"Yeah I know" Kendall said looking at her cappuccino.

"Remember when we had our first coffee here and it was so good so we applied to work here"

Phoebe laughed. "Yeah and we barely made money because boss man would deducted it off our checks every time we had coffee. So what happen after I left last night?" She asked

"Nothing really, just more popcorn, beer, and milkshakes. All of us all cozy together watching Halloween 2. After that we cleaned up and went to sleep, well some didn't go to sleep, the girls and most of the guys were playing twister when I went to my room"

"O but that's not what I was asking, I mean you and Zach."

"Again nothing happen. Yes there's attraction there. He seems like a nice guy, a little silent though."

"What you mean silent?" she asked her when the waitress left after taking their orders.

"Exactly what I mean, I mean like those strong silent types"

"Don't forget handsome, like tall, dark and handsome"

Kendall thought for a minute. "He is handsome but what you just describe sounds like Cole" she smirked at her friend.

"Ha-ha... Very funny. Anyway so what, he's not talkative I like that, plus wasn't ya'll watching the movie he probably just didn't want to disturb anybody."

"Yeah maybe, after everything I said goodbye to him at the door and told him ill call him when I'm done with the book and then he left. He also stares. His stare is not creepy but it does bother me, sometimes it feels like he's reading me with that stare."

"You complain too much I bet any girl that has a chance with Zach would take it, they wouldn't care about those little things and you shouldn't either. It's not like he's going to hurt you. I think that movie got to your head" she chuckled.

"Alright enough about me what happen with you and Cole?"

"Looks like I don't have to wait for you to hook up with Zach. I think he likes me. He walked me home and we talked, got to know each other and he is the reason why I'm late"

"How" Kendall asked as she took her plate from the waitress with her steaming breakfast on it.

"Nothing he just surprised me and I almost kicked him"

Kendall tried not to laugh with food in her mouth but it wasn't working. "Why'd you that?"

"I don't know but at least he blocked it. Anyway he asked me if I wanted to go eat but I told him I was meeting you. I was actually going to ditch you and go with him but he said it was ok and gave me his number to call him later and walked away."

"Figures you leaving me for a man, how many times has that happen" she looked at her friend.

"Sorry but you see I'm here, eating my deliciously bacon egg and cheese sandwich"

"I keep telling you to stop eating that it's not good for you. High cholesterol and fattening"

"Yeah- yeah but you forgot it's so good, better than that pancake and sausage your eating. Much better" she told her as she took another bite.

Kendall laughed. "Don't come crying to me when Cole thinks your hips and thighs are so big"

"Not a chance he already complemented me on my legs and couldn't take his eyes off of them."

"Not even going to comment on that one. Anyway Boyd and I have a project so think we're going to be in the lab for a while. He's freaking out over it, but I know he can do it."

"Yeah for a guy he really knows how to throw together some great stuff for perfumes. Didn't you just have class with him? Why didn't he come?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah he was pretty tired, claimed movie night messed up his sleep"

"Aww… the poor baby" she laughed. "Yeah well human sexuality is no joke too"

"Tell me about it, what you do today?" Kendall asked

"Today's topic was fantasies. We learned that fantasies and role playing keep relationships fun. That sometimes, couples have to get creative in order to keep things fresh in the bedroom. It was weird I never had acted out one of my sexual fantasies. Have you?"

"Nope" They looked around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation then laughed.

"I mean I'm spontaneous but I guess I haven't gotten around to it."

"Guess not" Kendall shrugged.

"Classes have been going on for about 2 weeks and I just got my schedule together. I barely have any classes so I picked that class just for fun. I thought, I love sex and learning more about it couldn't be so hard, but when I went Monday man o man I just felt like having sex after that class."

Phoebe snickered. "That's how I felt today and seeing Cole didn't help at all. Well the assignment is to either act out one of your sexual fantasies or write it to her"

"Talk about no privacy. So are you going to do it?"

"I guess I have too but who am I going to do it with"

"Well that's easy, does Cole Turner ring any bells"

"Yeah I was thinking of that but will see"

"I wonder what our assignment is going to be tomorrow"

"You better hope it's not nothing partner stuff."

"You done?"

Kendall nodded and grabbed her purse. "We can go."

* * *

After the encounter with Phoebe, Cole walked home. When he got there he saw Zach toss his keys in the bowl on the table and losses his tie as he went into the kitchen.

"Just got in" Cole asked.

Zach nodded his head then reached for the orange juice container out of the fridge. He poured him a glass and put 2 blue berry muffins on a plate. He brought his breakfast to the table and clicked the TV on to ESPN.

"What's wrong" Cole asked.

"Nothing" Zach answered with a mouthful of muffin.

"What's wrong with you" he asked when he swallowed.

'Nothing"

"Okay then nothing's wrong with the both of us, now can I watch TV?"

"What happen with you and Kendall last night—Do you like her?" Zach stopped chewing and turned to his friend.

"Wow what a question. I thought we didn't talk about relationships Cole? I could ask you the same thing about you and Phoebe"

"Okay stop trying to switch things around, but I'll tell you anyway. I like her, I already had told you she was very attractive and last night I learned that we have a lot in common and that she is smart. Now your turn"

"What's there to tell, we watched the movie, I told her I liked her and she seems to like me so…?"

"So what?" Cole cut in

"I don't know anything more to say."

"I ran into Phoebe before I got here. She's meeting Kendall at the café"

"And?" Zach asked

"Nothing just was telling you. Are you going to see her today?"

"I don't know she suppose to call me when she wants me to get the book."

"The 4 of us should go out somewhere"

"Yeah I was thinking that to because we are not going to get those too alone."

"I never saw you have a relationship Turner. Are you sure you're not in this to get in her pants?"

"Of course I'm sure, I don't know what it is but I just want to be around her when I'm not. I guess I gotta see where this goes" Cole told him

"Well you know she's in that human sexuality class. I saw her coming out of it today. Ace is in that class you should ask him when he gets home what's there assignment and help her out since you passed it last year"

"Don't you have the class to?"

"Yeah but I have it tomorrow, plus I just got the class"

"Thanks man I guess I'll do that. Do you know she tried to kick the shit out of me today? That girl is a fighter. Got me thinking that we should have girls in the fight club."

Zach laughed. "Wish I was there to see that, but no to the girls fighting"

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because they'll get hurt and walking around here all bruised up and people will begin to ask questions. Dean and admissions will kick our ass if they find out girls are fighting"

"Well it was just a thought. So what you plan to do today?"

"Well I'm going to take a shower and then take a nap"

"So you're done with your classes?" Cole asked

"Yup aren't you?"

"Yeah I always hate Wednesday's there's nothing to do.

"Well go find something to do. I'll see you later and please stay out of trouble, we already have enough to deal with."

"Okay" Cole said watching Zach go down the hall and into his room.

He sighed I'm bored he said to himself turning off the TV and headed out side.

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope your enjoying the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jamie and Kendall walked into their Human sexuality Lecture. The seats were pretty full in the front so they sat in the back. The teacher wasn't there yet. Eric came in next. He saw them and made his way up to them and sat next to Jamie.

"Eric you have this class?" Jamie asked

"Duh" He replied. "I'm not sure why but they added this to my schedule. Isn't this class only for psychology majors?" he asked

"That's what I said to but they just shrugged their shoulders and told me I have the class" Kendall told him.

"Maybe they'll fix them and will be out of this class in no time" Jamie assured.

The teacher arrived and also a couple more students.

"Hey look Zach Slater has this class too" Eric pointed out. "Slater" he called out to him.

Zach heard it and looked up and saw them. Eric waved him up. He climbed the steps and moved into the middle of the aisle where they were seated and sat next to Kendall.

"Hello" he greeted them.

"They put you in here too" Eric asked.

"Yup don't know why but I'm okay with it" He looked at Kendall and they stared at each other until the teacher greeted them.

"Hello class I'm Dr. Neal today's topic is Phone sex" Some people in the class groaned. She smiled at their reaction.

"Show of hands how many people here have had phone sex" Not many people raised their hands and the ones that did hesitated at first. Eric and Jamie raised their hands but not Zach and Kendall.

"Jamie" Kendall nearly screeched "You had phone sex?"

"Yeah and pipe down, you need to try it sometime it's not that bad"

"Ok seems like a few of you experienced it. Today were going to discuss why people advert to having phone sex then having sexual intercourse" She looked at her students and then picked a girl in the front that had raised her hands and asked her why she had phone sex. The girl stood up stated her name Liz.

"Well my boyfriend was away at a track meet and he made it to the finals. So he had to stay there an extra 2 or 3 weeks. So I guess we just missed each other and that was the only possible way" She finished then sat down.

"Thank you Liz. I am going to read you some letters people send to me for sexual advice. Here's one lady from Wisconsin."

"Dear Neal, -

My boyfriend is talking about getting married. But I'm not sure that's such a great idea. He's a lot more adventuresome sexually than I am. Like, he wants to tie me up and sometime he calls me up and starts talking really sexy on the phone. And I don't know how to handle that either. Can you tell me what to do? She asks."

"Any ideas class?"

Some people raised their hands but she called on Kendall. "State your name then gives your opinion"

"Kendall Hart. Dr Neal it sounds like the woman's boyfriend not only wants to have phone sex but try bondage"

"Yes Kendall good listening. How do you feel about bondage ever try it" she asked

"No but I think that a woman should be cautious about letting a guy tie her up"

"Good Ms Hart do you have any advice to give her"

"With the phone sex I guess she could try it what harm could it do. Maybe let him do all or most of the talking if she's not comfortable, and with bondage-- I would say only if she really trust this man but if she doesn't feel comfortable and he is still pressing to tie her up then she should wonder why he is making it so important"

"Great job Ms. Hart. Class when you work at an advice column you would want to give advice just like Ms Hart said. She expressed the good part of it and the concerns. Okay class were pretty much done today but your assignment until next week will be to experience phone sex and next class I will ask you questions on it. Ok you're dismissed"

They were outside talking about the class until Eric hugged Jamie and told her he had another class to get to but he would see her at home. He told them goodbye and left. Jamie left to saying she was meeting up with some friends. Kendall began to walk away from Zach.

"Wait up" he said when he noticed that she was gone.

Kendall stopped and turned to him.

"You didn't call me yesterday to come get the book, is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot and I was doing all of it because I have a project for my major and I just wanted to get that out the way."

"Did you finish?" he asked hoping he still had the history book for an excuse to get close to her.

"No" she laughed. "I fell asleep. I just have to do the essay. Well at least 3 pages left"

"Great" he said excited. "How about that class" he asked.

"Yeah it was weird but I like it. How about you?"

"Yeah I felt weird but the class is interesting. So are you going to do the assignment?"

"I guess so we have no other choice"

"Yeah we do somebody asked if they couldn't do it what should they do and she told them they could write an essay why people would choose phone sex than the actual thing or you could give advice to Confused in Wisconsin"

She laughed at the woman nickname. "Yeah I might do that"

Zach wanted to offer that he would love to have phone sex with her but it wouldn't come out. So he asked to walk her home.

She nodded and they began the walk.

* * *

When Jamie walked in the house she saw Phoebe and Cole talking on the couch.

"How'd you two get in here?" she asked.

"Johnny let us in. Were waiting for Kendall"

"O she should be on her way back; I think Zach is walking her"

"Why didn't you walk with them?" Phoebe asked.

"I wasn't even planning on coming home; I was going to meet some friends but didn't see them so I came here."

"So what did Dr Neal give you?" Cole asked

Jamie rolled her eyes "Our assignment is to have phone sex or write an essay why people would do that than have sex" Phoebe and Cole chuckled.

"Not really funny guys, I don't even know what I'm doing in that class. What she give you?" Jaime asked Phoebe.

"I have to do one of my sexual fantasies or tell it to someone" Phoebe replied.

"Well at least you get some, I have to moan and groan on a phone. Who you going to do it with" Jamie asked eyeing Cole then back to Phoebe.

"Don't know, I don't know if I'm going to even do it. You're going to do it with Eric right?"

"I guess since we have the class together. Well I'll get out of your way, gotta go find something to eat before I hit the sheets. See yah later"

They waved goodbye. There was silence as they watched TV and waited for their friends.

**There's another part to this that has Cole and Phoebe talking but I got tired typing and ended it. Next chapter will be good and the murder or somebody goes missing soon in the next chapters. Thanks for the review and hope you're enjoying the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After a minute or two of uncomfortable silence Cole looked Phoebe over. She was staring at the TV. Her long brown hair was straight and in a ponytail. He noticed that she was biting on the side of her bottom lip while clicking the remote. Her lips were small but plump and full. They were pink and glossy. He noticed that she wore little to no makeup. He liked that, meant that she had natural beauty.

She turned to him and he stared at her eyes before he turned away to look at the TV. He didn't really care for it he just didn't want phoebe to know he was staring at her. Before he turned away he noticed that she had small eyes but the pupil was round and dark brown. He already knew that she was trouble. She could make him do anything with just a bat of an eye.

"So…" Phoebe started with really nothing to say she just couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"So" Cole repeated.

"I wonder what's taking Kendall so long to come home" Phoebe said the least of bit worried.

"Ahh... don't worry Zach will have her home in no time" He snickered "I can't wait to hear if they like there assignment"

"Yeah me to, still they got it good. I have to have sex" Phoebe whined.

"Yeah but I also heard that you could tell someone one of your fantasy. That's reasonable" He turned to her. "I can help if you want. I passed this class last semester"

"Really" Phoebe drawled out.

She thought about it and really wanted his help but she didn't want to seem so easy. Still Cole seemed like he just osses sex so she went for it.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours"

Cole was beginning to think she was going to reject him or politely tell him that she didn't want his help but her forwardness kind of shocked him that he sputtered out an okay. It wasn't sex he thought but it was better than nothing. She was staring at him and wondered if she wanted to do this now.

"Now?" he asked her.

"No. There's no rush I still have a few more days until the class and I want us to be completely alone when we do this."

He nodded.

"So you want to come to the fight club tonight" he asked a little surprised at what he blurted out.

"Why, are you fighting?"

"Maybe. You never been there have you" he asked.

"Nope" she shook her head. "I really never had time to see people beat the shit out of each other"

He smirked. "I understand that but that's not the entire fight club. It's just the most popular thing there. We also have pool tables, Darts, a bar, music, TV, a dance floor, and food. Very good food I must add."

Phoebe was stunned. "I thought it was only a fight club, sorry but I guess I'll go" She looked at his face. "I mean I would like to go"

"It's okay a lot of people judge the place until they've been there. The boys and I designed it that way so that if the cops or people from the College Board come there they would think it's just a popular hangout for the students. We fight downstairs in the basement"

When Phoebe was about to say something they heard the locks disengage and the door open.

* * *

Zach had asked Kendall the same question while walking up the stairs.

"Will you go to the fight club with me? Don't really want to go but I'm needed there tonight"

"Why wouldn't you want to be there?" Kendall asked when they got to the door. She turned to him and leaned against the door. "Aren't you the fighter, party animal, and hockey Star of this College"

"I guess when we first started it freshman year that was all about me but now it's getting old. I kind of hate the party's and fight club bores me. I fight because I have to and when I'm not needed there I sit at the bar and watch the game"

She asked if he wanted to come in he nodded as she put the key in the door. When they walked through the door they kept the conversation going.

"I didn't even know it had a bar or a TV for that matter."

"Yeah most people say that"

Kendall heard the TV then saw their friends on her couch watching it. "

What you two doing in here?" she asked.

"Hey guys" they both said turning to them.

"We were waiting for you. Johnny let us in and Jamie told us that Zach was walking you home. Took you too pretty long so what's up" Phoebe asked.

"We just got out of class and Zach walked me home. Did Jamie tell you what--"

"Yup she's pretty bummed about it but says she's going to do it with Eric. I can't believe she's into Beavis" Phoebe told her while interrupting her.

"Hey you said it yourself there both Hot guys" she reminded her. "She probably thinks she can change him" Kendall said.

"Ha… it will never happen. Anyway I'm going to check out the fight club tonight you wanna come?"

Kendall put up and eyebrow and looked towards Zach then back to Phoebe.

"Funny I was just thinking about it. Sure why not?" She shrugged.

* * *

Zach sat down next to Cole on the couch while the girls went in the kitchen.

"You invited Phoebe to the club. You never bring girls there you always pick them up from their"

"Yeah I know, I don't even know what happen, we were talking and then it just came out. I don't care, I want her to come. I guess there's a first time for everything right"

"You might have to fight tonight you know. Charlie's moving up the ladder he's really good and might challenge you."

"I'm not worried about Charlie. He's young and cocky. I can handle him if he calls me out. I'm not backing down from some Richie rich brat or anyone for that matter"

"Hey calm down. All I'm saying is that I know that about you, they know, he knows. Cocky as he is he's going to want to prove himself and why not let it be you. You could take him but is Phoebe's going to be okay with seeing you like that? You got to think about these things Cole"

"I am thinking. Honestly I am. She's a fighter, she already knows I fight, and she agreed to come didn't she" Cole told him irritated by the subject.

He forgot that the reason she never went there was she didn't want to see just that… no he hadn't forgot he just hoped that the four of them could have a peaceful night upstairs rather than in the basement at the fight club.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"It looks great in here" Phoebe said.

The four of them were seated in the back. The place was cozy. It looks like an upscale bar. The lightening was perfect it wasn't too light or too dark. The place was almost filled. It had like a homey diners touch too it. They were seated in a booth with menus.

Cole and Zach always sat at this table because it was far in the back but in view of everything. There were other tables and booths near them that were occupied to people they knew.

Look at Tom and Tina over there Kendall pointed out her roommates seated near the middle in a small square table for two. They waved when they got their attention.

Phoebe was on the inside of her booth facing opposite to Cole; Kendall sat next to him on the outside facing opposite to Zach. They ordered their meals and while waiting for their food they talked amongst themselves.

Cole smiled looking at Phoebe;

"You do know you ordered a burger with fries don't you?" He never dated a girl that ate more than salad.

"Yeah and so did you. What's wrong with that?" she asked him.

"Nothing wrong with it, it's actually really good, big and juicy" they laughed at his description

"I'm just not use to women eating like this"

"Cole it's just a hamburger I really don't care how fattening it is or what harm it can do to my body. I just care if it's good" she told him.

"Yeah you can't stop her from eating something she wants to eat. I tried many times with no prevail" Kendall joined in.

"I'm sorry but your chicken salads don't fill me" Phoebe told her

"I'm a light eater, but when I do eat there's no stopping me. Plus the grill chicken Caesar salad looked so yummy I couldn't help but order it so bite me" Kendall told her.

Phoebe made a biting motion towards her friend clamping her teeth up and down then laughed.

"Stop it" Kendall laughed back.

There food arrived right after their drinks. The girls both agreed the food there was great.

"Wait till you taste desert, you'll love it even more" Zach replied slicing up his tender steak.

They squealed. "I want something chocolate" Phoebe told them.

"That's no surprise there you always want chocolate" Kendall smiled but agreed she wanted the same thing. While they ate, they couldn't stop talking or laughing and the night weren't even close to over.

* * *

Charlie Madison was a freshman. Although he was young he sure didn't look it. He was much taller than the other freshman's. Even though his body looked slim he was actually well toned and in shaped under those Armani suits he wore. He was extremely handsome in an arrogant way.

He had dark blond hair and piercing ice blue eyes. Charlie liked to be in control or get his own way. Due to his grandfather and father obscene amount of money, he was bribed into the College. He's majored in criminal justice.

Charlie had just taken off his suit. He left on his T shirt and boxers- briefs. He was staring at himself in the mirror. This man was completely arrogant, obstinate, and a nuisance.

"I am going to face Cole tonight. He's not going to know what hit him. He cannot and will not beat me" he defiantly told his mirror image as he smirked and walked away to put on his clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The four of them had played a game of pool. Phoebe won with the help of her body. Cole couldn't pay attention and missed the eight ball giving Phoebe the chance to sink in that little black ball.

Kendall and Zach had no chance. Kendall never really played before, and Zach never liked the game.

Zach saw Kendall glaring at him he shrugged his shoulders.

"What, I told you we should have played poker. I'm great at gambling than at this crap" he told her. She smiled at him and he was about to walk over towards her when a friend of his stopped him and spoke into his ear.

Zach nodded.

He looked around hoping to find Cole so he can take this one. He found him preoccupied on the dance floor with Phoebe in his arms. He blew out a frustrated breath then gave Kendall a sad look.

She already knew he had to go.

"I promise it shouldn't be that long no more than ten mins. Wait for me at the bar. Franc, he signaled the bartender, give the lady whatever she wants" he was standing with her now.

"I promise I'll be back, don't I always keep my promises" he grinned.

"You have so far" she replied.

"Alright go" she pushed him backward. She saw him leave with the man as they walked down the darken hallway to the open basement door and went down the steps. She went and sat at the bar.

"What will it be lady?" The bartender asked.

"A Cosmo please"

"Great choice, coming rite up" he smiled warmly at her.

Ten mins later, Phoebe was out of breath but very happy.

Cole could really move. He was great at touching and swaying his hips in sync with mine. The songs were great, and there were people dancing around us too. If I didn't know it then I sure know now that I really like Cole.

They went to the bar and saw Kendall sitting there talking to the bartender. Out of the corner of Phoebe's eye she saw Zach approaching from that dark hallway.

Phoebe and Cole both got Ice cold water from Franc.

Cole nearly drank it in one gulp.

"Had fun?" Kendall asked as she looked at her friends.

"Loved it, your friend really knows how to shake it" Cole told her

"You're not so bad yourself" Phoebe smiled.

Zach came up to them and he was angry and Cole saw it.

"You ok man is it Charlie" he asked.

"No it's you and this fight club I've been doing everything and taking all the meeting what have you been doing?" he asked Cole.

"I know you hate it Zach but it's what you have to do and I'm just waiting out for Charlie"

Zach gave him a cold look and grabbed the bar stool next to Kendall dragged it back hard, screeching the floor then sat.

"Franc Scotch on the rocks now" he told him while staring at the game on TV.

Cole left it alone. He began to sit down at the bar when a fighter approached him.

"You saw Charlie yet" the fighter asked.

"That's the question of the day Ron, where is Charlie? He repeated the question that he heard more than five times tonight. I don't give a shit where he is. If he's coming let him come"

"CHARLIE" a woman screamed outside.

Heads turned towards the entrance when a man ran inside after the scream.

"Turner, Slater" the guy took a breath still shocked at what he saw.

"O shit man… it was crazy" People ran to him asking him what happen.

"It's Charlie" he finally got out.

Cole took a sip of his beer. "Looks like Richie rich has just entered the building"

The man heard him. "No something happen to him, man he's gone"

Cole and the others looked at him.

"Gone, what do you mean by gone?" Cole asked as he stood up.

"I mean he was rite outside about to come in here then something or…" he took his time saying it trying to come to terms with it.

"Someone appeared in front of him grabbed him then they both just… just…"

"Just what?" somebody asked impatiently.

"Just disappeared like that" he snapped his fingers showing them.

The girl came in crying and chanting Charlie's gone over and over again.

Some people ran out the bar to go check for themselves. Others stared in space-- They couldn't believe it.

**Well there it is but next chapter will explain it better. I was going to let them fight but my friend suggested it was better this way. So I Hope yah like it, and thanks for the people that have Been reading and reviewing the story. Got a lot more chapters coming. So keep up and keep reviewing, thanks bye!**

* * *

**Part 2**

A few minutes ago outside of the club.

Charlie had just pulled his slick shinny new black Porsche into the club's parking lot. He shut the car off and pocketed his keys. He turned to his rearview mirror checked his self out, brushed back his hair then winked at himself.

"Tonight's the night" he told himself again.

Opened the door, got out, locked the door, double checked it, and then began to walk the little path that led to the entrance.

When he got there a small group of people were out there smoking and talking about nothing. He shook his head—

"I'm gonna buy this dump and turn it into something way better" Charlie muttered to himself.

"Charlie" one of the guys in the group greeted him. "The dudes here, what took you so long?"

"You know me, I had to arrive fashionably late" he flashed them his trademark grin.

One of the girls in the group spoke out to him.

"Hey Charlie" she waved.

He knew the girl. She was good looking but she couldn't accept that he had other girls too.

"Hello Maddy."

"You must have missed my call last night and I was too tired to leave a message."

"It's ok Charlie; I must have been busy…."

She began talking but all it sounded like was blah… blah…

He didn't even call her. The only time he wants to talk to Maddy is in the bed but really not there either.

"I miss you Charlie I was thinking…"

"Sure Maddy but I really have to get inside—will meet up later" he interrupted her and gave her a quick hug.

He began to walk towards the door when a man or something appeared in front of him. Charlie stepped back a little surprised.

"What the fuck" he laughed nervously.

"Nice magic trick buddy—"

The thing cocked his head and gave an ugly smile.

He grabbed onto Charlie's throat, and while Charlie was grabbing and scratching at the big hand wrapped around his throat, losing breath less than a half a second. The thing shimmered them both out of there.

The 2 dudes smoking looked at their cigarettes making sure they weren't smoking weed and hallucinating this. They stared at the spot where they saw Charlie disappear and he was still gone. They both threw away their cigarettes.

One muttered "I have to quit" the other people stared shocking at the spot.

While the girl dropped to her knees still staring at the spot where she last saw Charlie and chocked out a Charlie.

It was a whisper.

She closed her eyes then reopens it and he was still gone, thinking her eyes were deceiving her.

She shook her head, starting to cry. "Charlieee…" she screamed.

**End**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Phoebe woke up that Saturday morning she turned on the news. She wanted to see if they had any updates on the Charlie Madison disappearance. Most people didn't believe the witness story.

Franc had called the police and the school's president. Cops came, campus security, some Professors and The Dean. They all listened to the story and couldn't believe it. The police said they can't do anything anyway until he's been officially missing for 24 hours.

Phoebe had believed the story since after all she is a witch and seen stuff like that for the past two years.

When she got home she called out to Leo asking him to bring her sisters. When they orbed into her room, she told them what happen.

_"Did you see the demon?" Prue asked_

_"No were you listening I said I was inside the bar when it happened. We don't know if it's a demon anyway"_

_"It sure as hell not human if he shimmered, blinked, or teleported the boy out of there" Piper told her._

_"There's not a lot to go on. You're just going to have to keep a look out on the College. You say you didn't have any premonitions right"_

_"None, I touched his car the supposedly spot where they saw him disappear and nothing. If only his body would turn up then I could see what happen to him or who did it. In the mean time do you think there's demon on campus could they know I'm a charmed one?"_

_"Did you have any connection with that guy?" Piper asked._

_"No I didn't know him"_

_"Then the disappearance is no connection to the charmed ones as far as we know. When we get back I'm going to ask the elders" Leo told her._

_"You keep a look out on things so we can indentify this demon and scribe for it. We have to get back. Call us for anything ok?" _

_Phoebe nodded. _

_Piper hugged her be safe she told her. _

_Before they orbed Leo and Prue waved._

Phoebe lived in the campus apartments. 1 bedroom, living room, kitchen and bathroom. She liked it this way, private and all too herself. Plus right on campus only five min walk to her classes.

She turned back to the TV when the anchorman started to talk about the disappearance.

"Were reporting live on today's morning show about the disappearance of 19 year old, Charlie Maddison- son of millionaire Garrett Maddison and grandson of the senate of Michigan Bradlee Maddison. Maddison was last seen on Thursday of last week, October 18th sometime after 11:00 pm witness say. Maddison had gone to all his classes that day. The cops have no updates, were turning it over to Roger Shriver who is reporting live at the college."

"Good morning Roger"

"Good morning Dan- I am standing right outside the College. The President, Vice President, and Dean will not give any statements.

Charlie Maddison was last seen at a student's hangout owned by two students of the College. The witnesses' five men and two women were standing outside of the local hangout when Maddison arrived.

Some greeted him and then he left to go inside when something allegedly appeared in front of him, grabbed him by the throat, and then disappeared with Mr. Maddison. Bizarre story but all the witnesses swore this is what happen.

His car was found in the parking lot but cops don't know what to believe.

Mr. Maddison family has been to the College but no one will give a statement.

This is Roger Shriver asking is this a College Prank or is there something out there that have inhuman capabilities that kidnapped Mr. Maddison."

"Back to you Dan."

"Thank you Roger- our next top story a fire in--"

Phoebe clicked off the TV.

Still no leads.

Phoebe thought about the assembly they had at the College.

The President Desmond Mason addressed us like we were playing a prank. He was angered by all the publicity this was causing. He told us that classes would be off until the following week after next. The cheers in the audience after that statement infuriated him and he stormed out of there.

The students went crazy throwing a Charlie Maddison cook out on the soccer field and then that Friday night almost all the dorms and some campus houses hosted a Charlie Maddison come back party.

Phoebe hated it. Most of these people didn't even know him, they just were happy because his disappearance gave them a week off. They didn't even care that he was missing.

She was headed into her room to get a few hours asleep after all it was 7:30am something on a Saturday but her phone started ringing, her cell phone.

"Hello" she answered.

"Did I wake you?" A voice asked her.

She smiles loving the way Cole voice sounded on the phone. It was soothing and sexy – although the accent making it roughly husky and sharp, maybe that's due to waking up this morning she told herself.

"No you didn't, I was up watching the news"

"Cole do you believe what happen to Charlie?"

"I guess so. Some of the witnesses are my friends and they have no reason to lie" he sucked his teeth and sighed.

"The cops are going to turn it around and maybe say Zach or I caused it. They're going to gather the facts up and find out that Maddison was coming to fight me"

"Yes but so what, you had nothing to do with it or Zach, you were with Kendall and I the whole day."

Cole didn't comment, he didn't want to talk about it since he probably knew who took Maddison.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you home that night. Things got so crazy, we had to lock up, answer questions and everything was so hectic. I really had a great time and wish we could do it again Phoebe."

"Yeah I had a great time too and would like that"

"Cole can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that accent real or fake?" she giggled a little.

"It's real. I'm Australian"

"Oh well I like it. It sounds very sexy"

"Bye Cole, I'll call you later to meet up"

"Sure. See yah" he hanged up smiling too himself of the memory of her dancing in his arms.

The smile faded when he remembered the brotherhood meeting after the incident with Maddison.

Basically he just asked the demons if one of them took the boy.

All said no.

The demons were not to lie to a brother or in a meeting.

He told them again not to kill and left. He had to keep his eye on campus he was sure of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey thanks for the Reviews the chapters will keep coming hope u enjoy them! R and R**

**Chapter 10**

Later on that day

"Where are we going?" Zach asked him.

Cole and there two roommates, Blake and Robbie, seemed like they were walking around the whole college. It occurred to Zach that Cole seemed like he was looking for something.

"Were taking a walk like we said" he told him still keeping his eyes aware of anything.

"Are you looking for something? You barely talk or listen and you're leading us around the College again" Robbie told his friend.

Blake knowing what Cole is up to tries to talk him out of it.

"If this Charlie Maddison shit is freaking you out, you can cool it man, 'cause the school bumped up the security."

"Is that what's bothering you?" Zach asked

"Charlie is a prick he could be faking it."

Cole turned to them.

"We don't know that and I'm not taking that chance."

"If Charlie is pulling one on us I'm going to break his nose again. I can't fucking believe they cancelled our hockey games. We were facing Johnson and those preppie Sacred Hart bastards."

"Coach tried to fight them to let us play but they told him no classes, no sports. I guess will get'em next time" Zach assured Robbie.

It was in the evening of that Saturday. The sun was just starting to set. It was cooler than most days. It had that mid October chill. The leaves were colorful and swirling and twirling down from the trees.

Other students were outside walking around, jogging, bicycling, and tossing a football or a frezzbie. They passed someone they knew a couple of times and waved, slapped hi 5's, said what's up, or stopped for a quick chat.

"Want to go work out?" Blake asked.

Blake was the shortest out of them but more build. He was a bulky guy. He had short brown wavy hair. His eyes dark brown sometimes intense and kept behind expensive glasses. He's not loud or talkative. An art major, he says he does his talking in his art.

"No steroid guy" Robbie joked.

"Letts go down to the food court, I'm starved and we got all week to work out."

Robbie is about 6'3. An African American with smooth Carmel skin. Caesar hair cut with waves. Brown eyes, small ears and a big mouth with flashy sparkling white teeth. He is very attractive and intelligent. A theater and drama double major. He also is the jokester of the four and always in a jolly spirited mood. Buoyant, people call him. Before the game he was the one that pump the players up with pep talks and inspiration speeches.

"I have to agree with rob, I want to eat and maybe you'll see Julie there" Zach looked towards Blake.

Zach turned to Blake while they headed to the food court. "What's up with you and Julie haven't seen her around lately"

"She thinks there someone else" Blake told him not wasting any time with the full story.

Blake was a lot like Zach in looks and everything else but also different in ways.

Zach had short wavy and curly jet black hair. He had hazel eyes and an intensive like Blake. He could read people well with those eyes and Blake being the artist had that same talent. He was a little shorter than Robbie. Zach was vigorous and in shape. He had big shoulders and hands. He filled out his suits perfectly. A well informed guy and clever.

They understood each other perfectly and that's why Blake turned to him more than the others. Zach doesn't really talk about his problems like Blake, he keeps to himself but is a great listener.

When they got there the place was packed. The food court was the biggest place on campus for students to choose a mix variety of fast food meals. They split up going for whatever store they had in mind.

Blake went to taco bell since it had the shortest line.

Robbie was all over the place cutting lines and placing orders. He had to make two trips to the table to place his food down. He finally ended up with a bacon cheese burger-no fries, honey BBQ chicken, soda, cherry pie, and a salad. "I am a future actor after all, got to watch the weight" he told them when Blake and Zach stared at his selection of foods.

Zach wasn't all that hungry so he just went to Nathans and got two franks and a soda. Cole was still off at a line getting him something.

Cole was waiting on the long line for burger king. He got impatient and started skipping ahead on the line. Mostly the people he cut knew him and didn't mind. He was closer now. After a second or two he noticed that the lady in front of him was Phoebe. He couldn't tell at first because she had her long brown hair hanging past her shoulders, instead of in the ponytails and buns she been keeping them in. she was even more beautiful if that was even possible Cole thought.

Cole leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Hello Phoebe."

She turned quick, then smiled and greeted him.

"For a minute there, I thought you were going to try and kick me again"

"That would have been hilarious, you know in front of all these people getting the shit kicked out of you."

"Yeah it flashed before my eyes when you turned around. O the humiliation" he smirked.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" She asked as she moved up in the line.

"What do you think? The guys and I were hungry,"

"Are you getting your favorite, a cheese burger with fries" he laughed.

"You're a very smart boy, Cole turner."

"What can I get for you miss?" The employer asked.

She turned, told him she wanted a Jr. Whopper meal and payed for it, then moved over to pick it up.

Cole told him a whopper meal, payed, and moved behind her to wait for their meals.

"So you here with Kendall?" Cole asked.

"Mmhhm… "She told him grabbing her tray.

He grabbed his and they walked to the tables trying to find which one there friends picked out.

"Want to go see a movie when you're done?"

"You could ask Kendall to come along. The four of us could catch a movie in the city."

Phoebe saw her table and noticed that Cole's friends were seated at a table right near them. "We'll see, I'll let you know when were done."

Cole watched her go to her table where Eric and Jamie were already seated. He sat down at his.

"Took you long enough" Robbie told him while picking through his salad.

"Bumped into Phoebe."

"We saw" Robbie smirking then looking at the table a few bit away from them.

Johnny sat next to Phoebe and placed and Ice cream in a cup from carvel on her tray.

"Thanks Butthead" she smiled at the nickname.

Johnny moved in close and whispered in her ear.

"I love it when you talk dirty" he smirked at his comeback.

Phoebe turned to him.

"Eat shit" she told him like she was spitting in his face.

"You're so hot, keep it up babe" Johnny told her in his southern drawl as they kept up the banter.

"Come on guys, can't we just save it for later" Jamie told them while Eric nods his head in agreement.

"Truce" Johnny said.

"Truce" Phoebe muttered.

Johnny looked around and saw Robbie at the next table over.

"Yo Robbie, are you missing the games or what?"

"I heard they cancelled them. Did the same for us football jocks too."

"Yeah it's for all sports; it sucks" Robbie replied.

"So who's the pretty lady?

Are you two together?" Robbie asked already knowing just wanted to bust Cole's chops

Johnny put his arm around Phoebe's shoulders.

"For tonight she is, but she's resisting ole Johnny's charm."

Phoebe turned to him gave him a fake smile and then thrust her elbow into his side ribcage knocking the air out of him, all though he did a great job faking like it didn't hurt but it worked cause his arm dropped from around her.

The other table laughed.

"She's a feisty one. A fighter, I like that" Robbie complemented.

Johnny started to say so do I but coughed instead.

Cole put up an eyebrow when she looked at him.

She shrugged her shoulders.

Cole smiled at her then went back to eating.

Both tables were talking and eating when Kendall and Boyd finally arrived.

Boyd was holding both trays, while Kendall was holding the sodas.

Boyd was tall and skinny but athletic. He had blonde spiky hair and dark blond eyebrows. His eyes were a cool turquoise color. He's on the swim team. Boyd has a great sandy tan.

He dressed casual today. A baby blue shirt with a white collar that he left up and blue jeans. His sunglasses hooked in the front of his shirt where he left two buttons open. He put the trays down and they both seated.

"What took you guys so long?" Eric asked

"Sorry, were very picky" Boyd laughed.

"Your fastidious, not me Boyd" Kendall defended herself

"So what did you decide on?" Jamie asked.

"I got a salad and Buffalo wings and Boyd got a chicken casedia at taco bell." Kendall saw Phoebe trying to get her attention.

"What?" She asked.

Phoebe jerked her head sideways.

Kendall didn't get it at first but she turned to see what Phoebe was talking about and she saw them. Zach was staring and she waved at him and he said hello across the table.

Robbie saw her.

"Hey Kendall, now this is the woman I've been waiting to see. You're a very fashionable chic Kendall, you got style, and we got something in common."

"Yeah we do Robbie, what's your point?" She asked annoyed hearing this before.

"I'm saying too throw away your boy toys like Boyd and Zach. A femme fatale woman like you needs a man."

She put her arms around Boyd.

"Well Boyd has the boyish good looks but don't let that fool you he's all man, and Zach" she paused and did a once over then turned back to Robbie,

"Looks nor acts nothing like a boy. So my question is what makes you man enough."

"My word should be enough and I'm too felicitous to show you here but if you give me the time of day you will be very happy Kendall. That I can promise, I'm certainly no bore" he smirked.

"I certainly know that, the whole school knows it.

Robbie I'm hungry, will talk soon though."

Then she turned to start eating her hot wings.

Robbie not knowing he got rejected told his table she wants me with a cheeky smile. Blake and Cole shook their heads.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"You just pulled a Rick Springfield with that one. Zach's been onto her for days now; you're too little too late" Cole said for Zach.

"No it's different than Springfield.

Number 1 Kendall's not with Zach so it's not Zach's girl.

If you claim her I'll back off, and another thing it's not he she's sitting with biting off his casedia is it." They saw her biting Boyd's food and then offer him a wing.

"I know them their best friends, barely do anything without each other" Blake told him.

"No man, could be friends with that chic, I'm telling you man he's using that too get close to her. I'm not the one you should be worried about."

Zach watched Kendall and Boyd and heard everything Robbie said. He wasn't the jealous type but he was going to be aware of the best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait. Thanks for still reading and reviewing. Keep it up! Thanks.**

**Chapter 11**

They took Zach's jeep and the four of them headed for the city. It was a 45 min trip. They arrived and he parked. They got out and Zach grabbed Kendall's hand and they let Cole and Phoebe go ahead.

"Do you want to see the movie?

"We could go walking and find something else to do"

They were at a mall but there were other stores and other activities all over the block.

"Plus I think these two need some alone time" Zach said.

"Yeah you're right. We could go find something else to do" she told him.

When they got into the mall they told their friends that they would be doing something else. When they were ready to leave they were to call each other and meet up.

* * *

Cole and Phoebe picked a horror movie. Phoebe was dying to see it and Cole couldn't or didn't care to say no. They sat in the back.

Cole left to get her some popcorn, soda and nachos for himself. When he came back and settled in, the movie had just begun.

Their heads resting back against the seat, sometimes eating and sipping there sodas as they watched the blood fest.

Cole wasn't even scared, at one point in the movie him and Phoebe laughed. The movie was a waste of his money but he didn't care that the movie was only about tits and blood; he just wanted to be with Phoebe.

The place wasn't crowded at all there was only one couple in their row at the far end away from them.

Phoebe laughed again at another part of the movie.

"This movie isn't supposed to be funny Phoebe" he whispered.

"We picked a horror movie, I know, but this is completely hilarious" she smiled at him.

"Yeah you're right but it was worth it".

"Why was it worth it?" she turned to him an asked.

"Well I got to be here with you" he told her looking her in her eyes in the darken room.

"Really, that's sweet" she smiled

"Yeah, I'm not really like this and I don't know where it came from but it's true, I want to be here with you even if I have to watch this boring film" he told her.

He was watching her and he sat up and turned around a little in his seat to completely face her, he moved in a little closer and she met him halfway before he could close in he grinned, she saw it.

"What are you grinning about?' she asked but not moving away.

"Well I was wondering if I kissed you would you slap my head off but being the audaciously kind of guy that I am I'll take my chances" he told her, as he moved in and brushed a kiss on her lips.

He pressed lightly two or three kisses again, and then held it waiting for her to part her lips and accept his tongue. When she did opened for him he didn't force his tongue down her throat like she thought he would. He was gentle and waited for her to set the pace and when she turned her head slightly into the kiss she felt his tongue roughly glide against her smooth one. She moaned at how great it felt and how tender he was being. Cole couldn't believe it either he was going so slow, being sensitive and letting her control the kiss.

He usually was in control and rough letting his urges go and be hard, fast and forceful. The kiss was so good because of how she made him act this way, he didn't understand and didn't care and pushed the thoughts out of his head as he pulled her closer as best as he could with the arm rest in the way.

They broke apart only for some much needed air. Cole didn't let her go that easy he kept kissing her lips. She turned and they hugged, still out of breath and a little dizzy with the emotions and sensation swirling in their bodies.

Phoebe pushed away and gave him a smile.

"I don't need to slap you" she laughed when he flinched expecting her hand to come in contact with his face but instead he felt her fingers lightly tracing his lips.

"I like it when you're assertive shows me you got confidence in yourself. I like that" she told him replacing her finger with her lips as she lightly kiss him then looked into his ice blue eyes.

"It turns me on" she also told him.

She saw his eyes filled with excitement and when his hand slipped up her left leg onto her thigh they moved into a kiss again but the lights popped on, the movie ended, they began gathering their stuff and walked out of the aisle and the movie room.

* * *

Kendall dragged him everywhere.

They just came out of an ice cream spot in the mall.

He got a strawberry with wall nuts sprinkled all over it, cone and she got chocolate with a cherry in a cup.

They were walking around window shopping, she showed him everything- pointing out cute and in style and also what was ugly and funny looking.

She occasionally held his hand as they roamed around.

He found a game room and she threw out her finished cup and entered it. There wasn't a whole lot of people there, just a few smaller kids begging there mommy's for more coins to play and a couple of teens hanging out and impressing there date by wining them stuff.

"Zach we look silly coming in here."

"No we don't were a couple of college kids just wanting to have fun too. Relax, get in touch with your inner child and let her come out and play" he joked as they walked hand and hand through the game room.

She laughed and couldn't stop.

"Ok I'll play along this should be fun" she told him as she looked around.

"Want to play pinball?" Zach asked

She shook her head no so they moved on.

"Want to try this fake bowling thing." She shrugged.

He paid then grabbed the little brown ball.

"The key to this is to get it in those rows of holes" he showed her.

"If you get it in the 10, 20, 30, 50, or 100 you get those amount of tickets. Got it" he asked.

"Sure shouldn't be that hard" she said taking the ball from his hand.

She made a motion with her arms swinging it back then releasing it hard while it rolled up fast and popped into the 20 hole.

She turned and gave him a grin, "I like" she told him as she saw the tickets rolling out.

He rolled next missing the 50 and it popped into the 10.

Kendall laughed and gave him an aww too bad look.

A couple of balls later the game ended with them putting the tickets into a little bucket. They played a couple of more games together, and then Zach saw the car racing section.

He turned to her "want to race me?' he grinned.

She turned to look at the car games he was staring at.

"Sure why not" she grinned having a ball.

They sat down and locked in.

They picked their car and course and waited for it to say 3 go!

Kendall jammed on the gas, speeding out of there making her way past other cars but with Zach coming fast behind her. The course was great a lot of turns, bumps, and check points. Kendall finally made it to 1st when Zach bumped the back of her car sending it swerving.

"Hey you cheating no fare" she said while he laughed.

Getting her car straightens and away from Zach's the race was ending and she could see the checkered flag. She gunned on her turbo button so did Zach. He tried again to bump her but it was no goo it just pushed her over the finished line winning the race. She squealed as she danced in the car seat.

"You got nothing on me" she laughed again.

He shook his head. He didn't even let her win; she didn't give him a chance. She was great and he liked her. She was in pure joy when he turned to her.

"God, you're good" he told her.

"Everything I did had no effect on you" he said not believing it.

She laughed with him.

"That was fun."

They both stood up.

"This was fun. I haven't felt more excited and more relaxed by just being myself and having fun in a very long time. Thank you Zach."

"No problem, I enjoyed it too" he told her.

This was the perfect time to move in for it Zach thought and when he started too he felt something vibrating in his pocket.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Took it out and picked it up already knowing who it was.

"Were coming, meet us at the car" Zach told Cole.

They cashed in their tickets for corny stuff Zach complained to her and then they headed to meet there friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: The Andy in this chapter is not the one on the show (ex. Prue and Andy) he is just a student at the College. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter 12**

Zach pulled up to Kendall's dorm.

"See you later girl" Kendall told Phoebe.

"Alright will have brunch tomorrow" Phoebe replied.

Kendall nods her head then waved goodbye to Cole.

Zach opened the car door to let her out then walked her to her door.

* * *

Cole kissed Phoebe's neck then her cheek. She turned to him and he kissed her. She leaned into him then leaned back to her seat when the kiss was making her breathless. Cole broke away from her lips. He stared at her, her lips were partly open, her cheeks flushed and her eyelids slightly open gazing at him with desire.

"Come on, I can walk you to your door it's not far"

"What about Zach?" she barely asked.

"Don't worry he will know, I'll meet him back at home."

They got out and begin to walk hand in hand.

* * *

Zach was staring at her when she turned to close the door but then stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just making sure you got in ok" he assured her.

"Well I had a great time" she smiled.

"So did I, I still can't believe you beat me."

They both laughed.

"You truly are amazing" Zach told her.

Kendall didn't have any comment; she was beginning to blush under Zach's stare.

"Zach you're doing it again"

"Doing what?" he asked as he tilted his head.

"You're staring" she hit him on his arm.

"You know I hate it, when you do that"

He chuckled, but then coughed it up when he saw that she was serious.

"I'm sorry I can't help it, you're beautiful, and how could I not stare at you.

Kendall was yet again speechless.

She walked those two steps towards him and they hugged.

They both let out a nervous breath that they didn't know they were holding.

Zach held her tight loving the way she felt in his arms. She picked her head up from his cheek and looked at him. He moved towards her lips and gave her a soft kiss.

He pressed his lips against hers until she opened her lips and let his tongue in. The kiss intensified and Zach cradled her hair and body in place.

A minute or so later Kendall backed off her breathing coming quick, her heart racing and she felt hot all over.

"You… you better go" she stuttered.

Zach nodded he was still a little light headed and breath taken from that kiss.

_This woman is making my scalp tingle and making me shiver. I know if I bring her back into my arms all these symptoms will stop_, but he reluctantly let go of that thought.

"Yeah… I should get back Cole and Phoebe is waiting, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Zach" she closed and locked the door.

He stayed there for a minute then returned to the car and noticed their friends must have got tired of waiting.

* * *

"Shh…"

Phoebe fingers on her lips telling Cole to be quite because she hears other students still up in her building. They are outside at her building door.

He takes her hand and brings her finger to his lips and kisses it. He brings her to him tightly and devours her mouth. She moans and turns her head into the kiss. He rushed this time, the lust for her was becoming overwhelming but he did all the right things.

He nibbled on her lips, sucked her bottom lip, played with her hair, sucked the right side of her neck, loving the throaty deep moan she gave he repeated the stimulation. Sucked her earlobe then returned to her lips and played with her tongue loving the way it glided smoothly along with his, the way it tasted and the way he was imaging what she could do with it on his body.

The thought that came to his head made him groan, beginning to grow hard he pushed her to the door forgetting that they had to be quiet. Phoebe was so lost in the kiss. She didn't even remember where they were or cared. At that moment she wanted Cole in a bed and fast.

_The way he is holding me, touching me, kissing me is turning me on._

Out of nowhere all the other men in her life flashed in her head.

"_You have to stop this", _the voice inside her head told her._ "This is how all your other relationships ended." _

_Slow it down Phoebe_ she said to herself agreeing with the voice.

"We have to slow it down" she broke the kiss and told him.

"I want you" he breathed out.

She shook her head.

"No not tonight were going too fast. I'm not sure if you want me or want to get inside my panties" she glared at him.

He shook his head now, couldn't believe what she just said. He pointed his index finger at her.

"Never" he growled.

"I would never do that to you. I want you and what I want I get one way or another."

"That sounds like rape" she told him as she took a step back getting ready for anything.

He pulled her back.

"You misunderstood Phoebe; I want you with me in bed yes, but never forceful, but to have you come willingly."

He kissed her again this time gentle and soft whispering his message in the kiss. The kiss ended.

"I'll call you later" he told her quickly as he left, leaving her leaning on the door for support still reeling on the after effects of that kiss.

* * *

Cole shimmered in his seat.

The four brothers were already seated waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late" Cole huffed the desire for Phoebe still there.

"Let's begin."

They all stood up and turned into their demon side. Then seating as the chairs moved to form a circle, fire rapidly spread around the circle lightening the darken cave. A book floats toward the circle then lowers itself in the middle of them but stay in the air. Cole form Belthazor is seated in the middle.

"The brotherhood is doing well were staying strong" he address the demons, the demons nod agreeing.

"I have no clue where Charlie Madison is. I have been searching and talking to demons down in the underworld. They either didn't know or couldn't tell me. I hope that none of you caused this. We should keep the brotherhood strong. Remember if we let our demon side consume our human side it will destroy us."

"We have urges Belthazor I mean we can't ignore our demon half" one of the demons said.

"Yes I know Gorthon, that's why I made the fight club, go there take it out on them but do not use your powers to win. If that doesn't work go somewhere else and kill but not around here and not the campus. I warn you, the more you kill, the more your demon half becomes stronger, and it's going to become harder to control. Also you will be alerting the charmed ones and the source that you're out here."

He looked at a purple demon that eyes were blood shot red and had black lips. Hands were bigger than 2 heads.

"Ace would you want to wake up one night with your girlfriend and see that she sees your demon side and becomes frightened of you, you try to change back to your human side but the demon is taking control then is going after your girl and you can't do nothing but watch. Would you want that to happen?"

The demon got up to go towards a long mirror. He stared at himself and knew if that ever happen he could never live with himself if he hurt Julie. He becomes angered of the thought growled a "No" then punched the image the mirror made and it broke away.

Belthazor stood up.

"So it's agreed no killing, suppress your demon half"

In every group there's always one that's defiant and wants to stand up and do what they want.

This was Thorn.

Thorn is the same size as Belthazor, is all black with red tribal tattoos on him, and beady black eyes and thick red lips.

"I love my demon side, I love his powers and I can control him whenever I want" Thorn told him.

"Now you can but keep at it, keep killing and you will never be able to turn to your human side again."

Thorn went on and on.

"You can't tell us what to do …. Andy is weak, I hate being him, and Thorn is powerful and gets his--" he was cut off by Belthazor's hand wrapping around his throat.

They wrestled and went at it for a minute. The other demons chairs backed away and they sat back and watched.

Belthazor got a lot of blows from Thorn, but more stronger he came out on top and once again clasped his hand around Thorn throat and straighten them up to a standing position.

"No" he growled

"I said no. If you do kill at the College, I will find you and kill you" Belthazor growled.

He threw him down on the ground and shimmered away saying "Meeting has ended."

The other Demons looked at Thorn still on the ground regaining his breathing.

One of the Demons said "Listen to Belthazor" in a very deep voice.

Then the demons too vanished or shimmered away leaving Thorn alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews and this chapter is rated M or a very high T, either way sex is in this chapter. Hope yah like and R&R even if u think this chapter is bad.**

**Chapter 13**

The four of them were living blissfully. It was Friday and two days away until classes started back.

They still found nothing, no clues, evidence, or a body; like Charlie just vanished into thin air like the witness says. The police had interviewed the witness and other students on campus, they found out that Cole's hangout is actually a fight club and on that night Charlie was coming to fight him. They questioned Cole and he told them he had not seen him that night and he was in the bar with some friends.

The parents were furious that the police found nothing and hired their own people to investigate. That didn't help either, so the father wanted to sue the College but his lawyers convinced him to drop it because the case would go nowhere and just be wasting his time and money.

The news kept reporting that Charlie Madison has been kidnapped and there is no word on any ransom note. The case looks like it's going to turn cold soon.

The students were taking a fall trip they called it.

Some went back home, east, west, and anywhere else it is hot and they could have fun. The students that stayed chilled out had parties and did other stuff.

The four of them didn't go anywhere. They just kept driving to the city.

They found a carnival one night.

Cole took Phoebe out to dinner at a fancy restaurant in the city.

They never spoke of that night they got home after the movies. After that night, Cole hadn't gone too far with the kissing or touching. He was waiting for her.

They were in a relationship. Cole never had one according to Zach. Cole is happy to be in one but what Cole didn't like was the hard-ons and in no way of relieving or satisfying himself with Phoebe.

Zach and Cole both finished the History project, but Zach didn't tell Kendall yet and Cole was still waiting to hear Phoebes fantasy.

Zach and Kendall didn't know where they stood at; they hadn't kissed since that night let alone talk. They barely were alone together, always going out together with their friends, or too busy with other stuff to see each other.

Zach hadn't seen her in two days; she told him that she had been busy in the lab with her partner Boyd when they talked on the phone. She introduced Boyd to Zach when Boyd came to pick her up after her breakfast with Eric, Jamie and Zach.

* * *

It was in the afternoon and Zach called Kendall to see her, made up a lie saying he needed help finishing his project.

So Kendall is now cleaning her bedroom telling herself it's not because Zach's coming just because it needs to be clean. She also wanted to distract the thoughts that were flying into her head every minute when she thought of him. She sat on her bed and clamped her teeth together; she was sitting there getting hot again over the image she got in her mind of herself and Zach Slater.

_What the heck was she going to do when he came? Jump his bones? - He wouldn't mind. But what then, how did they deal with each other?_

Their friends were acting like there practically married, she and Zach didn't know if they were friends or friends with benefits yet.

All thoughts ceased when she heard the front door closed.

She was home alone her roommates are either on the fall trip or out somewhere. But somebody came in.

"Who's that?" she called out hearing footsteps.

The person didn't answer. She stood at her open bedroom door and looked down the hall. From her room in the back, she couldn't see the front of the house, and a little frisson of fear went through her because of the whole mess with Charlie and people saying the College is haunted.

_Suppose it's that guy that took him_ she thought.

When the phone rang, she jumped. It was on the bedside table, and she crossed the room to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi"

"Zach? Where are you? There's somebody in the house" she said, hearing the quaver in her voice.

"It's me"

"But—how did you get in here?" she asked calming down a little.

"Eric and Johnny let me in when they were leaving"

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting on the living room sofa" he answered the simple sentence sounding provocative.

She stared down the hall still unable to see him.

"If you're in the living room, why are you calling me?"

"Like I said, sometimes people can communicate better on the phone than they can in person."

"Are we having trouble communicating?" she asked knowing they were.

"Well there's things I want to say to you but I find my tongue getting all twisted up" he said.

She had similar feelings.

"You do?" she whispered.

"Yeah"

He didn't continue and she desperately wanted to find out what he meant.

"What can't you say in person?"

"I'd like to kiss you again. I thought about that a lot after that night. But if I did, maybe you wouldn't let me share this book with you. And I want to share the book with you, very much."

Her throat was so constricted that she could barely speak but she managed one syllable.

"Why?"

"Because I need to do the assignments, but we both know that's only part of it. I want to get to know you better Kendall. Only things haven't worked out well since my EX dumped me. So I'm uneasy about relationships"

"Oh" she answered, her voice softening, thinking that must have been really difficult for him to say_. _

_No wonder he was using the telephone instead of speaking face to face_.

"I don't hold it against you" she told him.

"What about the kiss?"

"I liked the kiss" she whispered, because one thing she knew, being dishonest now would be a disaster.

"Good because I can't stop fantasizing about what I'd like to do with you."

Her breath caught. "What?" she asked.

"You don't know?"

"Tell me"

"If I do, will you get angry about it?"

"No I want to know" she murmured.

She heard him drag in a breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay. If you want to know, I'd like to come in there and take your clothes off. I want to lay you on the bed naked. I want to look at you, then kiss you, touch you and make you as hot as I am now"

"Oh" her mind speeding with images of the scene he created.

"Am I turning you on?" He asked.

Kendall swallowed. The cautious woman she been for so long told her she should halt this conversation right now. But she didn't want to and plus they had to do this for their class.

"Yes" she breathed.

"Good" he replied

"What about you? Is this making you aroused?"

He laughed softly, "what do you think?"

"What are we going to do about it?" she heard herself ask.

Lord, she'd never been this forward with a guy in her life. If she ended up in a sexual relationship, it was because the guy went after her. She wasn't prepared for his next words.

"I'm going to show you how much pleasure we can give each other—over the phone."

She turned her head toward the hall. He was only a few yards from her. Was she really going to engage in activities that she wasn't sure about?

What she heard herself say was, "let me close the bedroom door."

Her legs weren't entirely steady as she made it to the door then back to the bed where she threw herself down with a little exclamation. Maybe he heard it because he said "you are so damn sexy."

"Am I?"

"Oh yes"

He was right. Talking on the phone unleashed her inhibitions in a way she might have found shocking, if she'd had time to be shocked.

"What are you wearing?"

"T-shirt and shorts, Why?"

"I want to picture you as accurately as I can. You said you were aroused. Are your nipples standing up? If I were there in the bedroom with you could I see them through your shirt?"

"T-shirt and bra!" she looked down and saw the twin points outlined by the soft fabric, the bra did nothing to hide them.

She had taken her lower lip between her teeth when he said,

"Are they nice hard little points?"

She breathed out a little sigh. "Yes."

"So take your hands and run them over them. Do that for me."

This was crazy she should stop this. But she knew she didn't want to stop. So she did as he said and made a small sound of pleasure.

"Ah that's nice" he murmured.

He didn't give her time for embarrassment.

"Where are you?" He asked quickly.

"Laying down"

"Are your legs together or spread apart?"

"Together" she whispered.

Pressing them together was increasing her arousal.

"Open them for me"

"Why?"

"I want to picture you that way, spread open for me", he softly commanded.

She did and found that it made her even hotter to follow his directions.

"If I were there with you, I'd run my hands up the insides of your legs, up your thighs and find the nice hot center of you, would that feel good?"

She couldn't answer--only made a strangled exclamation.

"Are you wet for me?"

This time against all odds, she managed to get out one syllable. "Yes."

But she was glad that he couldn't see the red flush heating her cheeks. She was feeling like a blushing school girl. Because she wanted to take back some control, she asked,

"Are you still on the couch? I want to picture where you are"

"Yeah I'm lying down now."

"Did you take off your shoes?"

He laughed. "Worried about the furniture?"

"No I want you to be comfortable"

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes" she whispered, and then went a daring step further, "Very comfortable."

"Well I am"

The sound of his voice seemed to flow around her—warm and rich. She liked it a lot. But she could still hang up, she told herself. She should hang up, because there was something distinctly indecent about this very intimate conversation conducted over the phone--with a man who was just down the hall.

Instead she gathered up her courage and said "are you hard?"

Kendall hardly breathed as she waited for Zach to answer; she wanted to know if she was turning him on as he was doing for her. She was sure he was aroused. But that wasn't enough. She was sharing very intimate details with him and she needed to hear him give her the same kind of trust. Otherwise, she'd know she was making a bad mistake.

"You know I'm hard" he said, his voice thick.

She liked the way he said it as though he were having trouble catching his breath.

"So if you can ask me to touch my breast can I ask you to press your hand against… against your penis?"

"Oh yeah. You can do that"

She knew from his indrawn breath that he'd followed her directions.

"Rock your hand back and forth "she said the way I would if I were there she added, shocked that she'd gotten the sentence out. As she closed her eyes, picturing him lying on the couch, his hand moving over the front of his jeans, she felt her own arousal leap higher.

"Did you like telling me what to do?" He asked his voice silky but not quite steady.

"Yes"

"Umm...Good. Then it's my turn. Take off your shirt and your bra" he murmured. "Take them off for me"

She closed her eyes, thinking that never in her wildest imagining would she have thought she could do any of this in a phone conversation. He wasn't forcing her into anything. Maybe that was why she put down the receiver so she could pull her shirt over her head. Then she unhooked her bra and tossed it onto the spread beside her before picking up the phone again.

"Did you? He asked his tone warm and sultry in her ear. "

Yes"

"Are your breast sensitive?

She swallowed. "Yes"

"So tell me what feels good."

"Please Zach, I can't"

"Of course you can, remember what Dr. Neal told us to communicate with your partner. So what would you like me to do with those pretty nipples? Circle each of them with one finger? Would that make them harder? Tighter? Needier?"

She answered with a little moan.

"Now that there harder, do you want me to take them between my thumbs and fingers? Pull on them? Squeeze? How hard should I squeeze?"

"Some..." She managed to say.

"Do it for me."

Wedging the phone between her ear and her shoulder, she used both hands to play with her nipples touching them lightly, then harder, her breath coming faster as her arousal built.

"Oh yeah sweetheart. Oh yeah, that's good, so good"; Zach said arousing listening to her moan.

"Zach I need…" she broke off embarrassed.

"It's alright to tell me. Were communicating with each other. Do you want to come? Do you need to come?"

"Yes" the syllable hissed out of her.

"Kick off your shorts and panties for me."

Arousal had taken over her body and her mind. She was so desperate now that she did as he asked.

"Touch yourself for me. Down there between your legs. You're hot and wet aren't you? Stroke your finger through those sweet folds for me. If I were there, I'd find out what you like. Would you like me to dip my finger into your vagina? Just barely around the rim where you're so very sensitive or deeper. Should I use one finger or would two be better? How do you want me to do it?"

She couldn't answer. His description of what he could do to her was making her breath come in jagged gasps, and she knew she was close to climax.

"Do it for me."

Helpless to disobey, she reached down with her own hand, finding the hot, swollen care of her, pressing and stroking.

"How do you like it? Long, slow strokes? From your vagina to your clit? Do that for me"

Her breath came in little pants, but there something she had to say.

"You too" she gasped. "I can't do this unless you do it… too"

"Oh yeah baby, I'm right here with you. All the way."

She heard the truth of his words in the uneven sound of his voice, in the ragged breaths that came over the phone line. Her own finger was busy making her body vibrate like a turning fork, the pleasure building to flash point.

"Kendall" he gasped out, just as his orgasm took her over the edge, and she moaned into the phone receiver that was still clamped between her ear and her shoulder.

She lay there for long seconds, breathing hard, little ripples of pleasure still tingling through her. It took several moments before she drifted back to earth. But when she finally felt the firmness of the mattress beneath her shoulders, reality slammed back into her.

Zach was out there in the living room. And she wondered how in the world she was ever going to face him now.

"Kendall" he murmured, as if he knew exactly where her thoughts had landed now that her fires sweeping across her body had been put out.

"What?" She asked knowing that the question had come out high and sharp as she reached for her discarded clothes and dragged them on.

"Don't be embarrassed"

"Why not?"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes" she snapped.

"Kendall, that was very very pleasurable—for both of us."

When she didn't answer he pressed, "Wasn't it?"

Honesty made her answer "yes"

"Then there's nothing to be embarrassed about. What we just did is only another expression of your sexuality… of our relationship."

She heard the floor creak in the hall and knew he was out there. Her head was all ready turned to the door when it slowly opened.

_I should ask him to leave_. The phone was still pressed to her ear. _I hadn't_ _been the only one who reached orgasm a few minutes ago. Zach had done it, too. And if I asked him to leave, I would never find out what that extraordinary phone call had meant to him_ she thought to herself.

He appeared in the doorway when the door was fully open. He looked at her sitting on the bed fully clothed now. He hung up the cell phone and pocket it. He moved towards the bed in front of her after he closed the door. Unable to say what he was feeling he swept her into his arms, lowered his mouth and kissed her, trying to put all the warmth and passion he possessed into the kiss.

The last time they had kissed had been an exploration. This kiss was more desperate and more possessive, but he broke it off long before he wanted to stop. He lifted his lips from hers and skimmed them along her cheek.

"Thank you", he murmured, his hand stroking over her shoulders, then inching upward to tangle in her hair.

"For what?" she whispered.

"For being willing to try something… different."

He swallowed around the tightness in his throat.

"Probably you're thinking I fool around like that all the time. But it's not true. I've never come close to anything like that before. Are you angry?"

"No" her throat worked.

"I guess if you want to know the truth… I'm embarrassed".  
"Why?"

"Because touching your self is a very personal thing. I did it with you on the other end of the phone line" she told him.

"did you like it?"

A flush spread across her cheeks. "Yes."

"Good because I did, too."

He paused and dragged in a breath. "I did some reading about sexual therapy after that class. One thing I read was that the more comfortable partners are in letting the other person know what they want, the better their relationship will be."

She nodded.

"So that's what we did."

He kissed her again this time a little softer and sweeter. They were both calm now.

"I have to go" he told her.

"I don't want to leave but if I stay here any longer the temptation is going to make me seduce you" he laughed.

They hugged and then she walked him to the door.

"I'll call you later" he told her.

She closed the door knowing that Zach was with her all the way and wanted a relationship out of it.

**The end**

**Long Chapter** I know and **not** about **Cole and Phoebe**, don't hate me but that chapter needed to get out there.** A whole chapter of Cole and Phoebe next, I think the rating is M so come back and read what happens!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope everybody still is enjoying the story!  
Authors note: Rated M or high T** - Shiatsu massage is a great message everybody should try it once in their life, it helps with back problems. Hands apply pressure on your back to stimulate and give you energy. I run track so it helps loosen me up right before a meet. **Thanks for reading, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

Cole lay on his back, tired, spent, and gasping for air. His bare skin was hot and flushed his hair soaked with sweat.

The scent of Phoebe's fragrance filled his nostrils. The girl was always on his mind. For the past week he thought he heard her when she wasn't around, tasted her all day after a kiss she probably gave him to say goodbye. He itched to touch her and couldn't stop seeing her. She's become the woman in his dreams and fantasies. Now he smelled her. Phoebe was making his senses go into shock.

Every muscle in his body ached with fatigue. When he got his breathing under control he peeled open his eyes to gaze up at her. Even upside down, she still looked beautiful.

"Finished already Cole?" her words floated down to him, barely audible above his heart.

"Give me a break. I've been at it for the last hour." He replied.

He placed the barbell and weights back on the rack and struggled to sit up. He got to his feet and stretched, showing off the results of his labor. The admiration in her brown eyes was worth the effort.

He hadn't slept worth a damn the whole night. Every time he tried to slide into unconsciousness, another fantasy stole over him, increasing the aching pressure in his groin. She was all he could think about. Not even a five mile run and an hour of throwing steel in the gym had burned off his restless energy.

Cole grabbed his towel off the floor beside him, dried his face and chest. A grin tugged at his mouth when he noticed her eyes following his movements. He flexed his biceps, posing for her.

"Are you here for one of the exercise classes?" He asked.

"Actually I came for the stress release Shiatsu massage" she rolled her shoulders and took a deep breath drawing his attention to her breasts.

She wasn't wearing a bra today. Seeing her nipples strain against the thin cotton of her T-shirt opened a flood gate of desire.

"Feeling tense, lady? I have just what you need."

"I'll bet you do… But I'll stick with a massage for now."

He latched on to her last two words, lowering his voice to an intimate level.

"That leaves all kinds of possibilities for later"

Instead of flirting back, Phoebe glanced away. Bright color crept onto her cheeks and she twisted the bracelet on her wrist.

He touched his finger to her shoulder, guiding her toward the bank of windows in the 24 hour fitness center over looking most of the campus.

"Do you want to meet up later?" He asked.

Cole glanced at her and she looked confused so he put her at eased he hoped.

"Nothing serious, just us at your place alone and I don't know do something" he shrugged.

Phoebe shook her head, god what was wrong with her, she was acting shy and nervous around him.

Cole mistook the shake from her head as a no. He is hot, sweaty, hard, and now he could add angry to that list. He wanted to shimmer out of there.

Phoebe saw the dejected looked all over his face.

"What? I said you could come at eight o' clock. Is that not a good time or something" she asked not knowing that Cole missed that, when he was thinking to himself.

"I thought you said no and had other plans" he told her as a little smile came to his mouth.

"The time is good."

"Great." Phoebe placed her hands on his forearms and rose up on tiptoes. She pressed her lips against his in a warm kiss. The sweetness of it sang through his veins.

He smiled, feeling strangely happy "see you at eight Phoebe."

Cole watched her walk away, mesmerized by the sway of her hips in the tight white shorts. His eyes followed her across the gym and up the steps toward the spa before he went into the locker room.

He must be losing his dammed mind to even consider getting involved with her. He never waited longer than a week to have a girl. In fact his answer machine was full of girls wondering where he's been. Cole made a mistake when he was with Phoebe, they went in his room, he clicked it on and 2 messages came on before he got around Phoebe to click it off. Phoebe didn't act like a jealous girlfriend like he thought she would she just laughed and called him a slut.

Sex isn't everything, Phoebe made him see that. He had a feeling that Phoebe was worth the wait he thought when the image of her bra-less straining nipples popped in his head.

* * *

When he got home he went to the bathroom. After stripping off his sweaty tank shirt and draw string pants, he turned on one of the showers and stepped under the pulsating spray. The hot water hit his shoulders flowed in rivulets over his chest and down his torso, dripping off of his thighs. He worked up lather then began washing the residue from his skin.

He suddenly pictured Phoebe on the massage table and wished he could trade places with the masseuse. The image of her lying naked before him and moaning softly filled his mind. Her tawny skin would be as warm and pliant as silk from his caresses. His hands would grip her shoulders, rub her back, and then knead her thighs. He'd lean over to find out how that smooth, soft, flesh tasted…

Cole groans in frustration. He ducked his head under the shower spray to wash his thoughts away a long with the shampoo. Turning the shower dial to cold, he stood under the freezing spray until his raging lust was under control.

* * *

The couple was snuggled together on her living room's sofa. They ate and got bored watching TV, so they cut on the radio and Phoebe lit three candles. It put a nice romantic glow around the room. It was a nice setting for how comfortable they felt, they were wrapped in a big comforter.

When Cole got there he was drenched. The rain had just started when he was a block away from Phoebe's building but it came down hard. Luckily his clothes didn't get wet like his coat and head did. They made casual talk but it always died down to a comfortable silence while they lay together and listened to the melody sounds coming out of the stereo.

Cole pulled Phoebe more closely to him and he left his arm resting on her waist. He bends his head and inhaled her sent. He didn't know what it was but whatever it was, it smelled good on her. He asked.

"O that's nothing. It's just one of Kendall and Boyd's concoctions. I was there sample monkey today."

He laughed.

"You sure don't look like a monkey to me or smell like one to me."

"I'll tell them you like it", she replied.

He said nothing. He just bent down to her neck again caressing and nipping at her sensitive spots. She moaned.

_He hasn't touched me or kissed me liked this since that night_.

She sighed and gave him better access by moving her head.

He trailed the kiss to her cheek and then her ear.

"Phoebe", he whispered into it.

"Hmm…" she spoke still overwhelmed by the lust and desire taken over her body.

She was ready to give in. Already knowing what his question is going to be she opened her mouth to answer but he went first…

"Describe your favorite sexual fantasy."

Her eyes popped open not expecting that question. She pulled away from him and sat up. She had so many but now new ones everyday of Cole. She shook her head; I can't tell him that the men in my fantasies have become him.

"Why not?" Cole asked as he sat up too.

"It's just that in fantasies, I can be anyone I want, do anything I please. I can follow my impulses and indulge my wildest desires. She turned to him; best of all my fantasies are completely anonymous.

"Ok" he understood. "I'll tell you mine and if you still feel uncomfortable will change the topic. Trust me Phoebe, I wont laugh or tell, it's just you and me here."

She nodded.

"Well let's see… do you want the R-rated version or the X-rated one?" he was pretty sure her breathing quickened at that moment.

She crossed and uncrossed her legs.

"The X-rated one I guess"

"You're not going to psychoanalyze me with this, are you?" Phoebe shook her head.

"This is purely for the sake of my assignment."

Cole leaned back and closed his eyes, picturing a favorite scenario he wants to act out with Phoebe.

"I'm with a woman out in the woods somewhere. There's a shallow creek, and were in it, playing around, splashing and stuff."

"Is she a woman you know well or a stranger?"  
"Someone I know"

"Have you had sex with her before?"She asked

"Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't matter" he told her.

"What happens after you've been playing in the water for a while?"

"We wrestle around, kiss, and start taking each other's clothes off. Pretty soon were naked"

"What happens next?" she anxiously ask when he drunk some water.

"She drops to her knees there in the creek and starts to give me head, really slow and seductive, driving me crazy. Then she stops, moves her mouth up my body, kissing and licking" he opened his eyes and caught Phoebe watching him like a starved animal.

"Do you kiss her back?"

"I rub my hands on her breasts, kiss and suck them. I kiss her, but she's in control. She stops me, gives me a wicked smile, and starts the splashing again.

"Do you splash back?"

"I try to pull her to me, but she catches me off balance and sends me sprawling back in the water. Then she takes off running and I get up and chase her"

"What happens when you catch her?" Phoebe asked, almost breathless.

Cole leaned his head back and closed his eyes again, picturing the scene that had played out in his head all week. There were many variations of it but one constant. Phoebe naked, wet, and willing.

"We fall down together in the creek. The water's barely cool since its midsummer and steaming hot outside. Her hands are all over me. I can tell she wants me now. She's really hot and bothered."

"How can you tell?"

Cole opens his eyes again and let his gaze travel over her.

"The way she's breathing, quick and shallow. The way she looks at me like I'm the last man on earth. The way her whole body seems tensed up, waiting for something."

"And what happens next?" she was bold enough to ask, either ignoring or unaware that he'd just described her current state.

"I don't give in. were having too much fun and I want her to struggle for it"

"It, as in sex?"

"Yeah, I make like I'm trying to escape, and she gets this wicked grin on her face. She tells me to be a good boy, and she pulls me over to a tree on the shore. She takes a vine and ties me to the tree."

"Are you sitting or standing?"

"Sitting on the ground, with my arms tied above my head. She climbs on my lap and rubs herself against my erection, then slides it inside of her. She's so wet and ready it's all I can do to keep from coming right then"

"Why do you hold back?"

Cole was achieving his goal. Phoebe was clearly aroused by his fantasy, so now he knew he could turn her on. Pretty easily too, it seemed.

"I want us to come at the same time. She starts riding me, slowly at first, then faster, I lick and suck her breasts, and she arches her back, moans. I can feel her getting wetter. I'm going insane. Her muscles start to contract around me and then we climax in unison."

Beads of sweat had formed on Phoebe's upper lip, even though it was midfall and the heat was off in her apartment she pushed a strand of hair behind one ear.

"You have a healthy imagination" she said.

She sat at one end of the sofa and tucked her legs and feet up underneath her dress.

"My favorite sexual fantasy…" she paused.

Cole sat one cushion away and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He couldn't wait to hear this one. "I'm listening"

"Well this is easy for me. My favorite fantasy is me making love to Brad Pitt"

"That's not a fantasy. That's just naming a celebrity you lust after"

Phoebe shrugged. "What can I say? I don't have a very active imagination."

Cole frowned.

"You mean, you've never once fantasized about slathering me with whipped cream and licking me from head to toe?"

She turned her gaze heaven ward. "I'll never tell"

"You have no idea how far you might get with a little dirty talk. Come on, tempt me."

Phoebe drew her lower lip between her teeth, still watching him. "Okay but just remember that old saying be careful what you ask for…"

_She couldn't make him any more frustrated than he already was. Could she?_ Cole asked himself.

"I'm, alone in my office, working late at night" she began.

"I look out the window, and I see a lone, man in the building across from me. He's in his apartment, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and he's leaning against the window cooling himself in the night air, and watching me" she paused.

"What's next?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Absolutely positive"

"Our eyes meet and there's this connection. I start undressing, slowly, making a show of it"

"Who's this guy? Someone you know?"

She chewed her lip for a moment.

"Maybe we pass on the street, say hi. Maybe see each other in the café or the deli"

"I undress down to my bra and panties, and I'm so turned on. I start touching myself. I touch my breasts, between my legs…"

"What does the guy do?"

"I have my eyes closed for a while, and then I hear a knock at the door I know its him, but I say nothing and he comes in"

"your still touching yourself?"

"I stop when he was knocking on the door. I'm sitting on the top of my desk, waiting for him. He comes in and, without saying a word to each other, we make love their on the desk."

"What happens after? Do you ever speak to him?" Cole asked, aware that his own voice sounded slightly strained.

He couldn't help imaging himself pleasuring Phoebe there in the darkened office, finding inventive uses for ordinary office supplies.

"I don't know. The fantasy never goes all the way to the end" she blushed but didn't look away from him.

"Because you always come first?" he asked cursing himself as the words rolled of his tongue. More sweat ran down the back of his neck.

"Mmm-hmm" she said, and Cole knew then that he'd gotten in too deep.

**Hope you guys like! See yah next week.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay! Here it is, enjoy**

**Chapter 15**

Nearly a month later

Pound after pound

A punch here a blow there.

The fist cracking against Cole's cheek could be heard in the smelly basement, then cheering erupted, shouts n screams were next.

Pound after pound he took

The guy gave him a chance to breath as he turned to the crowd around them and gave them a smile; afterwards he stood Cole up and pounded into him some more.

"Err…" Cole grunted starting to feel the big guy blows to his body.

It was amazing that he could think or even hear what's going on around him. He had a massive headache, his nose felt broken but he didn't know he just felt blood leaking out of it. His jaw felt sore after that last blow, Albert nickname "Big Guy" just gave him.

People around him were cheering and screaming. Cole latched on to one voice in the crowd as he was taking his beaten from Albert.

"Please Cole do something. Fight back!" Phoebe screamed. "You promised you would be okay, I'm here, please Cole come on fight."

_Phoebe is that you?_

Cole wanted to scream but the big guy picked him up and put him in a bear hug. Squeezing the hell out of his insides, Cole tried desperately to get some air in his lungs.

_She's here, she came, for what? I thought she didn't want to see this_

Cole heard Zach scream "Stop thinking and get out of it."

That made Cole come back a little, only he would know Cole thought.

Cole brought both of his hands up and closed them fast-hard against the big guy ears.

Albert stumbled and step back a little but he didn't loosen up on his strong hold of Cole. He squeezed tighter not liken the pain Cole just gave him, his ears was ringing like crazy.

Cole punched his back and elbowed into his shoulders hard, which did the trick.

Cole wasn't on the floor yet but at least he could breath. Cole kicked and kneaded him in where ever he felt Albert's body. Albert threw Cole down on the floor, Cole landed hard on his back.

Albert was hunched over either holding his balls or his round stomach covering it, Cole wasn't sure. Cole got to his feet, getting up made his head hurt more, he regained his strength and went after Albert but not before he winked at Phoebe when he found her in the crowd.

It was by far too loud, with most of the guys cheering and stomping, enjoying the show they were seeing.

As he pounded into Albert his mind blanked out.

His Vision blurred

Next thing Cole knew he was remembering earlier that day.

_Phoebe was standing outside his law class as he and the rest of the students exited._

_He stood and leaned on the door frame smiling at her_

_"What are you smiling about?" she asked walking closer to him. _

_"I didn't know I was smiling but I have been noticing how my body reacts whenever I see you" he told her as he pulled her closer and leaned down to kiss her lips._

_"Mmm…" Phoebe moaned when they pulled apart. _

_He smiled at her raising his eyebrows suggestively. He took her books and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the hallway. _

"_I can hold my own books, you know"_

"_I know, but you don't always have to, I'm here now and I want to" he smiled again down to her._

_"Seriously, if you keep grinning like that it's going to become permanent" Phoebe said_

"_I don't care, let it, you make me deliriously happy" he grinned to prove his point._

_Phoebe shook her head while laughing. "Yeah well then me to" she replied as she looked up to him and flashed him her perfectly white teeth. _

_As they were walking up to his place he stopped her and sat at a bench nearby._

"_What now?" Phoebe asked seeing the look on Cole's face, the grin was gone._

_"Well Thanksgiving vacation is next week--" _

"_Yes, we talked about this already, were going to my family's house in California."_

"_Yes but today in law I found out that I'm 1 of Mr. Evans students who is going to intern in Washington with him." _

_"What?"_

"_Cole we planned going to my family's for at least 2 weeks now" _

"_I know Phoebe but I won't be there the whole vacation. I can spend Thanksgiving with you and then leave the next day. _

_I have to do this Phoebe, this is a great opportunity for me and as much as I want to spend the whole vacation with you a few days in Washington won't hurt." _

_"I know" Phoebe told him. _

_"I'm happy for you" she gave a small smile. _

_When he arched his eyebrow_

_"I am" Phoebe assured him and gave him a big hug._

_He tightened the hug as he thanked her. _

_She broke away and asked if there was anything else she needed to know. _

_Just tell her and get it over with, Cole contemplated with himself._

_He turned to her._

"_I'm fighting The Big Guy tonight" he rushed, closing his eyes hoping she didn't hear him._

_"What?" she screeched standing up_

_"Cole you can't, you're barely healed from last week's fight." _

_"Phoebe I'm fine"_

"_I'm not going to back down from no one. Like I told you last week I'll be okay, I promise." _

_"You know I hate this" she told him sitting back down. _

_"I also know I can't stop you" Phoebe says._

_Cole nodded._

_"It will be quick an easy, no scratches, cuts or bruises." _

"_It better not be because if my sisters meet you like that, they are gonna' freak"_

"_I can just hear Prue now asking all these questions" she said._

_"Phoebe don't worry so much, I'll do my best to make them like me"_

"_Okay? Everything will be okay" he told her standing up from the bench._

"_So let's go eat and then I have to get ready for tonight" he told her as he took her hand. _

_She got out of his hold. _

_"Cole I'm not going." _

_"Why not?" he asked slowly_

"_I don't like it…_

_I don't want to see you-- I just don't want to go okay" she took her books from him and walked off. _

_"Phoebe" he called after her._

_"Come on Phoebe, can't we talk about it" he tried again to stop her._

_"Go win your fight Cole and be safe" she told him still walking off. _

_Cole blew out a breath as he stared after her. _

_"Great. That went well"_

* * *

Phoebe and Kendall were holding hands.

Kendall knew that she was worrying so she stood by her.

Phoebe saw Cole wink at her, she was close to crying. She wiped her cheek when one tear escaped.

She watched as Cole punched The Big Guy so hard he landed on his ass.

Cole kicked his face in.

She tightened her death grip on her friend's hand as she saw Cole get on top of The Big Guy and head bunt him.

Cole almost knocked himself out with that move, but he didn't let the pain get to him. He saw three Albert's now.

_Hit the one in the middle_

He just kept pounding away at the man's face.

Phoebe let out a sob when she saw how out of control Cole was.

She saw this before.

"Last week" she said to herself.

_Sometimes Cole looks like a demon_ a voice said in her head as she watched Cole.

_No _she told herself.

"He's not."

"Are you okay?" Kendall screamed over the loudness.

Phoebe couldn't talk and even though she wants to run right out of there, she can't take her eyes off of Cole.

She shook her head yes.

Kendall turned to Zach who was nearby.

"When is this going to be over Zach? I don't know how much she can take."

Zach took a look at Phoebe then looked back at Kendall.

"I can't do anything yet. The Big Guy either has to tap, or I have to see that he really can't go on and fight" Zach tells her in her ear.

"Cole has gone crazy on that guy. Look at him" she pointed.

"The Big guy is choking on his own blood; you can't even see his face."

"YOU NEED TO STOP THIS NOW ZACH!" Phoebe screamed.

Zach looks at Cole, then around the fight club. The guys once were cheering now they were just staring shockingly at the floor.

It was eerily silent.

He gave the needed signal and some of the guys ran out and dragged Cole off of him.

Cole was in a daze or something because he was still punching and some of his punches were connecting with the guys that were trying to pull him off. He finally was himself when he felt his fist hitting the floor.

He tried to stand but he couldn't push himself up because he couldn't open his hands. His fists were swollen shut and they hurt.

Zach and Robbie got to him. They helped him up and got him to a chair.

"Man what in the hell got in to you" Robbie asked as he pressed a towel towards his bleeding nose.

"Is it broken?" Zach asked.

"It doesn't look it but then again I'm not a doctor."

Phoebe pushed past them and others to see Cole.

"Cole" she whispered as she looked at him.

He saw her and tried to talk but groaned instead.

"Is he alright?" she asked them not taking her eyes off him.

Kevin the med student checked him over.

"Well?" Phoebe asked again impatiently.

"He looks better than the other guy. Only thing that's serious is the left side of his jaw, its swollen, not broken" he assured.

"But it will definitely be painful to talk for a while."

"Zach we got to take Albert to the hospital. He has 4 or more broken teeth, his nose is broken and he has a slit on his lip that may need stitches." Kevin told him.

Zach nodded

"Okay call or something, just get him there now."


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy! **

**I edited this chapter so if you happen to look back sorry for the Errors* R&R!**

**Chapter 16**

An hour and a half later

Robbie had just gone into his room.

They had brought Cole to their house. They helped him into his room and left him with Phoebe.

Kendall made soup while Zach went out to get a bag of ice and also to help clean up the club.

Robbie stayed just in case Cole needed help moving around.

Phoebe was still locked up in Cole's room.

Phoebe stared at Cole sleeping in his bed.

Cole's body was sore making him unable to move without grunting or groaning. He was completely exhausted.

She had taken his clothes off leaving only his boxers. It didn't occur to her that Cole was nearly naked and in her arms all she saw was Cole hurt.

She pressed a cold wash cloth against his cuts and bruises, hoping to clean and ease the pain.

Cole was in and out of conscience.

He did talk-kind of. He learned that it was hard to open the left side of his mouth so he slurred what he wanted to say on the right side of his mouth, making it hard for Phoebe to understand.

Not saying too much, just that his head was extremely hurting and his mouth was dry.

The last time he was awake he told her that he was glad that she came and that he was sorry. He repeated he was sorry until he passed out again.

Phoebe was trying not to let him see her cry but when he passed out she brawled like a big baby because even though Cole won and has just a few minor injuries, she couldn't get that image out of her head when he attacked that man. She just kept thinking that she was going to lose him tonight.

Phoebe had already made up her mind that she was going to stay there tonight; she just had to tell their friends before she climbed into bed with him.

Zach had just walked through the door with a bag in his hand when Phoebe had quietly walked out and closed the door to Cole's room.

"Hey, how's he holding up in there?"

Phoebe gave him a sad smile still worried about him.

"He's sleeping-barely, he keeps tossing and turning, groaning also, it's hard to watch" she said as she sat down on the couch.

Kendall just exited the kitchen when she heard voices.

Zach nod to her then handed her the bag to take.

He sat down next to Phoebe and put his arm around her shoulder.

Phoebe turned to smile at him.

"Thanks, I know he's going to be fine but this week was worst than last week's fight."

"I know, sometimes there's hard ones and easy ones"

"I understand what you're going through; you just got to be there for him"

"I know I don't know you that well but for the past month or so you've become everything to him and I know he will never be the same if he loses you. So you're doing a pretty good job if I could say so."

She smiled at Zach again with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Zach, you're not so bad yourself."

He shrugged his shoulders and told her "I try."

"I guess I'll go check on him" she told him as she stood up and wiped her face with her hand.

"I'm going to stay here with him tonight."

Zach nods.

"If you need anything I'm right across the hall" he told her.

She shook her head and left.

* * *

Kendall entered the living room and stood behind the couch Zach was sitting on. She relaxed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a little massage. She smoothed her hands down his chest and then back up. She bent and kissed him on his cheek.

"Mmm…" they both said as Zach pulled her around the couch and onto his lap.

"What was that for" he asked her.

"I know that Phoebe is not the only one that is concerned for Cole. Your worried and I wanted to make you feel a little better or maybe take your mind off of it" Kendall said.

"She's staying tonight" he told her trying to change the subject.

"I heard looks like I'm staying too"

"Is Blake here?" she asked him.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Well Blake and I are friends with the same people and I don't want him seeing me staying here and then telling them and everybody, getting the wrong idea."

"Kendall who cares who he tells were practically involved, were with each other every day I'm sure your friends get the picture" he told her as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Kendall was playing with his tie and the buttons on his shirt.

She readjusted herself on his lap feeling slightly uncomfortable, "You tired ?" she asked

He opened his eyes to look at her.

"Not really I was just resting my eyes."

"Zach?"

"Hmm..." he closed his eyes again listening to the sound of her voice.

"We never really talked about what we are doing for the break"

Zach opened one of his eyes.

Then both

He held onto her waist as he sat up.

"I thought you were going to your parents in Florida."

"I might--"

"You know I have a pretty big ship, maybe I'll take it down there, come pick you up and we can go sailing" he told her rambling on as he cut her off.

She laughed when he finally stopped and gave him an odd look.

"You know that's the most I've ever heard you talk."

It went silent for a minute until Kendall got tired of it.

"So…Where's your family, you are spending it with them?" She asked.

Again silence.

_Okay when I want him to talk, he clamps up and keeps everything to him. I'm sick of this it's like talking to a stick _Kendall thought getting frustrated trying to figure Zach out.

Kendall didn't get the hint that Zach didn't want to talk about it.

"So now that I said you talked to much, you give me the silent treatment, what gives?" she asked as she tugged on his tie to get Zach to look at her.

"There dead" he told her.

No emotions in his voice, just blank-nothing.

"O" Kendall said now realizing she just started a touchy conversation.

"I never, not even once thought that you lost your family, I'm sorry" she said with complete sincerity.

"How'd they die?" the question came out before she even realized.

She couldn't even tell if Zach heard her because he had this blank look on his face. She saw his eyes on her but it didn't look like he was looking at her, it looked like he was staring into complete thin air. To her surprised he answered.

"There not dead, there dead to me." Kendall didn't understand, she was going to ask what he meant but he continued.

"My mom is really dead, I was a little boy when she died and when she left a part of me went with her."

"I don't care where my family is, I just wish he would stay out of my life…" he paused, about to say more but thought of it.

"That's all I'm going to say for now." Zach ended, sharing a piece of himself was unusual for him.

_No wonder he doesn't talk about his past, he has so much bottled inside of him, it's like a spitting image of looking at anger she noticed while he talked about his family. _

Still a little stunned Kendall played back what he said in her mind.

Then something stuck out.

"_He_?" Kendall noticed that little slip.

"Who's _He_?" she asked.

Zach snapped out of that blank stare to address her.

"What?"

"You said you want him to stay out of your life. Well who is _He_?" Kendall asked prying, trying her best to get any information about his past.

Zach shook his head.

"You misunderstood I said _they._"

"No I heard perfectly" Kendall told him not giving in.

"Kendall I said "They" he glared at her.

"Come on its obvious _He _could be your Father, brother--"

"Enough I know what I said and I said _they" _

She opened her mouth to protest again.

"Kendall STOP" he shouted.

First time he screamed at her, first time she ever heard him raise his voice. She pushed back attempting to stand but he held on to her waist.

"Wait I'm sorry I yelled it's just…"

He paused

"This is not a topic that I like to discuss. I know you were trying to find out more about me and to try and help but nobody but me can help this."

They looked at one another and Zach moved a strand of her curls behind her ear, it was blocking her eyes.

"You're going to wake up our friends raising your voice like that" she told him as she pulled on his tie again to bring him to her lips.

When he moved in to kiss her she moved her head back.

Zach quirked his eyebrow

"You're on punishment, bad boy."

She had to keep a straight face which was really hard with the look Zach gave her.

He tried to kiss her again but she ducked her head down avoiding it.

She smirked "You're on timeout for that one mister-"

Zach caught her lips.

She didn't move away or hold back.

Zach expressed his apology in the kiss and she wanted to comfort.

The kiss soon turned too more, becoming fast and uncontrolled.

They both were expressing the want for each other.

Zach grippes her waist, bringing her closer crushing her body to his.

Kendall had somehow loosen his tie, pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders, which was now being trapped by his forearms stopping it from being freed off his body. Kendall moaned against his lips causing Zach to growl threw his throat making their kiss vibrate a little.

She was going to start on the buttons to his shirt when she pulled apart from that breath taken kiss. Kendall leaned her forehead on Zach's chest while Zach was laid back inhaling/exhaling, faced pointed up towards the ceiling.

They both got some air back into their lungs when she was ready to talk.

"Zach, I have to tell you something."

Zach stopped caressing her back when he saw the serious look on her face. He knew that whatever she wanted to tell him could possibly spoil the mood.

"Later" he growled out as he pushed up her blouse over her head and off.

"Tell me later, for now let's let our bodies do all the talking for a while" he told her in his thick voice filled with desire for her.

He covered her silky bra with his hands.

Touching everywhere

Kendall loves the sensation of his manly rough hands friction with her silky lace which was rubbing against her breast.

_Once again my nipples showing that no bra helped to cover them because a few touches from Zach and there pointing right out of the damn thing. _

She moaned

Zach massaged until he freed them out of her bra. He was pulling her breast to his lips while staring at her smoky eyes. She felt his breath on his skin then she felt him blowing her nipples making them instantly harder. He took her right nipple into his mouth. She let a moan escaped as she clutched his head pulling him closer as he sucked and used his tongue to satisfy her. Zach was moving to the other breast showing the same attention as its twin when he heard a key disengage the locks and the door open to Blake coming in.

Zach had pushed her down to lie on the couch as he threw her blouse on her chest to cover her.

He sat next to her effectively blocking her from Blake's viewpoint...

Blake walked down the short hallway towards his room when he saw Zach sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey what you still doing up?" Blake asked as he obviously hasn't seen or heard Kendall.

"Nothing much I was about to head in and get some sleep" Zach replied smoothly.

Blake looked at his roommate and friend, using his artistic skill.

He noticed that Zach was in complete disarray. His hair was all over the place instead of the neat curly waves going back like he kept it. His suit jacket pulled down to his arms. Tie loose but still hanging around his neck. Buttons opened and some closed on his shirt. His belt buckle open and his lips and cheeks were red and flushed.

Blake knew what was going on but he didn't see Kendall or another girl for that matter around, so he just had the common decency to say good night and head to his room not even looking back once.

Kendall giggled trying to hold it in by pressing her hand to her mouth but it didn't work.

"You think that's funny huh" he said gathering her up in his arms heading to his room.

Once there he plopped her down on his big comfy bed.

"I remind you that we could of got caught naked, having sex if he would have showed up a few minutes later. I don't really care I was just saving you so Blake won't tell all your friends" he said mocking her.

"Very Funny Slater, now give me your shirt" she ordered him still clutching her blouse covering her chest.

He shrugged

"No problem why don't you come over here and take it off of me" he told her, clearly Blake interrupting had no affect on him.

"No" she squealed.

"I just want something to sleep in for tonight, I'm tired and we have to have energy and be well rested because we're going to help our friends when we wake up" she told him while slipping under the covers.

Zach blew out a breath.

Opening the rest of the buttons and shrugging it off of him then handed it to her.

"Yeah I guess you're right, interruptions makes me tired too" he said sarcastically.


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing and still reading please continue*****

**Chapter 17**

Cole eyes opened.

He stared straight up at the ceiling.

Everything was coming back to him.

He remembered going to his classes, seeing Phoebe, hanging out with his friends at the bar and fighting the big guy. All the images flashed in his head of the beating they gave each other.

He already noticed that he was in his room lying on his bed. He turned to look at his alarm clock on his dresser and saw that it was eight in the morning. When he turned his head back to stare at the ceiling, he shifted in the bed and felt something on him.

Before he looked down he already smelled her. He saw her hair first on his chest and some on the bed. Her hair was blocking her face but with the strength that he gained over night he lifted his head up a little to see it and the body connected to it. She was under the sheet that came up to her shoulder. He was under it to but it only covered his legs and stopped at his stomach.

He moved his legs to see if they still worked.

They moved

"Legs…Check" he said to himself making a list of what worked and didn't. The ice pack must have helped his jaw because he didn't feel any pain when he talked like he remembered last night.

"Arms… check" he said as he lifted them.

Phoebe stirred, pressing her head into the side of his chest.

He grunted a little, and she sighed comfortably as she moved her arm to cross over his waist.

"Chest is a little sore" he mumbled.

Cole felt her elbow slightly touching the growing bulge poking out of his boxer/briefs.

Suddenly Cole was burning up.

Sweating

His senses picking up everything and just like that he switched to his demon form without having any control in doing so.

He switched back to himself, calming himself down and a bit shocked it happened.

_What the fuck!_

_How the hell did that happen? _Unsure of why he had no control over Belthazor.

_Phoebe!_

He thought remembering her there.

He quickly looked down to see her with her eyes open. She looked fixedly at his chest.

_Fuck!_

_I hope she did not just see that, _Cole thought.

"Hey" he said to get her attention.

"You're up."

She still didn't turn to him; in fact he wasn't sure if he saw her blink.

_She saw it, it was no way she could've missed it. _

_All the questions, the explanations… Shit!_

_I'm losing my mind _Phoebe thought as she continued to stare down at Cole's chest.

_There's no way his chest was just red and then back to his fair skin flesh._

_I don't even make sense._

_It was a dream… NO a nightmare. _

_Why am I always thinking the worst of Cole? _She wondered_…_

_Cole is not a demon, he is Cole and I 'm just Phoebe _she determinedly told herself.

"_But you're not, you're a witch" _a voice in her head told her.

"Phoebe did you say something?" Cole asked thinking he heard her mumble.

Phoebe turned to him.

He saw confusion written all over her face. "Cole?"

"Yes?"

She stared him in the eyes, trying to read him. She battled with herself, wanting to believe the good in Cole.

_He couldn't be…. I shouldn't tell him._

_I can't tell him I'm a witch; he just wouldn't understand _she protested.

Cole cocked his head.

Studying her, he noticed that she wasn't really focused on them and that she was thinking about something else.

He already made up his mind that whatever she asked him he would answer her truthfully as best as he could. He just hoped whatever he told her wouldn't hurt her or change the feelings she had for him, which he thought would happen.

He exhaled.

"Why don't you ask me what you really want to know Phoebe" he said seeing the struggle within her.

They stared at each other.

"I'm a…" she thought for a second then started over.

"Are you…" she shook her head.

Impatient Cole asked "What?"

"Am I What?"

"No" she said to herself.

"Are you okay? I mean with all that happen last night, that guy beating you up and- "

"and you nearly killing him…" she began rambling on trying to forget the question that she wanted to ask.

Cole looked at her.

She was flailing her arms around.

Touching his face

Talking a lot

"Shh…" he said as he brought his fingers to her lips.

He waited until her eyes connected with his.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, I scared you. Things got a little out of hand. I have a few aches and pains. Bumps and bruises, but I'll be alright."

"Besides I had you. Doctor Hailiwell. Who else could cure a man in a night like you did?"

"Got it?" he asked trying to assure her that he was okay.

Phoebe nodded.

"Come here."

She scooted closer and he bent to kiss her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she turned into the kiss. Cole deepened noticing her signals of when she wanted more. He finally closed his eyes when the sensations from the kiss was becoming too much.

He moaned first.

He pressed kisses all over her face whispering thank you between them.

This time neither held back.

Cole pushed Phoebe down on the bed to her pillow.

He leaned over her still unable to stop there kiss.

His hands fondled all over.

Phoebe got tingles when she felt his hands on her thighs.

Trialing them up and down.

"Ahh… Cole your hands are cold" she laughed when he looked at her.

"Well your burning up, so let me warm them" he told her as his hands slid from her thigh, past her panties and up under his shirt that she was wearing.

She laughed and scooted away from his hands.

"Cole it's so cold, stop it" she said as she reached for his hands.

He grinned.

He took his hands from her body.

"Okay-Okay"

He rubbed his hands together and blew on them trying to make them warmer.

She saw his knuckles.

They were still red and had scratches on them.

She brought his hands to her lips while Cole watched.

She kissed each knuckle.

Cole opened his hands to frame her face.

To trace over everything, her eyebrows, eyes, nose, and lips.

He stared into her eyes. He realized something.

_I'm falling for her. But I'm a demon. We could never be. It's not possible… But I can't stop this feeling. One day she will walk away. Just like my parents. Mortals and demons just don't work… _

_God she's beautiful, if only I was fully human._

"Do you want this?" he asked.

"I know we've been trying. I know you told me we don't have to wait anymore. But Phoebe, were both keeping something from each other. I can see it in you, it's troubling you. When the time is right I will tell you. I trust you and I care about you Phoebe. It grows more every day. I know you hate the fighting; we left on bad terms yesterday. Threw all of that you still came, you still took care of me."

"You thought we were over?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know what I thought. I knew you were upset. I knew that I wouldn't let it be over between me and you."

Phoebe thought for a second. "When you're ready to tell me your secret I will tell you mine. Whatever happens after that we have no control over."

"Yes we will. If you leave me, I don't think I could let you."

_I will never let you go._

"What am I suppose to say to that?" Phoebe whispered her question.

"Say what you want" he told her.

He found her thigh again and rested now a warm hand there.

"You know what I want" she replied seductively.

"And that is?" he said still keeping her eye contact as he opened her legs and slid in between them.

His whole body covering her now

His lips hovering above hers

Their eyes still connected.

"You" she said plain in simple.

He sunk his head into her neck and inhaled.

He brought her closer and his erection pressed against her wet center.

She moaned at the contact.

They both freed themselves from their clothing.

Under the covers Phoebe reached down to hold Cole. Her eyes widened as she felt what would be soon filling her. Cole bit his lip when she ran a thumb over the tip of it. She felt him pulse inside her hand. Her other hand ran up the side of his chest he groaned a little at the discomfort but told her he was ok.

He lazily felt whatever his hand came into contact. Phoebe never met a man that had such strong hands but touched her so gently.

She was on fire.

He left a burning trail over her breast to her navel and to her vagina.

He smiled when he felt how wet she was.

_Cocky much Cole_

Cole touched and probed the necessary places.

He really liked the way she ordered him to do this or that. Her incoherent words and sounds pleased Cole a great deal that he was rock hard and ready. He took her lips again in a very hard kiss. Telling her how much he wanted and needed her. Their tongues twisted and turned and she felt all the passion when he pushed inside her.

Cole swallowed her yelp.

He pushed in again letting her have it all.

Slowly so she could get use to it but firm to also satisfy her.

Cole broke the kiss.

He never felt this way before. He bit into her shoulder to calm down. He squeezed his eyes shut when he increased the strokes. He heard Phoebe mutter to stay there.

His head began to spin; his insides began to overheat so he pushed harder. His breathing was out of control, he couldn't think, he could just feel.

He felt Phoebe all over and he loved it.

He moaned a Phoebe when she opened her legs wider taking him in a whole lot deeper. Out of nowhere the strokes became faster and harder, obviously hitting the right spot with the way Phoebe was calling out to him. Cole had no way of stopping his orgasm. He came so hard it was unbelievable.

While Cole pants, getting his breathing together, Phoebe laughed.

Still inside her he adjusted himself to get comfortable, leaning on his forearms so not to crush her.

"I know - I know, very funny."

Phoebe continued so Cole explained himself.

"I'm not usually like that you know, I mean I don't…. that was way too fast. It felt incredible and one thing led to another and boom… here we are. Never happen to me before."

Phoebe felt Cole swelling up inside her.

"I liked it" she smiled.

"I thought it was very cute and I most certainly can't wait for more"

_Damn I love her. _

Cole looked in her eyes the desire still there, fueling his cravings for her even more.

Phoebe felt his now erect penis pulsing inside her.

She grinned.

"Round two… already?"

Cole rolled them over putting her on top driving her hips down on his dick. She cried out again as she rode him.

"Round two has already started and I promise to have you spent and gasping for air after this climax I will give you" he said as he took her hips in his hands to take control.

**The End lol! For this chapter** **


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and for still reading. Hang on I'm getting into the mystery demon in the next few chapters. R&R Thanks***

**Chapter 18**

_Knock!_

_Knock… knock!_

"Mmm… I hear somebody knocking at the door" Phoebe said as she turned sleepily into Cole's arms.

A sheet draped over there nude tangled bodies.

After round four they collapsed with exhaustion.

Cole not wanting to separate from Phoebe not even for a minute pulled her relaxed body into his arms. Her back is to his chest, his head in the crook of her neck and his arms wrapped around her waist which her hands covered over his.

Cole groaned a little when she turned.

"You hear it, there it goes again" Phoebe repeated.

"Go away" Cole said loud enough for the people that were outside of the door.

"Hey are you two alive in there, we heard some noises" the two of them heard there friends say.

"I mean it sounded like you were killing each other" Kendall said.

They heard laughter.

"They must not be doing it right" joke Robbie.

More laughter

Now it was Phoebe's turn to groan against Cole's throat while he laughed.

"I forgot that we were at your house… with all of your roommates" Phoebe said remembering.

"Come on get out of bed it's going on 4 o' clock guys" one of their friends said.

"Yeah and Blake cooked too so you guys have to be hungry" they heard Zach say.

"I went and picked you up some clean clothes Phoebe so get up and take a shower" Kendall told her.

Phoebe still mortified by what their friends heard groaned an "OK"

Cole looked down at her.

"Don't worry about it" he whispered to her as he kissed her forehead.

Then he screamed again "Go away!"

Cole got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. The next thing Phoebe heard was the water running and Cole's feet coming towards her. He picked her up in his arms.

"Cole No" she said.

"Shh… don't worry they can't hear us in the shower" he laughed as he set her down in the spray of the water.

* * *

After the next round in the shower, they got around to washing their bodies. They dressed then went to eat.

Cole found that chewing hurt a little. He hid the pain from Phoebe and his friends not wanting them to worry.

They all talked about the fight and how Cole looked much better. Robbie stating the obvious that Phoebe cured him but knowing him he didn't mean it like it sound. He earned a glare from Cole.

While they were sitting and eating their food they saw Blake pulling out his suit case to sit near the door.

"Blake where you going?" Cole asked.

"I'm leaving tonight to go to Boyd's house."

He looked to Kendall.

"You finished packing yet?" He asked.

Eyes turned to Kendall.

"Almost" Kendall said not looking up from her plate.

Zach asked the question. "Your going?"

Kendall didn't speak so Phoebe answered for her. "Yea its this tradition thing they have"

"Yup. First year was Julie, then me, last year Kendall, now its Boyd's turn" Blake filled them in.

Kendall felt Zach's stare on her.

When she looked up he turned away and continued to eat.

The table saw the tension between the two. The door bell rang and Blake answered it. It was Julie and Jamie. Kendall was glad for the interruption by her friends. She suddenly wasn't hungry no more, stood up and went to them.

* * *

Cole and Phoebe cleaned up and while they were in the kitchen away from everybody they talked.

"So it looks like Kendall didn't tell Zach" Cole said.

"Looks that way"

"Is there something going on with her and Boyd?"

"NO" Phoebe said firmly.

"There just friends"

"How do you know?"

"What do you mean how do I know, there my friends they would tell me, they don't even need too, I would see it" she stood up for her friend.

"Okay, Okay I'm just looking out for Zach" he told her.

While washing the dishes she splashed water on him.

He looked at the wet spot on his shirt then at her as she laughed.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. The kiss got out of hand when he wrapped his hands around her waist and pushed her to the sink. Phoebe moaned and held is face then moving her hands threw his hair.

Cole felt something wet while she was doing that and he broke the kiss and saw that her hands were full of soap bubbles. Phoebe laughed when she looked at what she did. She rinsed her hands off as he stood there glaring at her.

She got a paper towel and cleaned him off still giggling.

"I'm sorry" she said between laughter.

"You started it" she stated.

"No I recall you splashing water on me"

"Yeah but you pulled me into one of those kisses, the ones that make me go weak in the knees and I lose balance so I need to hold onto you to stand right. So your fault not mines."

He kissed her again and she had to hold onto him again.

Jamie came into the kitchen.

"Stop sucking each other's face and you (she pointed at Phoebe) get out here, we got to get going" Phoebe gave him another short kiss and pulled away when he tried to deepen.

"Bye" he said.

* * *

The girls were heading out until Zach grasped Kendall's elbow and excused them from the room.

He pulled her to his room.

"We need to talk" he said when he closed the door.

Kendall sat on the bed.

She looked up at his light brown eyes when he turned to her.

"I tried to tell you last night but we were in the middle of something" she told him.

He leaned on the door and crossed his legs at the ankle.

"I get that but what about this morning. We had all that time to talk while we were in bed."

"I was comfortable I completely forgot about it, even if I did remember I wouldn't have brought it up then"

"Your leaving tonight, Kendall you were packing and I asked you about it you said too your family in Florida-"

"I know what I said" Kendall cut him off starting to get frustrated.

"So what changed?" he asked.

"Nothing changed; I'm going to both… Boyd's parents live in Florida too."

Zach nods but still leaned on the door blocking her exit.

So she sat and waited.

_I hate it when he does this. _

_That stupid stare _

_The silence_

She folded her arms.

"Zach if you're not going to say anything then I should leave, my friends are waiting" she stood up.

Zach did not move one inch away from the door.

He continued to look at Kendall.

"I don't see why you're so mad about this, there my friends we planned this already, it's not like we were going to do anything" she told him.

"Okay" he said nonchalantly as he pushed off the door and out of her way.

She opened it about to walk out when she turned to him.

"That's it, you're not even going to say goodbye?"

"I'll be there to say bye" he told her.

_Still nothing, emotionless that stoic look as he said that, I don't know whether he just said goodbye to them or not._

She turned to go.

They left.

* * *

Julie drove them to the mall.

Kendall was silent all through the car ride.

Phoebe took her to get some cappuccino at a café in the mall to cheer her up. They sat at a two seated table while there friends went to go look around.

"I guess he didn't take it well" Phoebe asked.

Kendall shook her head as she blew her cup.

"That's the thing, I can't tell. Zach is those types to not express when he's hurt you know he likes to keep everything inside him"

Phoebe nods

Kendall cheered up a little.

"You beat me" she said.

Phoebe questioned her

"Remember the talk about not having sex for more than --"

"O yeah" Phoebe said remembering.

_They were sitting on Phoebe's couch sharing a bucket of her Chocolate Ice cream. Pretty woman had just gone off and Phoebe was looking for something else to watch. She gave up and left it on a channel that was on commercial. She got another spoonful of the ice cream when she thought of something. "Kendall"_

"_Yeah" Kendall turned to her after eating another spoonful and licking her lips._

"_Let me ask you a question?"_

_"Shoot" Kendall said. _

_"How long would you wait to have sex with someone?" Phoebe asked._

"_That depends on who the person is" she told her._

"_A month would you wait a month?_

_Kendall answered her question by asking a question. "You and Cole taking it slow?"_

"_Yes"_

"_That's new, I heard Cole's not like that" _

_"It was my decision" Phoebe stated._

"_Well to answer your question I would if he is worth it. Anyway its sweet he's waiting for you. If you're ready then just tell him I bet he will be happy to oblige" _

"_You and Zach had sex already?"_

"_Nope, were trying but it seems like something always stop us. We came so close until Boyd called me."_

"_What did you do, did you pick it up?" Phoebe asked. She saw the look on her friends face. "O my god Kendall why would you do that?"_

"I_ don't know I wasn't in the right set of mind with all the things Zach was doing to me. All I know was that the freaking phone wouldn't shut up so I picked it up. Things have been a little strained between us whenever Boyd is around. I already told him that he's just my friend"_

"_You think you got it bad, after that night when I told him I wanted to take it slow, he hasn't kissed me the same, or held me any tighter. He says he wants me to come to him when I'm ready. You'll probably get Zach into bed before I can get Cole out of his clothes" she laughed. _

"_Look at us sitting here talking about our sex life--" _

_"Or lack of one" Phoebe cut in. _

_They laughed some more and finished the bucket of ice cream._

"Well how was it, was it worth the wait?" Kendall asked.

"It was amazing there was a lot of firsts that we both experienced. I can't tell you what he did, he swore me to secrecy but it was so… funny. I loved every bit of it" Phoebe told her.

"Yeah it sure sounded like you enjoyed it" Kendall laughed.

Phoebe turned a little red, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, we didn't listen much. Zach pulled the covers and the pillows over our heads. I whined about not being able to go back to sleep, so he gave me a massage and I just like melted away. I couldn't hear you two, or even Zach for that matter. I love that man hands."

Phoebe shook her head then took a sip of her coffee.

"But I'm happy for the both of you" Kendall told her.

They saw Julie waving them over in front of a clothing store.

"Look" she said as she pointed to a leather jacket, when they came over to her.

"That would look great on me" she said.

"No it would look better on me" Phoebe protested as they went in the store to try it on.

The girl's loss track of time while shopping until Boyd called them.

* * *

They zoomed over to Kendall's house to get her ready. She had to stuff some of the clothes she bought in her suitcases.

Julie was ready and her bags were with Blake so when they were done with Kendall they met Boyd at Blake's house.

Cole, Blake and Robbie were outside waiting for them.

Cole opened the passenger door for Phoebe. He pulled her into a hug when she got to her feet. They both missed the feel of contact for one another.

"You've been gone to long out of my arms" he whispered in her ear.

She didn't reply, only held tighter.

"Hey love birds, you have two weeks… two very long weeks without me to do that so can you at least say goodbye" Kendall said pouting.

Phoebe laughed and broke away from Cole.

She went to her friend and squealed "I'm going to miss you!" as they hugged.

Still hugging Kendall finished it "So…much."

The other girls joined in and it became a tear fest.

They pulled apart when the moment passed.

Cole hugged and kissed Kendall on the cheek, telling her to be good.

Robbie was next to say goodbye to the crew.

When Kendall was getting in the passenger side, a hand stopped her.

She turned to see Zach.

"I told you I'd be here. Always keep my promises remember" he smiled to her reminding them of how they met.

She hugged him.

He pulled her tighter when she whispered "I'll always remember."

He released her.

They stared at each other letting their eyes say what they couldn't.

"Good bye" he said flatly.

He was turning to go when she kissed him. A little stunned he reacted to the kiss late but still kissed back and gave her more. He laughed when she pulled on his bottom lip. Zach pressed another kiss on her lips.

"Call me when you get there" he said.

She nodded still looking into his hazel eyes. She got in the car, put on the seatbelt then turned to look at her friends out of the window and waved saying "See you later."

Blake and Julie climbed into the backseat. They pulled off waving to their friends.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Thanks for still reading!**

Cole and Phoebe had just arrived at the manor.

The flight was long and exhausting.

Phoebe called her sisters at the manor to tell them that they had arrived safely and is on their way.

While Cole pulled their suitcases out of the Taxi, Phoebe looked up at the manor.

She always wanted to get out of that old house, where she lived all her life. When it was time to leave for college, she was ecstatic. But now as she looked upon the house and up and down the street, she felt happy to be home.

The realization that she missed the place made her smile.

She saw a boy skateboard pass them when Cole came up to her and asked if she was ready.

"I should be asking you that" she turned to him.

He turned and looked at the manor. "I'm good you know, your acting like we're going to meet your parents these are your sisters."

"You will meet my dad, he'll be here for Thanksgiving" she told him as they stood on the front step.

"I don't remember you telling me about your father" he asked.

"Well we very well can't talk about this now, now let's go inside and meet my family."

They started up the steps when Cole stopped and turned to walk back down until Phoebe grabbed him and turned him back around "O… No you don't" she laughed.

"You had your chance to get out of this" she said as she pushed him up the steps.

When they reached the first stair before Phoebe could press the doorbell, the door open to her sisters.

"Phoebe!" They screeched.

"Piper … Prue" Phoebe said as she let go of Cole and hugged them both.

"Were so happy your home" Piper said when they pulled apart.

"It's strange… I feel happy to be home too" she told them as she beamed.

"You really look good" Prue said as she looked at her.

"Yeah I feel great and this is the reason why" she said as she backed up and held Cole hands. "This is my boyfriend Cole Turner" she introduced still beaming.

Piper was the first to speak.

"Nice to meet you" she said as she held out her hand.

He shook it.

"Same" he looked at her more closely and decided to guess her name "your Piper?" she nodded

"Phoebe told me a lot about you" he said as he let go of her hand.

Prue stood and looked at Cole.

She said a curt Hello and that was the end of it.

He nodded. "You must be Phoebe's older sister Prue" he said.

"In the flesh"

Phoebe and Piper broke up the staring contest between the two by going into the house.

Phoebe told her sisters she was going to her room.

She took Cole up with her so he could sit down there bags.

She sat on the bed with a sigh.

"Well I think you passed" she said.

He walked over to her but didn't sit down.

"Phoebe it's not a test. Anyway your sisters are great, I like that Prue is protective of you she wouldn't be a sister if she didn't. No worries about it remember?"

He stood her up and took off her coat.

Then he took off his and hung them up.

He came back over to her and they hugged.

_Phoebe!_

"My sisters are already starting to bug me" she groaned as she pulled away from him.

"They just miss you. Phoebe relax a little, there your sisters. Let's go see what they want. Okay" he told her as he pulled her out of the door leading to the stairs.

He looked around "Nice place" he complimented as they headed to the living room.

* * *

While Cole was in the bathroom he couldn't help but feel… feel something all day since he been in the Manor and with Phoebe's family.

It's strange…The feeling was like an energy pulling him towards something.

He felt it with Phoebe the last couple of weeks but he thought of it as him caring more for her.

Now being with her family he wasn't so sure.

Her middle sister Piper he liked her, _incredibly smart and a great cook._ When he was around her he felt it to but it wasn't as much as her boyfriend Leo.

He saw how Leo and Phoebe hugged when he came home…_ that's just the thing I don't remember hearing a door open, door bell ring or anything._ When I'm around him it's so positive, so pure, and unrealistic how my body screamed out towards him.

And Prue, if he wasn't involved with Phoebe he would be quick to say that it was something Super natural about her.

Beautiful house but for some strange reason he felt like he didn't belong there.

Belthazor was just itching to be released. He felt it. He looked into the steamy mirror and smoothed the fogginess away.

"There he is" he said to himself as he stared into his half Demon eyes. Black sunken eyes…Cole shook his head trying to believe how he could be such a thing. The contrast was unbelievable.

Now Cole wasn't saying he was an angel; he made some mistakes to know he was far from that but he certainly knew he wasn't what stared back at him.

Belthazor hearing his thoughts gave him a nasty smirk showing his tiny yellow teeth.

Cole flexed his jaw but gave him a smile – no teeth – no crinkle at the eyes or the cheeks; just the lifting of his lips showing Belthazor that he was not happy to see him.

_"You're unsure of your place now more than ever… I can feel your rage Cole. I am your anger, have you forgotten"_ Not a question, but still Belthazor squinted and cocked his head with the vicious smirk.

Cole did not reply he had to get back to Phoebe before anyone noticed he was taking exceptionally long.

_"You're in love with a witch you know it and I know it. Your weak Cole, you always was, Human half got the best of you… this time you hit the jackpot; fell for a witch"_ he bellowed a laugh. The roar of the laughter making Cole utterly mad… he got away before Belthazor would make his entrance and/or before he smashed his fist into The bathroom's mirror.

* * *

When Phoebe woke she expected arms wrapped around her, a strong warm body in back of her and hearing Cole's soft breathing.

But… she didn't.

She turned.

He wasn't even in the bed.

She turned to her alarm clock on her night stand and found a note on it where the time was supposed to be.

_Be back_

_Went for a jog_

_Cole _

"Hmm…" she read it again, wasn't long, it was simple he just went for a jog.

She exhaled and stretched out on the bed. She puts the note back down and hugs the pillow he slept on she smells his scent.

_Mmm… the smell of his aftershave and the old spice body wash he uses_. _It's so Cole,_ she smiled knowing that.

A knock at the door surprised her.

She sat up and called out to come in.

Piper poked her head in making sure she wasn't interrupting anything.

"Don't worry he's not here"

"Well where is he?"

"He went for a run" Phoebe replied.

"Ahh... an athletic man. Nice" The middle sister said as she sat on Phoebe's bed. "I like him; he's laid back and looks like he treats you well."

"He does"

"And he's so handsome… really sexy" Piper grinned at Phoebe

"Hey hands off, you already have Leo"

"Yes my Leo" Piper smiled thinking of how the two use to fight over him… and she came out on top.

"So you're lucky I let you have Leo… Wait" she smiled thinking it over.

"I'm lucky I let you have Leo or I would've never been able to have Cole."

Piper protested you did not let me have Leo.

"Maybe, maybe I will never tell" she laughed.

"I'm so happy for you Piper"

"And I am so happy for you…" they hugged.

While hugging Phoebe said I hope we found the right ones this time as Piper nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Took awhile but I'm still here**

Thanksgiving went well.

Piper cooked along with some help from everybody else.

When Victor came he brought pies and wine.

The group was sitting at the table chatting while waiting for him.

When he observed the food and then the faces around the table he hugged his daughters.

He was very pleased to see his youngest and kissed her cheek. Cole stood up to greet him and Victor momentarily eyed him but stuck out his hand and grasped Cole's firmly. They introduced themselves while Phoebe stood behind Cole.

They said blessing and said Happy Thanksgiving to their mother and Grams.

The group ate and drank while talking and laughing, enjoying themselves.

There were a couple of stares passed by Cole and Prue and also Victor.

All and all it went well.

The guys hovered around the TV after they ate, to watch Football.

Victor and Leo was asking Cole questions about who his favorite team was and then on to what was him and Phoebe about, how long… Cole was at a loss of words. He laughed and then looked at their faces and seeing how serious they were coughed it up.

"Mr. Bennett… I really care for your daughter sir and I don't know where this is going but I guarantee you I will not hurt her, I'll try my best not to sir"

Leo liked Cole, but there was something about him.

Something dark

Cole was hiding something.

_He can't be a threat to Phoebe, no I can see he's in love with her. Then what is it? _Leo asked himself.

He hoped whatever it was Phoebe wouldn't get hurt.

Victor simply nodded his head and turned back to the game.

_Another man has fallen for one of my daughters. My daughter a witch, a very powerful witch, and this young man_…

Victor checked him over

_Young man that is just a normal human being; I wonder how this one turns out when she tells him… or even if she tells him. He turned up his nose aha… they would've been better off with me, having a normal life. That's all I ever wanted for them, _Victor said to himself mentally shaking his head after that last thought.

* * *

"Babe I'm going to be late" Cole said rushing, putting on his dress socks and slipping on his shoes.

His tie was loosely undone hanging around his collar; his hair was out of placed and wet still from the fast shower he took.

They woke up late… well actually the alarm woke them up on time at six am but obviously Cole wanted to play around for an hour and another hour until they realized the time and jumped up and hastily got ready.

Phoebe was running around getting his suitcase together then getting herself together so she can take him to the airport.

The time was ten after eight and he was due for the plan at 9:45 am.

Phoebe put her coat on and turns to Cole to see him struggling with his tie.

She stopped and looked at him forgetting that they were late.

_He is so gorgeous, I know he's all man but nothing else comes to mind._

His dripping wet hair was curling at the top and his head was bent working at knotting his tie.

She went over to him and smoothed is hands away.

He looked up at her.

His eyes slanted with and etched of worry.

"Calm down" she told him slowly as she knotted his tie perfectly and straightened on his suit jacket.

Cole was utterly impressed he waited for her eyes to look up at his. When they connected he lightly kissed her lips, "Thank you" he whispered.

"Now let's get you on that plane" she said as she handed him his suit case.

They ran out and her sisters and Leo were waiting at the door to say goodbye.

Cole and Piper hugged and she told him not to be a stranger.

Leo grasped his hand firmly staring in Cole's eyes sending a message that only Cole would know.

Cole nodded his head.

Leo then pulled him for a hug, patted his back and gave him a big grin.

"Nice meeting you."

Prue said a simple goodbye she hid the glare she was sending to Cole from Phoebe and gave him a little smile as she opened the door for them.

Cole said "See yah" to all of them as they briskly walked out of the door and down the steps to Prue's car.

Phoebe sped away from the manor; they had a little after an hour to get to the airport.

Phoebe braked at the airport drop off terminal.

Cole reached behind and grabbed his suitcase.

He looked in front of them and saw two cars ahead of them.

He turned to Phoebe.

"It's okay you don't have to come in, it looks like it's going to be a while" he said as he looked back towards the cars ahead of him.

He checked the time. 9:29 AM –

Phoebe kissed him hard until he soothed and relaxed her with the intensity of his kiss. His tongue twisting about sorting out hers, his hands pulled at her and brought them together perfectly.

_God she could be so tempting_

He groaned and turned his head into the kiss not caring that he was late for his flight, only thing that was on his mind is Phoebe.

The next thing they heard was a cop knocking on the window.

They both jerked out of the kiss with a startled look on their face.

"Get a move on…madam" the officer said when they got his attention.

Phoebe nodded and the man left only to look back once.

Cole grabbed Phoebe hand and pulled it too his lips.

"I got to go Pheebs" he smiled as he used her nickname that her family called her. "I will miss you", he told her. He gave her one more kiss and then squeezed her hand. "Bye" he called out before he closed the car door.

Phoebe was about to say goodbye when that last touch of his hand hit her.

Images from all over were flying threw her head not making any sense.

She closed her eyes but they still were going.

Her heart was pounding fast, her breathing was uncontrolled.

She clenched the steering wheel tight, her shoulders shaking and her hands throbbing. She sucked up a lot of air, like she was coming up from below of the bottom of the ocean.

The moment was over and she looked around and saw the officer waving her out and Cole running to his terminal section.

She had tears in her eyes, was confused and angered by her sudden premonition.

She once again sped off.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The demon that was in her premonition was now invading her dreams…

_The blood shot red demon with the black painted visage. _

_Blackest eyes you ever seen and an ugly smile. _

_He was huge, muscular and tall. _

_The worse boogeyman_

_Cole was in my bed and he was having a nightmare, he was moving around, thrashing out at stuff that wasn't there and had cold sweats all through the night._

_I tried to calm him but he was getting worse._

_He was screaming and howling until he became that thing… The red demon_

_It laughed at me as I shrunk away and cried for Cole. _

_The demon only laughed harder and came at me faster, but before he put his hands around my throat he disappeared._

_Phoebe took a deep breath until she noticed another nightmare was happening. _

_Kendall and she were running away from the demon in the halls of the College._

_They were frantically screaming, pushing stuff in his way and slamming, locking doors but he still got threw them. _

_Most of the time he didn't even bust threw the doors; somehow he advanced right in their face. _

_Disappearing then reappearing in front of them._

_God I'm so scared. My heart feels like it's going to pound rite out of my body. _

_Kendall is in shock, she's hysterical; falling all over, crying nonstop and screaming there going to die _

_I'm trying to drag her along the halls when the demon appears right in front of us._

_He looks at me, cocks his head and gives me that ugly smirk of his._

_Then he shoots something out of his hand, it's blue and bright in a ball shaped. It goes inside Kendall and she shakes uncontrollably, and then explodes. I cry out a no… then kick at him, my rage getting the best of me until he falls on his ass. _

_When I'm about to punch his lights out, I suddenly see Cole in his bed pulling me down on top of him. _

_He kisses all over my face. _

_He sucks my earlobe knowing where I like it. _

_Then kiss down too my neck ready to lick and nib at it._

_I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach and my toes start to curl, I love it when he does that. It tickles and he knows it but he doesn't care, he keeps sucking trying to mark my body._

_I laugh and push at his body, I can't take it anymore. _

_He pulls up his t shirt I was wearing to bed and lick his way down the v shaped on my chest. One by one he teases and taunts my breast, then my nipples. Kissing them, fondling and licking at them. _

_I try to touch him, mainly his erection but he pushes my hands away. _

_Cole let me I say trying again to stroke him._

_He pushes my hands more forcibly away and bites my nipple._

_I arch my back and give a little scream at the pain. I push him off and touch the injured nipple. Cole? I asked. _

_What the hell? but when I look up it's not Cole it's once again the demon. _

_He holds my hands down on the mattress and presses his knees down to hold my legs still._

_He advances on me following where ever I squirmed or moved my head to get away from him. _

_He picks his head up to laugh and this is the first time I hear him talk, his voice is deep, raw and chilling to the point where you want to crawl up and die._

_**What's the matter Pheebs don't you want to kiss me baby **__he said as he snaked his long big tongue out and licked the side of her cheek._

_Phoebe screamed!!!!!_

* * *

"No… LET me Go…" she hollered.

She was crying and moving all over her bed.

Her sisters came in and sat down on her bed trying to calm her down but she still was kicking and screaming.

"Phoebe what's wrong" Piper said concerned as she tried to shake Phoebe awake.

"Snap out of it Phoebe, Wake up…" Prue gently held her face up.

Phoebe came too as the faces weren't clear to her and she called out Cole and Kendall before falling back into a restless sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Back at the school for three days. Three days. Three days that I've been distancing myself from him. Him. I don't know who he is anymore. I come back acting like nothing happen. He asks me for the miss phone calls… and I reply like I had no clue he called or I was busy._

_Cole._ She shakes her head.

_My premonitions are never misleading. I saw him the second day I came back. I missed all his calls the first day on purpose. I just didn't know what to do… how to make up for this situation or how to go along with it. Fighting with the battle to ask him, dump him, love him… I didn't tell my sisters, but I could tell they knew something was wrong. I couldn't tell them, they would go after him even though he hasn't harmed me in any way. _

"Err…" she said out loud in her psychology class. People turned to her and she shrugged a little. "Sorry"

_He loves me shouldn't that be all that mattered right? _She asked_ herself._

Cole was waiting for Phoebe at her door.

Cole didn't know how many times he went crazy that long week not talking to her. He could barely function for that court trial. Then the first day back I couldn't find her. It felt like she was deliberately avoiding me. _I don't know how many times I called that day or knocked on the door_. Cole had no clue she knew he is a demon but he knew something was up and he wanted to get over it. So he would wait… and wait until she came home and finally face him so they could get to the bottom of this.

20 minutes later Phoebe found Cole sitting on the top landings of her stairs near her door. Phoebe shook a little when he looked up at her. "Cole" she said her startled. He stood up and she moved down a step. He stared at her. Noticing and feeling the fear that vibrated threw her.

"Phoebe" he whispered. He started to think about the last time he saw her. _The airport_. He had forgotten. When he looked back at her she looked…

He looked at her again, just then he knew… she knew._ Damn!_

He looked up at the ceiling then down to the floor as he pushed his hands into his pockets. He stepped back out of her way. "Let me Explain" he told her.

She was a little slow getting to her door and opening it but it was done. As soon as he walked in and closed the door, he began not waiting for her to turn around. "The secret I have that you may already know is that I am a Demon" he clearly stated.

She turned around slowly. They stared at each other. He leaned on the door waiting for her to speak. When the silence stretched he began first.

"Say something Phoebe… I am a demon, and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about…"

"Can demons love, Cole?" Phoebe asked interrupting him.

Cole was blown away from that question. He had no clue how to answer it. "What are you asking me Phoebe?"

"I want to know have you and I've been fake… some sick plot to get back at the charmed ones" She choked back a sob.

"Charmed ones?" Cole said shockingly. Phoebe stared at him then. Noticing the shock that over shadowed his face. _He didn't know_

Cole was absolutely stunned. "I knew you were a witch but wasn't aware of the Charmed part. I guess it all fits. Your sisters and you. The Charmed ones" Still shock he passed her and went to sit in the living room.

"Phoebe I am a demon…"

"Stop saying that" Phoebe came in front of him and yelled. "I know already, I knew. That week I had nonstop nightmares of your demon" She stood in front of him. "I should have known this was too good to be true" she stated more to herself then him.

"You think our coupling was nothing, you think that I don't have feeling for you Phoebe… well then you're wrong. He held up his hand to stop her from talking. "Wait please just let me tell you about my demon side"

"Demon side?" Phoebe said.

"Yes I am half human and half Demon. My mom is a Demon and My dad a Human. I was taken away from him when I was a baby by mother… she also killed him. I was taught how to be a demon by my mother--

"I don't want to hear this" Phoebe said walking off.

He caught her arm and held her still. "Let me finish" He told her. He waited for her to comply. She sat on the table in front of him. "Thank you" He said gently. Taking a deep breath he continued. "When my mom died I began to feel my human side. Feel how I could love and care. I left the underworld and returned up here just like my father wanted me to, to have a life not being a demon. It was hard resisting my demon urges. I met people like me. Half demons that went through the same thing. I learned how to control and stop it"

"So what you're saying is that you don't kill people"

"I haven't for years… I didn't ask for this to be inside me Phoebe… but I guess my father fell in love with a demon. I can love. And I do Phoebe. I do whenever I am with you Phoebe. You have to have felt it. I'm not lying to you now or ever. I need you Phoebe, I don't know what I would do if you left me"

Phoebe could only stare at him. It was a lot to take in. "Cole I'm a Witch… a charmed one. It's not possible to love a demon—

Cole sat forward and looked at her while saying "But you do"

"This could never work Cole, God what would my sisters say if they find out… better yet what they would do"

He brought her hand into his. "I would never hurt you"

She stared up at him "Yes I know that, but what about Zach and Kendall?"

"What about them?" He looked into her eyes. "No Zach doesn't know and he doesn't need to know"

"So everything just stays the same and you and I just go back to what we were. Act like nothing happens". She shakes her head "Not possible Cole, we will never be the same again"

"I know that Phoebe, but don't you think it's better this way. That there are no secrets between us. We will never be a normal couple Phoebe and I'm fine with this… are you?"

"I don't know… I don't even think that's the issue right now" She pulls her hands from his and rests them in her lap. "I think we need some space Cole. I need to figure out what to do"

He stood up and paced. "I don't think we should do this but I'm going to do it". Phoebe looked up to him then. "Yes I'm going to give you your space. It really makes no difference if were together or apart I will always still want you Phoebe. _Love you was more like it._ Don't let this come between us… I need you"

He bent to kiss her but she turned so instead he kissed her cheek. "I meant what I said Phoebe about everything" he walked to the door and let himself out.

**Sorry took long… It's not my best, I have to get use to writing again so don't worry it will get better.**


	23. Chapter 23

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

Zach just entered Kendall's place. She called him over cause there was no one home.

"Zach" she said getting up off the couch to greet him. She hurriedly pushes him to sit down. "We have to talk about our friends".

Zach quirks up and eyebrow and sits back to look at Kendall.

"What?"

"This is what you called me over here for" he asked. He didn't wait for a reply. "Kendall they said they don't want us to interfere. There's nothing we can do. Leave them alone let them work it out"

"I have left it alone but it's been weeks now. I don't understand what happened. It has to be something with their trip. They haven't been the same since they returned. Has he said anything to you?"

"For the millionth time NO"

Kendall checked Zach over. He seemed frustrated. "Zach what's got you so bent out of shaped? I just care about our friends"

He took a minute to answer as he stared at nothing. "I know honey but I'm tired of this. Coming to you and always hearing the same thing. We should be out having some fun or better yet in your bed having some fun". He laughed a little. "I know, I'm sorry but I'm just stressed and tired. My best friend is not himself and Hockey practice was tough today. Coach is out of his mind with drills"

Kendall pulled him to her and kissed his forehead then both his cheeks before her lips closed over his. She moved them slowly over them until he opened and let her tongue glide in to his mouth to meet his. The moan he made satisfied her and she pulled off ending the kiss with a few smaller light ones against the lips. "I miss my friend to Zach and I just want it to be the way it used to. I can't be happy if Phoebe is unhappy that's not right"

"What do you want me to do Kendall? There coming in between us Kendall. There's not one day where together and you think about them—

"Well I can't help it Zach. I'm use to them… the both of them with us"

"I get that but there's nothing we can do… so stop trying or where going to end like them soon" _Shit!_ Zach held up his hands. "That came out wrong"

"Hmm… I guess Zach"

"I'm tired Kendall, I think I should go" He played with something invisible on her thigh. "Unless you want me to stay?"

She got off his lap and stood. "No I think you should go" she said walking to the door.

He shook his head and followed her to the door. Before she was about to open it he placed a hand on the door and turned to her. "Kendall… Don't do this. I said some things tonight, I didn't mean it… I was just tired. I'll call you later okay; I promise" he said telling her. He leaned down to kiss her and he was glad that she accepted it. "Bye" he told her as she opened the door. "Talk to you later" she replied.

Cole and Blake are in the Gym. It's late but Cole couldn't sleep. He got up and got ready for yet again a night of working out. On his way out Blake was heading also to the gym, with a gym bag in his hand he nodded towards Cole. "Yup Ace its one of those kinds of nights", Cole told him as they went out of their house.

Blake was trying so hard to catch up to Cole. Usually Cole had a problem with doing more than 3 sets. It was ridiculous of how his strength was tonight. He didn't need pumping up, he just needs a guy to stand by him and make sure his arms didn't fall off of him with the weight he was throwing around. This work out was usual for Blake, but seeing Cole at it made Blake wonder things. "Okay Cole let's take a break there buddy" he told him while trying to take the bar from him but Cole was adamant about it. He shook his head while still lifting the steel off his chest. "Noo…I'm not done yet" he gritted out, lifting the bar fully up then bringing it down. Releasing a big breath he pushed the bar up again but his arms finally gave out on him and the piece of steel stayed on his chest until Blake saved him and set it back on the rack. Cole stayed there breathing in and out… huffing and puffing.

He smiled at Blake loving the way he felt after that last set. His insides were burning up. But his chest felt cool and ready for another. It sort of felt like a night with Phoebe going at it… then when he came; he was hot all over but then rapidly cooling ready for more. When he thought of that his features change and Blake noticed it. Cole noticed the mood he was in from time to time but there was nothing he could do, he wanted Phoebe and she wanted to think.

He groaned as he sat forward and covered his face. Blake came around to sit in front of him. Not trying to intrude too much but Blake wanted to know so he asked the obvious. "What's been going on with you?" He waited for Cole to say something but got no reply, or movement. "Cole I don't want to get in your business—

"So don't" Cole interrupted harshly. He unmasked his face, uncovering it with his hands so he stared upon Blake.

"But When I see you like this… my friend you need some help" he stated.

Belthazor eyes flashed in front of Blake's. Blake in turn was not scared or frightened by the image he just saw. He also flashed his demonic eyes towards Cole, letting him know that however mad he was getting he would not turn this down. He was a friend and a friend in need would for sure get Blake's help.

"Ace, What I need…" slightly shaking his head, calming down his anger and stopping his demonic form from making an appearance. "I can't have… Right Now!" he resumed.

Blake knew this was about Phoebe. _Kendall was driving me and Julie insane with these two. I just thought that it was a couple of day's kind of thing. I didn't know it would take them this long, to have both down and out about it. Both of them have been acting weird and it has been infecting us all either friendship or our relationship… let's just say it hasn't been good to all hangout since._

Blake looked at his sports watch. It was after 3am. _Time flies_. Blake didn't know what to say to his friend. He never did know how to express himself…only in paintings. "Hey you know me man, I don't talk well. I'm surprised Julie and I is still together… you know cause I barely talk to her or tell her things she need to hear, according to her. Me and Julie, our relationship is tuff… I mean really hard. I wasn't use to somebody umm… clinging to me I should say or staying around all the time. It was weird telling her stuff that she shouldn't have known"

Cole looked up then and was interested in knowing what she knows. "You mean to tell me you told her about… Ace"

"No… sort of. I painted Ace and showed it to her, well she kind of found it and asked about it. I told her in some way that was me". He squinted his eyes and focused on his hands, thinking of that moment. "Do you know what she did?"

Cole shook his head.

"She laughed. Laughed right in my face and then told me the painting was cute". Blake shook his head. "And she wonders why I never open up to her"

Cole grinned at the story and then chuckled at the glare Blake was giving him. The story helped him a little, to have hope in his relationship with Phoebe. He smirked again thinking of how such a ditz Julie could be.

"Not funny man I open up to you to and you treat me just how she did. It really hurts man", Blake said as he got up and gathered his stuff. Cole put a hand on his shoulder. He turned him around and hugged him. It was quick but Blake knew he meant it. He pulled off of him and grasped his hand. "Thanks Ace, it really helped a lot… all of it". Blake nodded and shook his hand firmly. "What are friends for?"

Cole nodded. "I'm going to get her back, starting from now. It's been long enough"

Cole looked like he was going to run right over to Phoebe's house and tell her.

"Hey man it's really late I know you want to get you two back on track but you got to think things through, she probly have classes tomorrow" Blake told him trying to stop him from making a fool of himself.

Cole began to see things clearly. The adrenaline to have Phoebe back overwhelmed him and he just didn't want to wait any longer. He shook his head agreeing with Blake.

He patted Cole's back and moved him to the exit of the gym. "Getting Phoebe back… later and having a Beer at our place Now… how 'bout a nice cold one for you" Blake said smiling to himself that it worked.

**Thanks for the Reviews… glad there are people still out there reading this! Plz Continue*** O and if you haven't already figured out Blake (Cole's friend and Roommate) is one of the Demons in the brotherhood. Demon form(Ace) Blake's Nickname(Ace)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Later on that day… Noonish**

Andy Swift had just come out of his Architecture course. He was studying to be a landscape architect. All Andy's life he liked to notice his surroundings and wishes to make it better. Most of the work on the gardening of the landscape around the school was done by Andy and his team. Andy walked around the halls of the massive college. He then saw Phoebe Hailiwell walking out of a class down the hall.

"Hey Phoebe, wait up" he called after her quickening his pace to get to her.

She turned to face the caller and found her Horticulture classmate coming towards her. She really didn't want to be bothered right now but she also didn't want to be rude so she waved to him. Phoebe looked him over as he approached her.

Andy was wearing a black graphic Sweatshirt on. He had the hood on covering his dark blonde hair. She could see the front of his spiked hair sticking out of it. His skin was tanned color. He had long brown eyebrows, not too bushy but also not skinny. His eyes were dark Green. His lips pink, top lip small but the bottom stuck out a little. His nose wasn't big or pointy, it fit his face well. He had a large neck and though she couldn't see his body… chest etc. She knew he was in great shape. He wore baggy pants with some black working boots. Phoebe couldn't lie that he was a very attractive person. She heard he did modeling for a while and was successful but stopped.

"Hi Andy"

"Hello Phoebe" he greeted her. He had a smooth voice not too deep but suave. Phoebe moved to lean on the wall near the class she exited and Andy stood in front of her. "I haven't seen you around lately" when she didn't give him an explanation he continued. "I was away when all that Charlie Madison stuff happened. Then when I came back to school it went so fast that the next thing I know I'm away from it again because of the vacation we just had".

"Yup" she agreed. "This year is certainly going by quick, will be graduating in no time"

He nodded.

"So what kept you away earlier this year?" She asked not really interested just talking.

"I was assigned to a park project in New Orleans for the benefit our school is doing for Hurricane Katrina"

Phoebe was now intrigued, she had heard about a plan to help New Orleans but didn't know they really did anything. "I wanted to go to that, how was it?"

"It was great; the state is getting back together. It looks like a lot of people helped and got the state back on its feet. A lot of people were nice and just pleased to be helped like this. You should've seen the kids. They were so happy when the park was done. That's why I like this job. They reminded me of when I was young, how I was so picky about which parks I wanted to go to". They both smiled at that comment. "But yeah you would have enjoyed it… I did, he told her"

"Aww man if anything like that comes up again tell me, I would like to go for a positive cause like that"

"Sure, I'm about to go to the greenhouse … how about u tag along and come feed my buddies with me"

She grinned at the mention of his plants.

"I feel they'll last longer if you treat them with respect and make them want to be alive"

Phoebe thought about the possibilities. She had nowhere to go accept to her bed. She had nothing to do but dodge her friends and him. She turned back to Andy and accepted his offer to join him at the green house.

"Great" he said as he walked along side of her. "I haven't seen my babies in a long time, I hope they'll be pretty or better yet alive for our guest" he said looking at her as he held the door open for Phoebe.

"You're naming them again", she said smiling. "Yes I know that" he smiled back at her.

After three hours of fun with Andy, they had planted, potted, fed and watered the plants at the greenhouse. After all that hard work they had a bite to eat on a bench that viewed a portion of the college lake and the joggers trail. Just sitting talking about nothing or something to the both of them. Andy had cracked jokes about her when she told him she could jog. He couldn't help but laugh, but then seriously told her that she looked like she was in great shape and he had no doubt in his mind that she could do it. Andy had things to do so he walked Phoebe to her building.

Phoebe didn't want to believe it but she was having a good time. All the time Phoebe spent with Andy he did nothing but be a friend to her. He never tried to advance on her, intrude on her, or tried to know more personal stuff about her. All he did was talk or listened. He taught her a lot of stuff about plants that she never knew. Phoebe wanted to only be friends with Andy and enjoyed his company.

While they were walking up stairs to her door Phoebe was laughing so hard she had trouble getting to her door.

"No wait Green thumb… Mr. I call my plants names, you have no business trying to make fun of me okay Green thumb, you know what that's your name for now on" she smirked

"Green thumb eh…" He grinned. "Not bad at all, you know what I'm gonna call you…" he thought a minute

"What?" Phoebe chuckled out

"I don't know" he told her as he burst out laughing. "Ok… I got it…eh stop trying to make me laugh" he told her grinning when she looked so amused. "Cosmos…"

"What"

"You heard me Cosmos, that's your nickname"

"Why?" she asked smiling finally starting up the staircases again.

"Well Cosmos is a flower, remember I showed you them… they look a little like sunflowers or daisies". She thought for a moment then nodded remembering. "Yeah that's you, they happen to be a flower I really like and it was the first flower that came to mind when I thought of a name for you. I don't know I think it suits you, don't you think Cosmo?" he called her.

She giggled "it's growing on to me already Green thumb"

Still laughing they finally got to the door. Once again Phoebe does not notice Cole until she heads for the door and finds him leaning against it staring at her. Her mood changes from play mode to serious. Andy noticed it and was aware of Cole.

"Phoebe you okay, is this your door?" She nodded but kept her eyes away from Cole. Cole stepped back from the door and greeted them.

"Hello Phoebe… Andy"

Andy tuned to Phoebe. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked looking towards Cole.

"No you have to be somewhere and I can handle Cole… Go" she told him.

"Okay only if you're sure—

"She is, you heard the lady" Cole finally talked.

Phoebe sent a glare to Cole then turned back to Andy and gently pushed him to the stairs. "I had a great time today Green Thumb; we've got to do that again.

Andy smiled pleased. "No problem just come over to my place… hearing Cole mutter something, Andy explained what he meant. "My place as in The Greenhouse, anytime you want Cosmos" he called her by her new nickname. He said Goodbye and left.

"Now that he's gone—

"What do you want Cole?" she asked loudly as she pushed her door open and waited for him to come in.

"I want you" he said as he reached for her hand and brought her to him. In one quick move his lips was on hers, sweeping her off her feet with that searing kiss. He kicked the door shut and placed her against it. The kiss was so intense and she couldn't help not to kiss back. Maybe it was because she missed her boyfriend. She missed the feel of his lips, the stroke of his tongue. The feeling she would get when his hands was touching her in all the right places, like he is beginning to do now. _God I missed this_.

**I know not enough Phoebe and Cole but don't worry people there coming, I just had to introduce Andy to ya. If you go back to the beginning chapters, Cole has a brotherhood meeting and one of the demons end up fighting him… well u should get it now who Andy is! Please R&R. Thanks!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 ****NC-17 people so you've been warned! Enjoy***

"What do you want Cole?" she asked loudly as she pushed her door open and waited for him to come in.

"I want you" he said as he reached for her hand and brought her to him. In one quick move his lips was on hers, sweeping her off her feet with that searing kiss. He kicked the door shut and placed her against it. The kiss was so intense that she couldn't help but not to kiss back. Maybe it was because she missed her boyfriend. She missed the feel of his lips, the stroke of his tongue. The feeling she would get when his hands was touching her in all the right places, like he is beginning to do now. _God I missed this_.

Cole was severely turned on by the control his body had over Phoebe. He was eliciting breathless moans out of her body. She clanged to him when he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. He wanted to stop and be a gentleman about this, to ask her if she wanted this. _But damn it… I can't pull away from her. I don't want to. I'm afraid if we stop this it's over before it even started. "_Mmm…" He moaned into her mouth as she scrapped her teeth again on his top lip.

She began to twist and turn under his touch, impatient wanting for something she hasn't had in so long. He held her tight, willing her to be patient and wait for the inevitable. _God I need air…She takes my breath away but I don't want to leave her. _He has no choice but to break from the passionate kiss. While he gathers his breathing back to control, Phoebe starts a burning trail down his throat. The feeling was indescribable. She stroked her tongue around his Adams apple and in return Cole quivered from the tingle he felt. _She's asking for it._ He told himself noticing her signs when she couldn't wait much longer.

While keeping her in his arms he moved her to the kitchen table and plopped her down on to it. The bedroom was out of question, they probly would have gotten half way there and ended up on the floor in the hallway. The living room was far enough so he took two steps into the kitchen and brought her down on the first thing he saw that he could lay her on.

Phoebe groaned when her butt came in contact of her table. The table groaned itself and shook with a thud. Cole leaned over to entangle their mouths together again. He started loosening the buttons on her coat, then disengaging their bodies for one second to pull the damn thing off of her. That scattered somewhere, not caring Cole sought out to remove the clothes off of her whole body. Phoebe nibbled, sucked, or caressed any skin she could come in contact with since Cole was so busy undressing her. She tried to unbutton his trench coat but every time she got to the third button her fingers would slip from the haste she was in or Cole would move to do something blocking/stopping her from unclasping the button. She groaned, frustrated. "Cole, take this off" she ordered with pure lust.

He stood up and unclasped the buttons slowly, fixated with her eyes, his eyes asking hers what he could not speak of. _Do you want me? _She nodded as if she heard him. "Faster Cole" she told him not liking his tease show. His coat, sweater, and shirt were pulled off, now thrown wherever it landed along with her clothes. "You're still a bit over dressed, that to" she pointed at the clothing she wanted to be removed. His hands moved to the belt buckle that was holding his pants up. He opened it. Then went the buttons… The zipper, the screeching sound it made in the quiet apartment. He focused more closely on her as he was about to pull them down. The licking of her lips slowly and then the intake of her bottom lip made him slow his movements all to a complete stop. He started to move towards her again, leaving the forgotten pants on. She held up a finger when she noticed he was leaning over her, still with clothes on. He wanted to release her cute red lip from the prison her teeth kept it in. "Those off…She pointed once again, squirming away from his advances. "Down now" she ordered again when he did nothing about their problem.

He lowered his pants and not meaning to but also the boxers dragged along with them. Not noticing he still had on his shoes until his pants would not obliged to get off of him, he kicked them off. Along went the rest of his clothes as he discarded them away from him. There he stood finally like a Greek God, all she saw was skin and that's pretty much all she wanted to see. He came to her. Instead of kissing her, he kissed her navel. She moaned when she felt his tongue dip into it. His hands were sliding up her thighs which had just finished caressing her feet and legs. She laughed at his soft touch which tickled her when his fingers came in contact with her inner thigh. His fingers trailing up and his mouth moving lower, both sensations were killing her. Both his hands and mouth was soon met together in a women's most desired place of them all. Phoebe had to hold on to the ends of the table as the touch of his mouth was too pleasurable to stand. She moaned, groaned and did everything else to show she enjoyed it. Before she was climaxing, she tried everything to stop it, even pulling away a bit but it wasn't meant to be stopped and she wanted it so she held on to Cole's head crying out as he sent her over the edge.

Cole loving the way she came and that he was the one that caused it, made his cock move slightly. He kissed up to her lips, his hard on pulsing, ready and waiting for her heat. When the kiss turned into a battle like the ones before, Cole felt Phoebe's hand. Her hand felt like silk over his rod. The strokes were unbelievable but what had him in a hurry to be inside her was the touch he felt when her finger moved over his tip. _I can't wait much longer_. He stood up, and then thought for a moment. His minds still clear enough to seek out protection, which was in his wallet somewhere in the kitchen in one of his discarded clothing. "Aha…" he grinned when he felt the package, _Thank you God_. He freed the condom and then sheaths it on to him.

Eyes locked, he pulled her body to the end of the table; closer to him. He moves in between her legs, positioning himself right for what came next. What came next was Phoebe wide eyed stare and a beautiful moan that floated to Cole's ear. Cole loved the first contact, the first push inside of Phoebe. _It feels good, Cole told himself. _Phoebe not knowing agreed but said it out loud making Cole pump faster. He positioned Phoebe's legs to have her feet resting on his chest. Cole let a breathless moan escape when he felt how deep this new position let him. The table squeaked and rocked under Phoebe but she didn't care, she is so close to a multiple orgasm she literally could taste it when Cole came to her for a kiss. Another reposition of her legs, except this time her feet are dangling over his back while her legs rest on his shoulder blades. The harder strokes and a faster pace told Phoebe he loved this position more. Still pumping Cole let go of her legs and moved to lean on her as he thrust. Phoebe was right there with him, calling out his name in whispers against his ear or shouting.

She felt it. He shivers. She knew he was close. "Right there Cole… Harder" she said using words to encourage his orgasm. "O…Phoebe" he whispered as he slowed down his strokes but made them harder. He came nearly seconds after and it was a strong one. He held her tighter and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, before he made that last thrust and went over the edge. Phoebe was pleased with their love making. Cole was still on her, completely spent and restless on top of her. His eyes closed and his body trying to calm down and breathe. The next thing they knew they were on the floor still on the table though.

Cole looked to Phoebe to see if she was ok. Phoebe smiled at his concern letting him know that she was better than okay. He looked around. "I guess the table finally gave out on us" he said smirking.

Phoebe turned him around so that she was on top and he was lying on the now leg less table. "No matter at least it lasted for as long as it did". She straddled him taking him in. Once again he told himself _it feels good. _"I don't think it could have lasted at all with all the things I am going to do to you, but I got to say… she paused as she quickened her movements and moaned. I love the table down here better". He chuckled as he traced her lips and then brought her down for a much needed kiss.

**Yeah … I don't know about ya but that made me want to call my boyfriend pronto lol… Phole discussion next up, did making love solve anything? I guess you got to come back and read to know what happens. See ya!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

After all that happen in the kitchen, things heated up again and again when they tried to make it to the bedroom. They ended up on the carpet floor in the living room, the armrest of the sofa, the wall near the bathroom…. Finally they ended up on her bed. Cole had to carry her after their last act of coupling. It was amazing he was still walking let alone carrying her around. They rested for a few hours into the am zone of the night; soon they would wake up, energized and well rested, ready for more loving from the other. The insatiable couple making love, pleasing each other to greater amounts making the other times of their coupling a mere memory.

A Friday morning it was. The couple lay in bed not wanting to face the question in their heads. Phoebe still sleeping lay draped on Cole. Her head resting on his heart, her arms and legs tangled up with his along with the bed sheets. He watched her sleep. Her lips partly open her breathing peaceful and regulated. He trailed his knuckles over the side of her face, mainly her soft plump cheek. She sighed and moved closer to him; if that was even possible. He smiled to himself thinking about the things she promised to do to him. _An o how she kept true to her word _he thought. Cole didn't know what came over him yesterday. He turned to look out the window near her bed. It seemed to be raining Cole saw. He was glad that neither had a class today, _Well maybe Phoebe; an evening Class._

As he stared out the window he remembered what came over him yesterday, _Jealousy. _He came over to tell Phoebe that it had been long enough and he wanted her back. Somehow that sort of never came out. He had just came from class and waited for her at her door. When she arrived she had company, which she seemed to have spent the whole day with. _And enjoyed spending time with the manly companion. _He hadn't seen her for weeks and she was out with some guy having a great time. They may have not noticed but it sent his blood boiling. First time in a long time he could say that he wanted to use his powers. He was relieved when Andy left for both him and Phoebe's sake. She wouldn't of like the person he would have become if Andy stayed just a few minutes longer. When she opened the door and asked him what he wanted, that had Cole fuming. _Her attitude towards me didn't help the situation. She sounded annoyed, when she should have been pleased to see me. So I didn't think I just wanted to feel. Told her I wanted her and then took her in my arms before she could protest and felt her lips. _

Phoebe stirred waking. She turned to him her head still resting on his chest. He turned from the window to look down at her. Phoebe gave him a smile, small but still one. She turned away and stared at nothing, thinking. Phoebe knew what she did. She knew she couldn't blame it on nothing but wanting to be held by Cole again. She terribly missed him, even though she didn't show it. Phoebe hated being apart from her friends and mostly him, but she just didn't know how to accept that Cole is a demon and she a witch. Explanations, problems, solutions, and everything else was in her head these past weeks. Her head was in overdrive trying to make sense of it all. When finally she got sick of it. It made her tiresome all the time. All she knew was that she loved Cole and never had anything close to what they had with somebody else. _Cole says he wants us to try and work this out. It does not matter to him that we are genetically different. He made it clear to me that he wasn't like most demons and that he cared about the well fare of the innocence. _Phoebe doesn't want to get hurt. She seen what demons did to her family and trust was a big thing to her. _I hope what I'm about to do doesn't get me or my family killed or worst have a broken heart. _She turns back to him. "I'm ready to talk when you are" she tells him.

Not expecting this Cole stares in her eyes. "There's really not that much to say Phoebe, all I know is that I'm tired of being apart from you; I want you in my life for as ever long as you let me. I'm falling for you hard Phoebe, he paused realizing he spoke his emotions. I would never hurt you or the people you care about…" he enclosed his hand over hers; he resumed "you have to believe that".

Phoebe stared at their joined hands on his chest. "I do believe that and I do want you Cole…"

Cole watching Phoebe as best as he could with her hair blocking some of his view. "But?" he asked feeling that there was more.

"But… I'm afraid of what's going to happen". She exhaled slowly. "I just don't want to regret this" she told him honestly.

"And you won't, I'll make sure of that" he said smiling down to her, realizing that he had her back. "I've missed you Pheebs" he grinned when she hit him playfully. "But I did, you should have seen me with my friends… he shook his head… I just wasn't the same"

"Me too, I missed you very much Mr. Turner" she finally leaned down to kiss him. Like all of the other times, that's how it started a fiercely intense kiss but this time since they just smoothed things out, it was much softer but made them want for more all the same and once again the couple made love slowly but avid. In the end Cole whispered to Phoebe in her arms while she was a sleep. "_I love you"_

**Thanks for everything… this one was short but it wasn't that much to write I felt, just made it short & simple. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27- R&R Plz**

Grabs the remote and turns TV on.

"_-There's an update on the Charlie Maddison disappearance" _The anchor told the viewers. "_Maddison body was found dead in a nearby forest of the campus, by a jogger. The jogger says not aware that it was a body; he stumbled over something very large and hard. He then called the police". _

"Wholly shit, the dude is really dead" a student said bewildered by the news.

"_The police are reporting murder. It appears that Charlie Maddison is believed to be strangled to death…" _The anchor shakes his head.

The other anchor, a woman speaks for him. "_Our condolence goes out to his friends and family and when we return will have more on this story, stay tuned"_

Across campus at another house, Robbie clicked off the TV and he too shook his head. Blake and Julie entered the living room to cross to the Kitchen.

"Good Morning" they both say to him. When Robbie doesn't respond or look there way, Blake calls to him. "Rob, what's up?"

He finally turns to them and tells them what he saw on the news.

"O my god" Julie says as she presses her hand to her lips. Blake just stood there silent as he listened to the rest of the update from the news. Phones start ringing breaking the silence. Obviously their friends heard the news.

They met up at Kendall's house. Most people were in the living room watching the news, having side conversations against the wall, walking in and out of Eric and Johnny's adjourning house. The people that were there were either the roommates that lived in both the houses or friends. Robbie, his friend Denise, Blake and Julie made their way into the now crowded living room. They saw Kendall talking with Tom. She waved them over. Kendall and Tom greeted their guest. "Where's Phoebe", Julie asked.

"She called. She should be on her way. Is Cole with you all?" Kendall asked them.

"No he wasn't home; he hasn't been there in days. I saw him in class though" Blake told her. Tom excused himself, and Zach came out of the bathroom and made his way to them. "O I figured you were here because I didn't hear u come in last night" Blake said after the hellos. Zach nodded.

Robbie nodded to Zach. "You heard" he wasn't asking a question. Zach looked at him. "All this time we thought he took a long extended vacation… when really in a way he did, He died", feeling compassion for not caring about the guy.

"Robbie we didn't know, Charlie's usually a prick so we all thought that he just wanted some attention, I'm sorry for him" Zach told him.

"Yea but that mean our friends were right about what they saw, and there's this freak show killer out there— Eric was cut off by Zach

"If that is true there would've been more murders…"

Their friends joined in voicing their opinions about the situation. It sometimes elevated into a heated debate because some were friends of the late Charlie Maddison.

Phoebe and Cole entered the house together and their friends noticed and came to them. Cole took Phoebe's hand into his as they walked to them. Phoebe smiled at her friends feeling like she hasn't seen them in years. Now seeing them under these circumstances was a little sad.

Kendall smiled at them both approving of the couple. Zach stood behind Kendall and looked over her to see his best friend. He barely talked to Cole since him and Phoebe had split. He seen him in class a few days and noticed how much changed he were, he was happy, he was himself again. So he kind of knew that they were back together and Cole not being home also helped. He whispered into Kendall's ear "Are you happy now?" She turned to him then looks back at their friends around them. She leaned against him and whispered back "Very".

**Thanks for the Reviews… Another short one****


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 R&R**

After the arrival of Cole and Phoebe they discussed them getting back together and more of Charlie Maddison. Everybody was mostly bored or in a gloomy mood over all of it so they decided to have movie day. They were all there and had nothing else to do so they agreed and set it up.

The College didn't have classes the next day because the Maddison family arrived and had to go over things with the President of the college, plus the police were all over the campus once again asking questions.

So the four of them traveled to the city to go ice skating. They were all enjoying each other company again. It's been so long since they hung out like this that it felt good. Zach was glad to see Kendall laughing and smiling again as she talked to her friend. They sat in the back as Cole drove and Phoebe sat in the front seat next to him. It felt good to them to be like this again, it just felt right.  
"We have one full day for you ladies to drag us around wherever you two want" Cole said as he looked in the rearview mirror to see Zach's reaction to this.

He groaned. "What a long day this will be". Cole chuckled. "It's not funny man you should have been there last week—He turned to Kendall "It was last week that I took you shopping rite?"

She nodded. "Well anyway this one drove me insane that whole day. I'm never going shopping with her again—"Hey how can you say that, it was fun"

"Yeah fun for you while you dragged me into every clothing and shoes store in the mall, some we went into two times… And I got to be the lucky one to pay for all that and hold all those bags" he shook his head.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I tried on the lingerie in the store and showed them to you piece by piece and let you pick the ones you liked—

"Yes that was the best part about the shopping but its crazy going with woman. Guys… we know what were looking for right when we walk into the store, all we have to do is search for it and buy it then were out the door … I mean am I right or am I right" he said to Cole when he saw him nodding his head agreeing.

"Yea you women like to shop all over and buy anything that looks good to you and sometimes it might be the same thing just different color or material and you'll still buy it.

"No" both Phoebe and Kendall said to them.

Pulling into the parking lot area of the ice skating ring, looking for a spot he said "Yes"

"You two shouldn't be complaining because obviously you like what you see" Phoebe told the guys while demonstrating herself by the movement of her hands.

Cole found a spot and pulled into it. The parking lot was a bit full so that meant that the ring would be probly crowded. There were two parts of the ring, hockey on one side and ice skating on the other. If there were a lot of people they would open up the hockey side to the ice skaters.

Cole unclasped his seat belt. "Well I certainly like what I see" he said to her as he leaned over to her for a kiss she moved to him and kissed him back not caring about the battle of the sexes conversation they were having a minute ago.

"Aww… What a sucker you are Phoebe, one kiss from him and your all over him—Zach pulled her over to him and laughed. They got out of the car and Kendall was still going on and on. "Babe shut up" Zach told her. Kendall stopped and turned to him. He smirked. "Calm down, I mean Yes dear, I'm sorry" he told her.

"That's what I thought you said" she smirked back at him when he leaned down to kiss her she moved away and then kissed him. She pulled on his bottom lip biting it until he groaned then soothing it with the flick of her tongue. She laughed against his mouth when he grasped her butt firmly because of the last contact she had with his lips.

"Break it up you two" Cole told them as him and Phoebe was waiting for them. "Come on you guys lets skate" Phoebe said as Zach and Kendall began to walk with them.

It was a great day for Skating, the weather wasn't so bad. The sun was trying to not let the clouds cover it. The temperature was high for this time of year but it still had a chill to it.

Zach was carrying his hockey skates as well as Kendall brand new Skates he bought for her. He told her I'm going to teach you. It doesn't look good for a hockey player like me to have a girlfriend that doesn't know how to skate. So they've been working on it and she's gotten much better so he bought her those as a present for doing such a good job.

Phoebe knows how to ice skate because she also rollerblades. Her Skates are purple and white. Now Cole can act like he knows how to ice skate but he really doesn't know how. He has all black Ice skates which were tied together and hanging from his shoulder.

They paid to get in and looked down at the ring at the people on it.

"I really wish our ring at the school were open but they closed it since school is close down for today. We could've had the ring all to our selves" Zach said.

"It's not so bad" Cole said as he laced up his skates. They sat putting on their ice Skates. Then they put their stuff in lockers, each couple sharing their own.

Zach helped Kendall to the ice as they waddled over to it. Cole and Phoebe were already on the ice, skating while holding each other hand. Zach laughed when he saw Cole fall.

Cole was doing great, he was amazed with himself of how long he been on his feet and skating with Phoebe. He felt a little braver and tried to spin Phoebe around although she twirled around safely, Cole lost balance and slipped.

"Zach you're not watching me" Kendall said wanting his undivided attention. Kendall was standing on her own on the ice and Zach couldn't see that because he was too busy laughing at Cole. He turned to her and apologized. "Wow your brilliant Kendall he said as she skated ahead of him on her on. "Thank you, I had an exceptional teacher" Kendall complimented. Zach took her hand in his. "Skate with me" he said as they glided around the ring, moving around people, spinning her around then catching her in his arms if she went off balance. They were enjoying each other. Phoebe at one point tried to make Zach fall while she and Kendall skated together and the guys talk. Zach got her back when he threw a snow ball at her and it landed on her back. She whined to Cole telling him to stand up for her.

Cole threw a ball at Kendall but she saw it before it could touch her and moved out of the way. "Cole" she screeched. "I did nothing to you, get Zach"

Zach grinned to Cole when he turned Zach's way. "Now Cole, You can't catch me on ice" Zach telling Cole. "O is that so" Cole replied steadily moving towards Zach as Zach skated backwards away from. Not paying attention to what was in back of him Zach tripped over a little boy.

"Zach watch out Kendall said near him but it was too late as he fell on the little boy. Cole and Phoebe didn't laugh until they picked Zach off the crushed boy. The boy was ok just a little shaken up by what happen. Zach on the other hand pride was hurt. He was completely embarrassed and told the boy and his mother when she came out on the ice to see if her son was ok, sorry many times.

"That wasn't funny you guys you could've hurt that little boy" Kendall told them as Phoebe and Cole looked like they wanted to burst out laughing. Phoebe couldn't hold it anymore and laughed hard causing Cole to chuckle along with her. Zach shook his head not happy that he fell into Cole and Phoebe's trap. He grabbed Kendall's hand and took her to get some hot coco.

Cole shrugged and Phoebe turned to him and smirked. Still on the ice he entwined their hands together and brought one to his lips and softly kissed her knuckles. As people passed them, kids laughed and screamed around them, other couples enjoying their skate; were all drown out by Phoebe and Cole. They only focused on each other as they skated in circles. Loss in the other one eyes, Cole brought Phoebe closer to him. As he hugged her while they slowly spines, he increased the speed making Phoebe laugh tossing her head back and letting her hair flow through the breeze.

Zach and Kendall are sitting on a bench near the ring. "Look at those two, there in complete bliss, I don't know what happen between them but it sure looks like there better than ever" Kendall said looking at her friends.

Zach nodded. He saw Kendall reaching for her phone. "Who are you calling?"

"No one" She turns and looks at him. "I'm going to take a picture of them"

She programs her phone to the camera, focus it on the couple waiting for the right shot to get. _Clicks…Flash_

The perfect picture by Kendall Hart, of her two friends standing in the middle of the ice, their hands wrapped around each other pulling them close and their foreheads were touching as they smiled.

Cole backed off when he felt Phoebe shiver, staring at her face. "You cold, you want to step off for a minute" he asked. Phoebe looks at him, really looks at him. _I guess this is what love feels like. _She shakes her head. "I'm fine right here" _In your arms. _Cole leans down to her cheek and presses a kiss there. His slightly chilled lips on her warm cheek makes them both shiver this time, both feeling the contact it made to their bodies. She smiles. "Are you cold" not really asking, it was a joke letting him know the same reason he trembled, she did.

A teen stumbles into them and slightly moves them. He say's sorry when Cole turns to him and then scurries away. Cole shakes his head. Phoebe turns Cole face to her and tells him she's hungry. She smacks a kiss on to his lips then pulls him to their friends.

"Are you two ready to go?" Zach asks. They nod. "Great cause I'm starving—

"Me two" Phoebe agrees.

As they change into their shoes, then get into the car and drive to the nearest restaurant. The restaurant had live music, a bar and a dance floor.

"_Let's go dancing" _Phoebe said in the car before they got to the restaurant._ "Yeah let's dance the night away" _Kendall replied pulling on Zach's tie to bring him to her mouth. "_Okay Dancing it is"_ Cole smiled driving to a restaurant he knew with a bar, great music and food.

**Had to end it there… Fingers… Umm let me know Next chapter should I continue with the dancing or start new cause I have other ideas… I think lol. Anyway I'll let u choose ~ See Ya!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – R&R Thanks!!**

Phoebe and Cole were worn-out from all the events that happen the past day and night. It was 2 AM when they got home. All of them enjoyed themselves. The restaurant was great just like Cole told them. Their foods arrive fast. It taste better than great which Kendall complimented. The dance floor was packed and the band just kept playing songs back to back. Cole asked Phoebe to dance and when they got out there they were stuck together, actually glued together. Phoebe didn't want to break from the embrace for one second, and it helped that the songs were soft and slow. Zach and Kendall finally got to the dance floor when Kendall dragged him. Zach was just enjoying her body when he had her in his arms. He moved her all over that floor. Time flew and it was late, both couples wasn't aware of it. When they made that drive back to the College the couples split saying goodbye and went their separate ways.

Phoebe and Cole were at Phoebe's house. When they arrived they stripped and showered together; as the water got colder things heated up between the two. They dried off with towels and covered their bodies with it as they walked to her bed. They shed the towels off their bodies as they crawled under the sheets and back into each other's arms. As they snuggled in the silence of the darken room the ringtone of Phoebe's phone was heard. Phoebe groaned, as she sat up and clicked on the lamp searching out for her phone. When she got it out of her purse she made her way back to the bed with the sheet she dragged off of Cole. Cole eyes are close while he rested on the pillow. She laid her back against his chest and her head lay somewhere on his shoulder. He turned his head to her hair, smelling it then brushing his lips on it.

"Who called?" he asked

Phoebe had not checked. She flicked open her phone and stared at a picture of them on the screen. She smiled. "Look" she showed Cole handing him the device. Cole stared at them. Kendall had sent the picture to Phoebe's phone. "It's beautiful right?" Phoebe asked as she turned around to him. Cole still staring, he traced the image of her with his index finger. A smile spread across his face. "It's better than beautiful, it's perfect Phoebe" he told her.

Phoebe cheeks turned a shade of red, blushing she looked away. Then took the phone and replied with a yup. She scrolled down to read Kendall's text.

This pic takes my breath away… it's truly stunning and I'm jealous.

Just like you are in this picture

Be HAPPY Phoebe!

K

"Kendall took the picture; she say's to be happy"

"And you should" Cole told her opening one eye.

"I know and I am. I am very happy. Today proved that we can be normal around our friends. I didn't once think of you as a Demon today"

"And I never thought of you being a witch"

Cole sat up and leaned against the headboard. He shut the lamp off and then pulled her to him. He straightened the covers over them. Phoebe still held the phone open viewing their perfect image in the dark. "I love it… man what a friend I have in Kendall. She's not like my sisters and when I came to college that's all I was use to, my sisters. I never really had a best friend. When I met Kendall things changed. She felt like a sister to me. Still staring at the text her friend sent. "She is and she will always be my sister"

Phoebe closed her phone and sat it on her nightstand, she noticed the time. "Cole it's close to 5'o clock, we should sleep you have classes in a few hours"

Cole still resting his head against the headboard opened his eyes. It was really dark and if Phoebe wasn't on the bed with him he wouldn't have known where to look for her. The moon shine drifting threw her window helped a little. Phoebe lay against Cole again. "We should have that picture blown up and put in a frame or something" he suggested.

"Yeah I would like that. We could put one in my room and yours"

Cole nod. He did like the sound of that. He wrapped his arms around Phoebe under the comforter as he pulled them back down on the mattress. "Don't worry about me Phoebe I'm not tired" Cole said going back to that conversation. They both rest together enjoying their body's closeness.

Phoebe out of nowhere asking the question she wanted to ask ever since she had that Nightmare. "Can I see Cole" she asked

Cole confused. "See what"

"Can I see your demon half?"

"Why Phoebe" He said quickly.

"I want to see what he looks like. I never asked you about—

"It's not him… it's me it's a part of me and didn't you see my demon side in your premonition" Cole said not liking this subject. He turned away lying on his back as he rubbed his face.

"Why does this bother you so much?" Phoebe said turning to him, staying at a distance so she could somehow see his face. He didn't answer. "I saw a demon but not clear on what he look like just that he was huge and was red. I also remember his teeth, also huge and yellow… what a nasty grin he had"

Cole turned her way straining in the dark to see her. _I might as well open up to her but what if I do and she leaves me for good. Tell her everything, show her Belthazor and she just run out and leave me_. He rubbed his face again this time with a loud groan. "Phoebe" he sighed.

"Please Cole I just want to be closer to you and by knowing who you are" she put her hands on his cheeks and smoothed her thumb over it. "Who you really are will make us both closer"

"My demon name is Belthazor, I'm an upper level demon, I have no clue how old I am but I'm a whole lot older than I look, and my powers consist of shimmering, Energy balls, Pyrokinesis/Telekinesis. I can control my demon half but I am stronger when I am Belthazor" He took a moment to let her take that all in.

"Wow" Phoebe said taken aback not expecting all of it.

"We can't end it now Phoebe, you said you wanted to know all of it and now you know. Next step is seeing. Don't be afraid okay. She nods. Whatever you see or hear just know that it is still me right here with you". He waited a moment getting his self together and making sure she was ready to see the demon. He took a deep breath and willed himself to transform.

The demon appeared in front of her rather quickly. Largely laying about on the bed in the same place Cole was. Only difference he appeared fully clothed. The demon looked up too Phoebe and with the shining of the moon she saw him as the demon in her unforgettable nightmare. She quickly moved away and clicked on the lights like as if she was a little kid seeing a boogeyman. She stood near the lamp, as she put her hand to her mouth covering it, speechless.

Belthazor as Cole laid about staring at her. "Look past it Phoebe think of me" He said his voice scarily deep and chilling. "Look past the difference of my demons appearance and the sound of the voice. I'm still Cole; it's still me he said as he held out his giant red hand willing her to come over to him.

Phoebe listened to Cole looking past everything and her nightmare. She came to him. She sat on the bed and took his hand. Her hands fitting into his like a baby, so small and gentle to his rather large but smooth hand. She wasn't afraid of what was in front of her because she knew Cole would never hurt her. Still the demon in front of her was a scary sight to see. She looked all over him. The difference was unbelievable. "I see" she said. She moved her hands over his black suit. She kept her eyes on his face as she reached for it. Tracing the line tattoos around it.

His face is soft and silky, his head is bald, everything red and black. In some way she felt he was strangely attractive. As they stared back at each other she told him to turn back. He did and there was Cole back again like he never left still laying in the same spot. "You want me to leave?" he asked not looking at her.

"No, I want you to stay. Seeing Belthazor showed me you trust me and it actually helped me get over picturing how horrible your demon half is. You made me realize that it's you even though I can't see you underneath all that massive red character". She kissed his lips. "Thank you Cole for letting me see that side of you, for letting me in"

"I took a chance even though I knew you could leave me for good this time, but what wouldn't I do for you?"

"Would you give me the world if you could?"

"I would if that's what you really want"

She shook her head and played with the silver chain around his neck. "What I really want is for you to give me your heart, would you give me your love Cole" she whispered.

Again he repeated "I would if that's what you really want" he brought her lips to his, brushing over them softly until he pressed harder wanting more from the kiss. He turned her on her back while he leaned on top of her. As he pulled apart staring in her eyes and playing with her hair he thought about what she was asking him to do or say, _Was he really ready to say those words to her, would he actually give her his love? _

Knowingly speaking out loud as he looked her in the eyes and holding one of her hands while still playing in her hair with the other "_I would because I already have"_, answering his question and hers in a few but meaningful words.

**Well Thanks for everything… Come back next week to read!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry people lol I was on writers block… I think were close to an ending….i think I strayed away from the point of the story but I'm back n its clear n my mind now!**

**Chapter 30 **

_**Shimmered **__---into the halls of the school…the person if u could call it that didn't exactly walk…it moved within the halls in ways unexplainable. In mere seconds it would be there than over there…a powerful creature… and it liked to think of the college as its own… from the time it arrived….believed that it was the only demon on campus n would feast among the humans. Turned out it was wrong…happened to bump into one of them in this exact very hall it shimmered in. The demon could sense n smell the other… that's why it loss focused of its where about…so mind blowing, threw it off that a hint of fear was present when it collided with the other demon. But the thing is… it could sense the other but the demon could not sense him. _

_Cause (it) wasn't really a demon…. A prince of darkness, shape shifter, monster, vampire, god… who knows not even it knew…it had the appearance of a man but it could also be a woman in a blink of an eye. _

_(He) began to realize that it was more demons on the campus….like a Professor he had last year…killed him instantly after the semester…it was believed that the Professor had retired. Killed him n suckled some of the elder demons blood. The Professor began to sense him and notice weird things about him, so he had to be eliminated if the word served right. Being an older n powerful demon he grew to sense him. The demon that he bumped in with was still around… but (He) began to notice that the demon acted like a human…he never saw him outside of his human form in (he) never sensed a wrongful thought in the demon…he just went to his classes, lived with his roommates and went out with women. So for the time being he wasn't a threat to (Him). _

_He assumed his human form and walked the halls that early morning…while wondering if there were more demons and if they would be a threat to him like his Professor and Charlie was. "_Oh…Alistair it's only you"…she exclaimed feeling relieved even when she heard someone.

(He) turned her way slowly… "Yes Professor Outfield sorry I scared you… jus taking a walk since I can't sleep. I'll be on my way; once again sorry" Alistair told her when she said nothing. "Goodbye" she told him as she continued her destination also.

* * *

Phoebe had gotten up to walk in the snow that early morning… she had a lot to think about. People was beginning to become missing. It was almost the end of the 1st semester and her senior year was becoming even weirder than the start. Her powers weren't anywhere useful. Cole was acting weird around her. He was becoming protective of her while knowing she could handle herself. Their relationship was on the rocks again. No real problems but she believed that he was keeping secrets from her. Leaving sometimes and not returning for a week and saying it was just business. He couldn't talk about demons to her or the underworld. He told her he didn't know anything and that all his life he was hiding from the charmed ones and the source. She gets that but she had a feeling that he was keeping something from her.

"Stupid me" she whispered to herself. _It was still dark out…dawn looking actually and she was out walking the snowy grounds by herself. She saw a man jog past her…didn't catch his face so she continued hew walk. Shaking her head…who would be jogging at this hour and in this weather…_she turned around to look back at the jogger but she saw him coming back her way in then she realized who it was. She couldn't help herself but she smiled a little.

"Hey you"…she said as the jogger stopped in front of her and caught his breath.

One eyebrow up as he asked what she was doing out here by herself. "I'm taking a walk, green thumb" she called the jogger. Andy perked up…remembering that day they spent together. Smiling at his nickname but got serious again. "I can see that Phoebe but it's cold and dark out here"

She walked a little away from him then turned around. "Says you, who is jogging out at 5am when it's freezing….look around Andy do you see any other joggers" He held up his hands in surrender knowing she was right and this conversation would lead to know where. "Okay your right but – "you're also right to Andy… I just wanted to think and I needed sum air" she interrupted.

He smoothed his bare hands back in forth wanting the warmth. She saw his need for heat and closed her gloved hands over his. He stared at the contact…feeling the little warmth it sparked. They began to walk while Phoebe holding Andy's hand but then pocketed both hers n his to keep both from freezing. Andy only had 1 pocket on his track suit hoodie… he used that for his other hand. "Y didn't u wear gloves?"She asked

"Thank you…I couldn't find any"

"Walk with me" she told him. "I thought I already was" he replied smartly. They walked along the school grounds talking about merely nothing but what had been going on with their lives since they last seen each other.

As they walked they got near the main campus and saw a student come out. He looked to be wearing all black and had long black messy hair. His skin wasn't pale but wasn't tanned either… he had normal white skin. He kept his eyes low as he passed by them muttering a courtesy good morning and kept on his way until he looked up at both shell shocked.

_No way it can't be…Alistair was focused on the sensations he was feeling between the two… he couldn't tell which one was stronger but he knew they were both powerful beings. _

They stopped walking and stared at him also wondering what was wrong with the young man. Phoebe nudged Andy to talk to him… but she starts to feel something strong between the two. Her powers felt blocked and she was frustrated by the sensation. The man quickly fled off when he came eye to eye with her. The connection was broken but it began to feel strangely hot. Phoebe pulled apart her and Andy's hand becoming sidetrack. Andy stared at her feeling a need to hold her but Phoebe beat him to it and they were hugging. Andy pulled them apart…the need for her burning his body as he came to her lips and pressed his against her hard… lustful like. Phoebe had no control of the feeling…she just wanted Andy.

_Alistair shimmered behind a building near the couple. With a smirk on his face… he looked at the couple making out. He knew the man was a demon but he couldn't tell what the woman was. He didn't understand it. She was beautiful and there was a connection…her soul was so pure that it hurt to look at her when he wanted to do just that. He released them from his lustful spell. He needed a diversion to get away from them because he had the feeling that she could sense him. Now they had this to worry about and would hopefully forget about him….for now. He took one more look at her and then vanished! _

"Oh nooo what are we doing"…she pulled apart from him. Andy still a little bewildered shouted out the first thing that came to mind "I haven't a clue... but it felt good" she backed away from him realizing that they were put on a spell…they both stated "we were on a spell" … realizing that they repeated it out loud. Phoebe lowered both her hands from her face and looked at Andy closely. Trying to remember what happen before the kiss. "You believe in stuff like that?" she asked. Andy circled around her becoming aware of the signs now. Clearing his mind he remembered the man. He looked down the street from them. _Empty- nobody- gone!_

"Hellooo" Phoebe said trying to get his attention. "Look Cosmos I know you felt it too…that man... he put a spell on us…for what I don't know…but he did it and I'm going to find out why" He searched her eyes clear on something else now. The spell made her vulnerable and he could see right through her…_ A WITCH! _He closed his hands over hers and told her they had to talk about this later and jogged away from her…leaving her alone while the daylight begin to shine.

**Phoebe and Cole next chapter people…don't worry I'm going to update sooner this time lol !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 31**

Phoebe returned to her apartment. When she went into her bedroom she was still confused and baffled from the morning's events. _That man…he put a spell on us! _She sat down on her bed to regain her composure. She had class in a few hours and if she wanted she could take a nap, but phoebe didn't feel sleepy. She had so much energy; she wanted to talk to Andy, see that man, and also talk to Cole. Cole's discussion wouldn't go so well. Phoebe wondered if she should even tell him. Well she couldn't think about it….now that he shimmered into her room.

Cole looks down at her. His face was stoic n expressionless but he asked her one simple question. "Where were you?"

Phoebe stood…annoyed by his entrance in her home and the question. "Soo… that's all I get… no Hi Phoebe….or Good morning would've been nice. No wait… you know what would have been nice… if you used the fucking door" she let that part slip out as she hissed out. She shook her head and sat back down…watching him from the bed.

Cole watched her little rant through close observation…Trying to find out what the fuss was really all about. He excused the little outburst and went to stand over. "Well you know Phoebe…I haven't been around in a week or so – "I haven't forgotten Cole" she interrupted. He continued…having more patience with her than he thought. "I came back a couple of hours ago and you where not here…Nowhere to be found actually. "So where were you?" he repeated the question even drier than before.

Phoebe got up and walked out the room with Cole following. She went into the kitchen to get her something to drink…feeling parched all of a sudden.

"Phoebe are you keeping something from me? Your acting funny"…he said as he leaned on her counter…his stare on her wouldn't let up.

After she drank a sip of her orange juice she turned to him. "You sound like you know something I don't. So just ask the question you want to ask me. First of all… I went for a walk" she told him while putting the carton back in the refrigerator.

Cole stood straighter now. "That late in the morning you decided to go for a walk"…his once whispered voice escalated to a higher tone. He clenched his fist willing himself to stay calm. "Don't you know there's a killer out here Phoebe… its winter time now and the days are darker"

Phoebe listened. _Cole was concerned for her. He probly came here to see her and gotten worried when he couldn't hind her_. She now realized what was wrong. "I know I shouldn't have been out there… I was only going to get some air then be back here but… I don't know I just kept walking. But I was okay and I wasn't alone". His eyes focused on her when she told him he wasn't alone. Phoebe realized what the next question would be so she flat out told him. "I bumped into Andy…" she looked up trying to remember his last name but Cole beat her to it.

"- Andy Swift" he bit out.

"He was jogging and he passed by me and didn't like the fact that I was out all alone and walked with me. See I'm okay I was safe" she told him.

Cole crossed the room to her and stared directly in her eyes. "Listen to me Phoebe I don't want you around him... stay away from him" he said much louder as Phoebe opened her mouth to protest. Phoebe walked away from him…well tried until Cole grabbed her arm to pull her back in front him. "You understand…I can't lose you, when you wasn't here I got scared and I looked all over. I'm sorry Phoebe but I just don't like feeling that way".

Phoebe hugged him for the first time in weeks. "Cole I know you don't like Andy but he's my friend and he's no harm to either of us". _The kiss lingered in the back of her mind but she couldn't tell him… not when he was in this mood. _Cole held her tighter and then told her to just listen to him before he backed away out of her arms. "I have to go talk to some of my professors and let them know I'm back". He moved to kiss her cheek and left…out the front door.

Cole walked out into her hallway and what kept running threw his head was her voice saying _I'm okay I was safe with Andy Swift_. Cole knew she didn't say it in those exact words but it was meant that way. He got so angry by that…he punched the wall and shimmered away.

* * *

Shimmered to the darken cave…he formed into Belthazor and roared "MEETING NOW!"

Blake eyes popped open and he almost left rite then forgetting he was at Julies place. He shook her lightly so he could escape out from under her. Hurriedly clothed….

Felix was in the shower when he heard Belthazor…_Aww no…not now_ he thought. He was in a very compromising position since he was with a lady…she was doing things to him that would cause him to have blue balls if he left….

Quinn is in his Philosophy of love and wisdom lecture….Thanks to his Professor Mr. Monroe he was falling asleep. He was nearly dozing off to sleep when he heard it…_Belthazor is calling_. He was relieved…anything to get him out of there. Quinn wanted to teleport right from their and he could because he was the only one in his row but he knew better…thinking of a way to leave. His professor turned from the chalk board still talking to his class about how the years of the main source or wisdom became.

Belthazor roared heavily this time… **"**_**I SAID NOWW!"**_

Instantly Blake kissed Julie goodbye while she still slept and he vanished as he ran to the door.

Felix was overcoming a mind blowing orgasm as he hurriedly dress he gently dismiss the girl with excuses of his roommates coming home any minute…she slapped a very tempting kiss onto him as she left... the door slam shut… his back to the door now while he blew out air and cursed out loud "I'm fucking coming"…he shimmered from the exact same spot.

"What the fuck does he want?" Andy muttered as he was just a block away from Phoebes building. He wanted to talk to her about this morning after he searched the block and the surrounding of the nearby campus for the guy… nothing… then there was what he found in her. She was a witch and he wondered who else knows or better yet if his brother Cole knew… "I'll guess that'll have to wait but maybe I will alert the brotherhood about possibly another demon or supernatural being out on campus" He checked the block making sure he was alone to shimmer out. He was. He was gone.

Quinn grabbed his books, stood up and hurriedly left the class with out and explanation to his professor when he asked. He just kept walking fast as he held his ear while he left the auditorium like class. _–Opened the door- Exit – Vanished –_

Blake was the first to arrive…Andy and Felix both stormed in unhappy as they wanted to know what Cole wanted. Quinn was the last to come… very out of breathed wondering what he missed.

"Finally you're here" Belthazor turned to them... "Amend too your demon form and let's begin…we have a lot to go over" he said firmly as he stared directly towards Andy.

**MORE BROTHERHOOD DISCUSSION UP NEXT…THINGS GETS HEATED! THANKS FOR READING…**


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors note: last chapter I wrote Andy was Cole's brother … Not by blood but by the Brotherhood…they all feel a connection by this formation they started of the brotherhood!**

**Chapter 32**

**Blake was the first to arrive…Andy and Felix both stormed in unhappy as they wanted to know what Cole wanted. Quinn was the last to come… very out of breathed wondering what he missed. **

"**Finally you're here" Belthazor turned to them... "Amend too your demon form and let's begin…we have a lot to go over" he said firmly as he stared directly towards Andy.**

Cole calmed down front of his brothers… relaxed trying to maintain control. But he knew it was too late n his brothers could sense his anger. Nonetheless he regained control of Belthazor. He took his eyes off of the Black demon sitting across from him. His blood boiled when their eyes met.

"Well …" Vex tried to start up the meeting… he just wanted to get back to his lady friend.

Belthazor turned to him…a mere glare sparked between the two… Vex was the type of demon to talk before thinking…That talked alot but could back it up…he also always went for a challenge. So he glared rite back at Belthazor with a crooked smirk.

"I'm back as you can see… what has happen since I left. Anything I should know about…" He looked around the circle of Demons… all giving him their full attention.

Gorthon spoke up for the rest of them…his deep voice chilling the room. "Everything's been pretty quiet, Belthazor". The others nodded their heads.

"Except…" Thorn spoke up…acting like there was something on his mind that he couldn't help but get it off…

"There was this one thing when I was with Phoebe"- he couldn't even finish with Belthazor growling at his throat. Thorns eyes sparked a little as he began to figure out what made Cole lose his temper. Ahh you must have talked to Phoebe… leaning in closer wanting to get a good look at Cole as he asked his next question. "What did yah two discuss?"

"Enough to know that you were with her- STAY AWAY FROM PHOEBE" he bit out angrily…

Thorn not the least bit intimidated, flashed Belthazor a toothy grin. He was torn by the thrill to toy with Belthazor but also cared that Phoebe was involved. He couldn't help but add though how he wasn't the one who left his girlfriend walking alone at such a time.

"-But to move on to other things" bellowed Thorn as Belthazor growled. "I think there's a threat at this college. I actually saw him. I didn't really get a good look at him; his demon form sat looking unsure if that was possible. Human he did look, defiantly a student and younger than us. The guy walked right past us. He did stop and stare at your girl for a few" he directed this to Belthazor.

"What do you mean?" Asked Belthazor

"He was a little transfixed by her, had him immobile for a moment before he walked off" Thorn continued. "But the thing that made me knew he was some form of super natural because he put a spell…" Thorn thought for a minute unsure of what to say about the kiss-

"Put a spell on us" Thorn told the truth.

The demons all started talking at once, curious about this new information. Belthazor was silent. Thinking, maybe but curious, very. He silenced the attack of questions hurled out towards Thorn. Belthazor asked what the spell was.

Thorn spoke loud enough for all to hear "Lust"

All eyes were on Belthazor when the word from Thorn's mouth floated in one ear out the other. He kept his eyes low and didn't react fast before he shimmered not wasting time to walk to the other side of the table, to Thorn lifting the demon from his seat. Thorn ready for this braced himself sidetracking the blow he was about to receive. Ace got in the way of the two, holding Belthazor off has he wanted to repeat the unaccomplished move. Ace looking Belthazor squarely both big in shape, Ace bigger and darker begin to use his influences to control Belthazor to calm down. Thorn stated again that they were on a spell, seemed like no one heard him. Vex joined his side.

"We shouldn't be fighting at all, every meeting we have it feels like "brotherhood" is just a name", and he changed to Felix. "I don't need my demon side to feel powerful". Gorthon joined him, as his human form appeared. "There's something out there that is invading on our land sorta speak. It's killing some of our friends and if we can't do it than he damn sure can't", he waited a bit as he stared at the other demons, "Right?" He asked them.

They nodded. Ace stared between Thorn n Belthazor. Blake formed and moved away from the two. Belthazor was the next to change. Cole gave Andy a stern look. "We settle this now, he told him. Phoebe is mine, I will protect her, I will love her, and I don't want you nowhere near her", Cole demanded.

Andy looked up at Cole. The two were forever challenging each other. They were so alike but then again they weren't. Cole the more obedient and strong type, Andy the silent, dark, arrogant type, at least when he wanted to be. "You're not the boss of her; you let her make that choice. Were just friends".

"If you two are done, I think we need to realize how to find this demon" Quinn stated

Andy tuned to Quinn "that's the thing, I couldn't read him maybe because I wasn't focusing on him or whatever, nothing mysterious came about until after I realized from the spell".

"What are you saying?" Felix asked

"I don't think this thing is fully a demon, whatever it is its young and powerful" He replied

Cole told everybody to be on high alert, and he would go look around since he was the oldest demon out of them and would probly be able to sense another powerful creature.

They left that cave time and time again as they always did, dark and abandon as if they were never there. The only difference of this night was that the unity of the brotherhood was restored after being broken for far too long.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**Chapter 33 **

_Texan girl paced around in her room holding a white stick, looking down hesitantly at it. Little after 2 minutes the blond, brown eyed girl collapsed on her bed finding out what she needed to know. Her face showed no expression as she plopped down on her bed. She curled up in the fetal position as her world spiraled around her. She didn't cry nor sobbed, was she just herself?_

A wintery day at the college, but a spectacular winter day Kendall felt. She loved the snow, even though growing up in Florida when she moved up east the snow amazed her. She had just left the lab, was working on a few concoctions for her next perfume. Without Boyd it was useless, at least that's what she though. She went out of the building and twirled around with her chest pointed upward and her palms spread out about her. As she twirled the snow was coming down on her lightly, she opened her mouth and the snowflakes floated down her tongue then instantly become a dot of water. Out of know where a snowball hit her in the back. Her enjoyment with her favorite season put on hold as she focused to find who the culprit that dared to interrupt her was. She searched the white surrounding of the vicinity, the almost covered bench, between the big oak trees, and as she turned she notice that there wasn't really much out here.

"I know you out there" she yelled to nothing.

She waited hearing her own voice echo the snowy like surrounding. She fixed her scarf tighter around her throat and went about propping her curls all the while searching about. She smirked.

"Chicken shit" she yelled to know one.

She received a text message, as it vibrated in her purse the feeling spooked her and she shuddered. Muttering about as she searched for her small device. She momentarily brightened up again as she stared at the name on the screen, and then read the text. "Ha" she laughed as she pushed in the correct text as she sent the message.

_Chicken shit huh? If that's how you really feel babe. _

_Z_

_lol where are you, show yourself now!_

_K_

She waited and waited for his message. Walked around a bit, even tried to search for him again. Natta, nothing he was good at hide and seeks. Once again the vibration from her phone startled her… she shook her head as she read the text. Err…

_I want you Kendall, come find me._

_Z_

_If you want me so bad you would've came out by now. Stop the games Zach and just show yourself! _

_K_

She walked over to the bench and wiped the sheet of snow off of it and sat. Her behind would be a little wet but her coat would protect her. Come on Zach she said more to herself as she bounced about trying to shake off the cold. Kendall she heard his voice echo about. She stood and looked up to see him running toward her, actually right into her. "Zach what are you doing" she started to take steps back. He was coming at her like a dog saying hello to its owner when they arrive.

It was too late as he tackled her to the snow filled ground. The layers of snow cushioned her fall also with the help of Zach's arm and other body parts that protected her from falling hard. They rolled or slide down the hill like surface. Kendall no more irritated smiled up at Zach as they played in the winter. Zach rolled them over as they came to a stop, him now on top; his eyes searched all of Kendall's face. Mesmerized by the feel of her, the smell, the beauty she created around them, and the beauty in her was quite strong for Zach to comprehend lying on top of her. He rubbed his cheek against her creamy soft one. His eyes trying to keep contact with hers but everything about her he found distracting. He couldn't take this anymore if he couldn't have her no one would. He crushed her body to his inhaling a mixture of her hair with the snow in it.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she felt a little discomfort staying in this position for as long as they had.

"It's getting harder and harder each day not having you Kendall" he flat out told her.

Her eyes told him he said the right thing, but to clarify his sentiment he explained that he could wait forever though. Kendall kissed him. Her icy lips mixed with the tantalizing lip gloss made Zach shutter as he held her tight and kissed back. Lips joined, moist mouths opened and inhaled the other tongues, and this was soothing each other's body, comforting it with warmth. Oblivious to the snow falling on them or the smearing of the cold blanket snow they rolled around in, their kisses was as a slow burn to heaven or hell. The kiss eventually ended, not because they were out of breath but because of the sentiment of the kiss finally ended, all that was needed to say in that emotion was expressed. Kendall had her eyes closes as she was leaned back listening to the air and the crinkle and crackle of the snows decent to the ground. Zach propped on his elbows leaning above her had his eyes close also, willing his erection to decease. "I take that back, I can't wait forever… I could never wait that long for You". Kendall smiled.

Julie ran out of Blake's room, she wasn't crying but she was in a rush to get out of his house. When she almost knocked Zach and Kendall over in her hasty retreat to leave, she showed no eye contact or didn't have the decency to mutter an apology. Kendall was startled and excused herself from Zach's hold on her. She ran off after her friend.

Although concerned for the woman Zach couldn't help but get frustrated with the interruptions. He walked down the corridor noticing that Blake wasn't running after Julie _no my girl is_ he thought. "Blake" he called out as he stepped into his friend's room. He found Blake staring at himself in the mirror. Zach was silent as he entered the room and stood behind his friend. He looked into the mirror, in Blake's eyes as they reflected back into Blake's. His friend was completely loss in his own thoughts. _No (she kept talking),__** Noooo! **__You can't have it; if you do I will walk away from you __**forever!**_ Blake's words were chilling and then again uncertain as he was afraid for Julie and himself. Blake didn't want the memory of her happy face turning into anger than disgust and then her statement that had her walking quickly out the door…and away from him _**Forever! **_He instantly punched the glass as he saw Ace grinning broadly at him as he held something small and a miniature version of itself cooing in Ace's arms, the pieces of the image breaking only in his mirror but not in his mind.

Kendall caught up to Julie as the blond was already down the stairs opening the front door. "Julie wait" she yelled after her friend. Julie turned her head back as she pulled the door open "Kendall, I can't talk right now" she paused not moving as they both heard a crash coming from upstairs, Kendall was torn by helping her friend and wanting to make sure everything was okay up there. Julie shuddered then spoke quickly almost afraid to stay for another moment "I'm…I'm Pregnant Kendall" she then ran out the door sobbing now. Kendall was shocked as she watched her friend run and run farther from the building. She wanted to call out for her friend but it was like Kendall couldn't talk standing there. Remembering the loud thud they heard upstairs she took one more look out the door, closed it and ran upstairs.

Do you remember? Cole asked her. He was softer now. They sat at Cole's bar. They sat in the booth where it all started months ago. The scenery was much different than back then when they had came with Zach and Kendall. They were alone other than the chef, bartender and a few waiters and waitresses. The mood was romantic, no lights jus candles on their table and a hanging down light behind the counter of the bar, sending a glow about the place. Soft music could be heard about the place as the waitress was swaying her hips as she wiped a table nearby the couple. "Of course I remember" Phoebe stated. It was their 3 month anniversary and Cole decided to take her where it all began to celebrate. Cole smiled, really smiling at Phoebe as he hasn't done in weeks. _"I didn't know I was smiling but I have been noticing how my body reacts whenever I see you" he told her as he pulled her closer and leaned down to kiss her lips, _the thought popped into his head as he started to smile. "Cole what's gotten into you" Phoebe said a little unsure of his happiness. A few days ago he was scowling at her for hanging with Andy, now he looks like he couldn't even be happier.

Cole looked up and didn't reply. He touched her face. He held the side of her face into his hand as he rubbed his thumb along her cheek. He looked as though he wanted to say something or wanted to do something but Cole just sat their silently playing with her hair and caressing her face.

Phoebe felt a little uneasy but then again enjoyed the passion she saw in Cole's eyes. Cole stood up and signaled the bartender to click the lights for the dance floor. He held a hand out to Phoebe still with that stare. It was a look that people get when they begin to know for sure somebody captured your heart, maybe it wasn't even that. As Phoebe took his hand and Cole walked them to the dance floor, Phoebe fell into step as Cole pulled her into his arms. She kept her head up looking into Cole's eyes. Cole knowing what she was doing was trying hard to look elsewhere on her body that her conciliatory eyes. They were so peaceful that for not long his eyes led a trail up to them. The couple swayed not really moving but keeping their bodies together. They had no clue if a song was playing, lost in each other's eyes. Phoebe couldn't figure Cole out, his eyes were indescribable. Cole was completely infatuated with Phoebe, no matter how hard he tried to tore his eyes apart from hers, they always found away back up to meet. Their lazy body's dragged across that floor several times until Cole had enough of the teasing her was enduring from Phoebes body.

Cole sat her down then went in a back room to bring out a slice of her favorite chocolate cake. As he sat next to her and handed her a fork, he fed her a fork fill. Phoebe closed her eyes moaning slowly as the feeling of the Chocó icing sliding down her throat became so tasty. She opened her eyes like she came out of a dream, Cole was once again drawn to her but not her eyes this time her lips as she licked a bit of icing that escaped on the side of her lower lip. He never thought watching someone eat would become so enticing. Phoebe didn't bother to use a fork as she plucked up a small piece of the cake from the saucer and proceeded to consume it, licking at it very teasingly in Cole's point of view. He picked up some with his own finger and waited for her to be done sucking the cake off her index finger. He waved the finger in front of her lips; she beamed as she took his hand into his and took his finger into her mouth, never breaking eye contact. Cole could feel her teeth, the inside of her cheek, until he felt her warm tongue snake out and steal the sticky cake from his finger. She pulled his finger out sucking along the way making a subtle popping noise with her mouth as his finger escaped. By this time Cole's mouth was gaping and his focus was on her lips still. She laughed knowing the things she was doing to him wasn't right but she couldn't help it. He smiled enjoying her little game. He dragged the same index finger alone the top of the whipped cream strawberry that was dipped in chocolate. He picked it up and slid it slowly on her lips holding out his other hand to halt her from taking the strawberry. She obliged letting him finish his art on her lips. He watched the berry trace her lips then leave a trail of whip cream and chocolate about as it made its way. Cole put the strawberry back on top of the slice and Phoebe whimpered a little. Hearing her he held up his hand to stop her again from licking her lips. Shaking his head he stared greedily at her lips, "This is mine". He moved slowly towards her lips, Phoebe couldn't even feel his breath until she would swear if anybody asked her how long, she would swear to god it took him 5 minutes to touch her lips. Cole took his time lavishing his take of the evidence of his artwork off her lips. It was hard for Phoebe not to part her lips on instinct of feeling his tongue. He kissed her and then sloppily lapped up the remains, moaning they both were.

Phoebe knew it was enough for that, she knew she needed Cole and it couldn't wait even if they left now to her house. Cole breathing a little more as the taste of her lips became strong and she pulled his head closer parting his mouth to take hers, it was impossible for them not to feel anyway but aroused. Cole pulled apart and stood ordering for the bartender and the rest of the workers that was still there, that they were no longer needed and to leave for the night. As the workers got their belongings some cheered about being let out early and thanked Cole, others silently walked out with just a wave or a Good night. The bartender shut off the lights and locked up shaking his head knowing what was about to go down.

Cole and Phoebe were too distracted by their bodies to notice that this wasn't a very good place to make love. Cole had slid some stuff off their table including the delicious cake they were just intimately eating on. Before the plate could even crash Phoebe was on the table and Cole was leaned on top of her sucking and kissing everything that he came in contact with her skin. As they both unclothed themselves ripping pulling and shoving them off, it didn't matter the couple just needed to feel the other naked. Cole sat and pulled Phoebe on top of her. With his head back, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open as he hissed as she entered him. The breathing escalated and the movement of the two bodies increased. Phoebe held onto him as the ride to their orgasm was strong and it shook them uncontrollably and had Cole's eyes open staring at her while holding her tight on his groin, and Phoebe moaning loudly about the darkened bar, echoing Cole's name as the climax was worth it.

**A long one for yah, more up next… I promise don't I always come back lol ! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Alistair appeared to be any young male. He is a tall man, one of those dark and brooding types. Long flowing dark black hair, he clothed himself in black mostly, portraying the image of the loaner well. He kept to himself mostly but knew people and accepted by most. A sophomore now, had no idea what he was doing in a college or why it interested him so much that he stayed. It was home to him and the demons that now invaded his thoughts often were now destroying this image of the place he called home. No one knew he held power here; there were no mistakes that could lead to him and now he felt his past was catching up to him.

Phoebe never left his mind either; it was the first time when he saw something pure and beauty in a human. In that dusty cold morning Alistair believed Phoebe was glowing. He wanted so badly to understand her, why he felt drawn to her when he looked into her eyes, why she could see right threw him, why her peacefulness made him feel calm and relax? He stood there for a good minute just entranced in her eyes not able to move or talk. It scared him when he finally noticed that Phoebe had looked beyond his illusion and may have uncovered his secrets if he hadn't cast that spell on her and the demon. Lust always worked, it becomes effective instantly making the temperature around the pair hotter and the only way to get cooler is to use each other to escape. Alistair plan worked but it back fired someway, he couldn't stand seeing the demon all over… over the goddess he now calls her. His body reacted very violently as he watched the scene from behind the building, he wanted to very much rip the demons tongue out of her mouth and kill him for touching his goddess.

That was all in the past now as he walked a long path in the still cold of a night. His mind elsewhere as the nightfall snow quickly was becoming ice. Oblivious to him of the weather, he could never tell or cared.

He arrived at the dorm in no time. A little after midnight, he was expected at a party. He knocked twice and the door immediately swung open. All at once Alistair was hit with the feel of the heat in the room, the smell of alcohol, weed, cigarettes, and funk. The lightening was dim and the music was blaring, as the crowded college home full of people enjoyed themselves. The man who had opened the door smiled and tried to shout over the music that Alistair was there. He pulled him in and shut the door. "Hey Al you made it Mann... The guy was intoxicated and was distracted by the girls that jus danced by. "Catch yah later man, I'm on patrol" he laughed.

"Kitty patrol, meow" he said as he left Alistair.

Alistair was used to this type of scene. He couldn't necessarily say he felt home here but he did like it. He moved about the crowd, as he passed about mingling and saying hello, he felt a slight pain in his body. He recognized the reaction knowing there was a powerful being in the same room as he. Alistair looked around the room, drawing off the energy to send him to the person. He became angered as people brushed him, pushed up on him, knocking him over as they danced and he stood in their way. "Demon" he hissed with rage, but he couldn't find them. The party was filled with evil intent that it was blocking his focus on this unseen demon. A lady noticed him and started dancing on him, not aware of his anger. "Takia not now" he looked down and told her. She didn't hear as she kept her rhythm to the song, moving her body over him. "Al" she finally said noticing he wasn't dancing. "I'm jus not in the mood for this, okay" he started to walk off but she grabbed his arm and spun him around. "I know exactly what you're in the mood for". The look that past between them was so serious that you would think they were about to battle, not make love. She led them out the door and then a few steps, into her room. He couldn't help but fall for her lust, he always found her passionate and evil at the same time. For that night he forgot about the demons and Phoebe while inside Takia. They incarcerated their bodies in a heated flame that entire night, each not letting go as the lust surrounded them.

Felix was leaning against the wall of the party with his eyes entranced on the woman moving enticingly about over him. He was having a hard time keeping his penis from becoming erect as she slowly dragged her heated bottom along his groin. He groaned as she let her back come to rest on his chest as she turned her face, still dancing, smiling at her seduction. He smirked aware of what she was doing and not in any move to stop her now or ever. His mind was clouded but he realized he hadn't a clue what her name is. "What's your name?" he asked in her ear.

Her reply was curt and honest, "Does it matter? I want you for one night only, is that okay with you?"

Baffled, his eyebrows drew closer as that wasn't the answer he expected. Nevertheless it amused him and he knew he could never pass up an offer so good like this. "Sure thing" he nods. His desire for her peaked as he guided her out the party. Like Alistair, neither notice, his guard was down and lust took over and he soon was gone with the seductress.

Later that day,

Zach had helped Blake clean up. He didn't ask him questions nor judged. It was just silence between them for a few days, acting like it never happened. For Blake it happened every minute of the day. He could never get the image of Julie's hurt faced or his demon half holding his soon to be child…demon child out his mind. It hurt. Hurt like hell that he was confused with the emotion and the events that was going on. He wanted to see her, badly. He wanted it to be some sick joke she played with him, he would forgive her in a heartbeat. But Blake knew this wasn't a joke and he couldn't see Julie, not yet, not like this he told himself.

It wasn't that he didn't want kids with Julie, it was the exact opposite. He loves her painfully; he just can't give her all of him because of his demon side. Julie always wants more than what Blake can give her. He tries so hard to tell her his feelings but most times it never comes out. She began to understand and accepted that. "Well then let me love you" she said to him once or twice. He didn't want this baby but then again he did. It's a miniature Julie and he inside of her. Every time he thought about that, embracing the emotions he felt, happiness always prevailed. But then there was the Demon inherence always beating down his heart and making him wonder about his fears. He wanted to talk to Zach but he knew he couldn't, he had to go to Cole. He would know exactly what to do in this situation.

Zach was on the phone, while trying to type up his paper. He was sitting at his desk n his room, fixated on the words in front on him. Not really focusing on the rambling in his ear, he continued on his business settlement. "Zach" the caller said.

"What Kendall?" he asked still typing, his shoulder crunching the phone to his ear.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you" Kendall shrieked irritated with him.

"I heard some of it, I'm sorry, I'm trying to finish my paper. Look I'll call you back as soon as I'm done okay?"

Kendall was quiet, thinking, but she let him go and hung up the phone with a goodbye. She lay back on her bed as she thought about their relationship. It became hot in the room as she thought all the things she wanted him to do to her. She got off her bed frustrated that whenever she was alone her mind would wander to him, naughty thoughts that she couldn't detain. She heard her name being called from downstairs. She didn't recognize the voice as she slowly went downstairs. Julie stood in the living room looking straight at Kendall. Kendall notice she looked lose. She had the same clothes since that day she ran away from her. It had been three days since. She quickly pulled Julie to sit on the sofa with her. "Look at me" she told Julie. When their eyes connected Kendall asked her where she had been.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered.

Kendall nod. "Yes honey I know, remember you told me". Kendall hands lifted to Julie's face when her head started to droop downward. "Julie don't cry, it will be okay… shh" she told her as she took her in for a hug. Rocking her slightly as she rubbed her head like her mother would do to her when she cried.

All at once Julie let out all the anger, sadness, and frustration to finally somebody. It poured out of her with her tears, and the words that were barely audible. She was deeply hurt by Blake's words and actions against the baby. She felt happy when she found out and couldn't wait to tell him. But she never expected that, that rage she saw in him and that hatred she felt from him. She had thought after college they were going to get there life started then get married and eventually have kids. All though her plans came a little faster than she thought she never once thought Blake didn't want kids. She cried fresh warm tears and tried to scream out Blake, but it was just a hoarse cry. She soon was all out of tears, and she felt better. Julie sat up and Kendall handed her a tissue from the back of the sofa. She dried herself up then stared down at her hands. "I was driving, went driving nowhere, to see where I'll end up".

"Where did you end up at" Kendall asked.

"Back here. I love him still, I know he doesn't want this baby but he wants me. Maybe, maybe I should just get an abortion" her voice quivered as she came to that conclusion.

Kendall didn't know what to say. There was a life inside of Julie that she wanted to take because she wanted to keep Blake in her life. "I think you two needs to talk again. Blake was probably shocked and said some things that he didn't mean. He doesn't look good Jules, he misses you, I can tell".

_**Noooo! **__You can't have it; if you do I will walk away from you __**forever! **_His words like a nightmare that kept haunting her. She closed her eyes and steadies her breathing. She shook her head afraid, knowing there was no compromise. That Blake was adamant about her not having this baby, she was sure of it. She wiped the escaped tears and stood up. "If Blake wants to talk he knows where I am, I think I know what I have to do. I have to take care of myself if I'm going to have this baby" it took a moment but she smiled. Then her smile became bigger and brighter as she cried for tears of joy. Her decision making her feels lighter.

Kendall couldn't help but get emotional also. Tear slipped out and down her cheeks as she stood and took Jules hand. "Hey, I'm always here for you, you know that right?"

Julie nod then hugged her friend. "Thanks alot Kendall, I will always remember this day". She walked to the door and let herself out.

Kendall wiped her tears, truly amazed wit Julie. She heard her phone ringing upstairs; she made her way to get it.

Blake and Cole were taking a walk near the lake. It was evening of the day and the sun was set, casting the sky with a dark blue look. No clouds, no stars, just a wide clear dark blue evening sky. "So what should I do?" Blake asked telling Cole the whole story. Cole put himself in Blake shoes. If Phoebe told him she was pregnant, he would act the same way. But it was different for them because Phoebe knows that he's a demon and has come to accept it. To help Blake he needed to tell him.

"I think you should tell her, tell her everything. Remember when Phoebe and I had broke up, well it was because she had found out that I was a Demon". By the look on Blake's face Cole could tell he was shocked. "Ace tells her, maybe she will accept it like Phoebe did. Explain to her your fears of this baby becoming a demon. Yeah she'll be a little hurt and confused but if the both of you talk it out now you'll get through it". Cole put his hand on Blake's shoulder and shook him slightly. "Go" He told him.

Blake looked up to him and nods his head knowing what he had to do. He went to her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

That same day…

Kendall had got a call from Phoebe; she wanted to know if she could come over for some girl time. They haven't really hung out alone since they got together with Cole and Zach. Jamie was downstairs eating some ice cream out the little carton. Jamie dumps the spoon to retrieve a spoonful then forcing it in her mouth, pouting as she swallowed. Kendall could tell she was mad, it was obvious and she would bet it would be about Eric. The two was in a full blown relationship despite Eric's child like ways and his best friends disgusting view of women. First it was just the attraction and the fun that drew them together but then it soon became apparent that they couldn't see the other with another person. The jealousy became the creation for their relationship. As Kendall went down the stairs the door bell ring, Jamie looked up and Kendall opened the door to let Phoebe telling her you're just in time.

"Just in time for what" Phoebe asked as she moved inside and discarded her coat. She joined them both on the couch. Jamie was staring at the TV as Kendall took the ice cream from her and ate a spoonful then handed the cold dessert to Phoebe when she kind of squealed at the ice cream. It was napoleon but Jamie did a good job taking out the strawberry. They were watching a shop channel because a woman was presenting handbags and jewelry. "That purse would go great for my outfit I'm going to wear at my meeting" Kendall told them pointing. It was grayish, long and had a front pocket in the middle that had a strap over it to claps it close.

"So Jamie, how's your stud doing?" Phoebe joked.

Jamie turned to look at her and plaster a fake smile then replied "irritating". Kendall and Phoebe could contain their laugh at the word. Eric had been the most irritated and annoying guy they had met since at the College, well maybe Johnny gave him a run for his money.

"What's he do this time" Kendall asked.

"Oh well little things that irritates me, that I told him about, that he constantly do. Like the flirting with other woman hasn't stop. He never does it with me but when he's out with Johnny and the gang he can't help himself".

They all looked up as Claire ran downstairs and waved and said a quick goodbye before she exited. They chuckled as they wondered what that was all about. They got back to Jaime's situation as she awed at the diamond ring the TV screen displayed. "Well you know Eric better than all of us. Personally I think he's changing for the good while being with you. But you can't fully change the entire guy, he's going to flirt, it's nothing wrong with flirting we all do it, but if he act on it then that's when you should get upset" Phoebe responded. Kendall nodded agreeing.

Jamie turned to them and smiled this time it was genuine. "Can I have my ice cream now?"

Kendall's phone was ringing nonstop, it was Zach calling back. She had left it upstairs. He was starting to wonder if they part on good terms. He thought about the conversation and how he ended it. "Was she mad?" Zach asked to himself as he stared at his phone. He shook his head "woman" he muttered as he grabbed his coat and pocketed his keys.

Cole left the lake; he was watching it float on as he thought about the conversation with Blake. Things were getting dangerous. Soon all would know who and what they are. Plus there was something out there that could possibly harm the brotherhood or even worse Phoebe. He never stopped think about the guy Andy described and his reaction to Phoebe. It made him want to keep her closer around him and fear what might happen to her if this demon saw her again. Even though he knew Phoebe could take care of herself he still thought of her as a human. It was hard to see her as a witch, but she was one, a very powerful one in fact, a charmed one. He started in the direction of Kendall's house; he told her he would pick her up.

The girls decided to go for a walk but the boys adjourning door opened and in came Eric as he strode over to them. "Jaime, where are you two taking my girl" he asked Phoebe and Kendall. Jamie stood forth and interjected "So now I'm your girl". He finally turned to her and softly told her that she was always his girl and she knew this. "It's just like you girls, Yah like drama in yah life" he told the three of them but it was really thrown at Jamie.

"What?" all the girls chimed in.

"Excuse me, how is that possible?"

"Well you tell me babe, you got upset over nothing last night and I haven't heard from you since. I came to apologize for something I don't remember doing, if I did flirt and you didn't like it I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I think I was being friendly, in no way was I trying to hook up with another girl Jaime".

"I know that now" she silently turned to her friends then back to Eric. They slowly came together and hugged. "Aww Eric and Jamie" they heard from behind them. Kendall and Phoebe nod to each other as they smiled and closed the door to the home, letting the couple be alone. The giggled down the stairs. Letting the chill of the air kiss they skin as they walked slowly talking and reminiscing their time at the college.

Alistair just passed the block where he had last seen them. The last time he had seen her. He began to walk on. His mind concentrating on last night, how he was so close with seeing that demon again. His anger he took out on Takia, she didn't mind, she never did, her lonesome body always welcomed him. His body burned up just thinking about the events that went on. He shook his head to clear the thoughts, as he heard somebody approaching. He heard the sound of laughing and feet shuffling around. He listened, "Hey, at least we didn't get so drunk that night or we would've had a threesome with Boyd" the lady burst out laughing as the other giggled along. "That would've been some terrible fun. Man some good times freshman year, right" The other voice asked. As Alistair continued walking to them, they began to appear. With good eyesight in the night, the moon gazed on the two women.

"It was actually the best year, when I met you and Boyd, the start of our friendship" Kendall told her as they stopped and hug knowing that they had a semester to go with each other.

They heard somebody approaching and they disconnected and look straight forward. "O my god, that's him", Phoebe saw the dark figure walk towards them. Kendall looked down at phoebe then squinting at the person making their way to them. She couldn't get a real look at him but she knew it was a man. "Who is that?" she whispered

"I'm not really sure, we, Andy and I saw him a few weeks ago" she whispered quickly back.

Alistair saw her. The closer he got the more her appearance became more viewable. It was still pure and inevitable as ever and the closer he got he wanted to see more. He was just thinking about her and now here she was, it wasn't in Alistair nature to believe in fate but he was happy inside and wanted to believe in it. He got so close that they all stop moving.

The three not saying anything, eyes just on the other. The two pairs of eyes looking questionably and apprehensive, while the other looking back at one of the two with desire and longing. Kendall was the first to speak "oh it's you" she said wearily, with her hand on her chest. Phoebe breaking the disconnection and turning to Kendall "You know him?" she asked, not turning back to him. He searched for her eyes but then let his eyes roam over her until Kendall said his name. "Yes hi, he held his hand to Phoebe, names Alistair" he smiled when she look questionably at his outstretched hand. _Did the demon tell you about me, how he would even know. The spell worked didn't it?_ She shook it fast and then let go. "I'm Phoebe".

Kendall heard somebody approaching from behind Alistair and peeked over his shoulder when the man turned around to look behind him. It was Zach. He walked quickly towards them wanting to know what's going on as he stood next to Kendall facing Alistair. Kendall laid a hand on his chest and then turned to him. "Zach its ok we were just talking to Alistair". Zach rolled his shoulders towards Alistair as he turned to him. "Sorry, I don't know you and thought you were bothering my friends". Alistair nodded and started walking past them with a quick goodbye, until the pureness of Phoebe's eyes entranced him once again. Phoebe could tell now what he was, well she didn't actually know but she knew what he wasn't and that was a human. She turned once again breaking the connection before Zach did, not liking the guy staring Phoebe down like that. "Goodbye" they all replied.

Alistair still was frozen to the spot feeling that gut feeling once again. He instantly were woken up, and aware now, the pain evident to all. _This one holds so much power. _Alistair started to look all around and hearing somebody come closer. Kendall looked at Alistair holding his mid section as she asked if he was okay. _I have to leave, it's coming, and I'm dying just as he makes his appearance. _He nodded, if it wasn't night they would see the sweating making a trail down his forehead. "Phoebe" it called.

Phoebe turned and ran towards him as she heard Cole voice. As she hugged him she whispered in his ear "There's a demon standing over their". He instantly believed her not asking questions only looking straight forward to the figure that was standing next to Zach. He let go of her and pushed her behind him and continued walking as Phoebe stayed there. Cole could see the pain the man was in so he knew he couldn't get away. When they looked at the other he heard Phoebe call Zach and Kendall over to him.

Belthazor raged inside of him, begging to be let out. "What do you want?" Cole simply asked. Alistair tried to hold it in but with something so powerful standing in front of him causing so much pain with just its presence. He roared with the force of all his strength, it was powerful and a hurtful sound. Zach and Kendall dropped down as they were walking to Phoebe covering their ears. They didn't see what happen next. Belthazor reared his ugly head and bellowed right back, taking hold of Alistair and shimmering out. Phoebe got up and ran to the spot they had just disappeared from shrieking "Cole noooo!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Alistair didn't let up. He formed his trance and turned into the same being that the students described took Charlie Madison. He was very tall and his dark hair flowed everywhere. It covered a small horn on his forehead, the head of the horn, supposed to be sharp but the tip broke off. The blunt horn post shame on him, and that's why his hair covered it. He didn't need to see Belthazor, he felt him all around, smelt him, his senses going ballistic being around him. As he stood their ready, he felt stronger now and more aware, he wasn't afraid of no one and it was time to put this to an end. He let his hair slightly move away from his eyes, his beady red eyes beckoned Belthazor to start.

Zach was standing up shouting for Cole after his hearing came to. Kendall was standing now but the sound of the howling made a ringing in her ears that didn't settle yet. She couldn't hear anything, but that ringing of like an alarm. Zach went back to her and put his hands on her cheeks holding her face, he told her that something happen to Cole and that we needed to get out of here and get some help. Kendall had no clue what he was saying only picking up a few words from the motions of his mouth made. Zach sensed that she still couldn't here he nodded. Phoebe got up she stopped crying knowing what happen to Cole, he took the demon, noticing his shimmer.

"You can't get help, Cole is fine, and he can handle himself" she told Zach.

"What do you mean Phoebe, are you kidding me, Cole just disappeared into thin air along with that other fellow…just like Madison" he never yelled he just urged her to listen.

"Help won't do nothing but mess it up, besides he hasn't been gone for more than ten minutes" Phoebe was trying to cover for Cole, his demon side, and for herself.

Zach could tell there was something that she wasn't telling. He went to her and hugged her; she stunned then let her hands fall around him. Zach whispered into her ear to please tell him. Phoebe looked to Kendall; she was getting annoyed with the sounds going on in her ears. Phoebe started to cry quietly in his arms. He urged her to let him help them; that he would understand. Phoebe shook her head and pushed her way out of his hold.

"It's not my secret to tell" she told him.

He turned to Kendall irritated, and then guided her to walk. He yelled over his shoulder to ask if she was coming.

"I have other things to do, please call me if Cole is home," and she turned to Kendall gave her a quick hug, telling Zach that she would begin to hear again in a few. He nodded and then silently they walked away. Phoebe jogged to the towers, she had to tell Andy.

Belthazor is in full of rage an unsheathed emotion that he attacked at his best. Energy balls flying left and right. The air between them was dusty and unclear. Their eyes still sought each other as Alistair attack wasn't what Belthazor was use to from a demon. Belthazor couldn't move as Alistair elevates him higher in the dark cave. Belthazor struggles with his hold, growling loudly. Alistair feeds off Belthazor powers, and uses them on him while he has him in his control. Hearing the demons pain in the dark cave, Alistair starts to laugh evilly, and then speaks when Belthazor kept getting up. "Stay Down!" he said throwing another energy ball.

"Andy!" she banged on his door screaming.

Luckily he opened in a hurry hearing her frightened call.

"What?" he asked

"It's Cole, well I'm not sure how you can help but, that guy… that guy we saw the other day, I think he attacked Cole and they went off somewhere."

"The guy that put a spell on us" He asked letting her in.

"Yes he, Kendall and I were walking to the lake and we saw him, Kendall says his name is Alistair.

"So Cole and him went off somewhere?"

"Yes they disappeared I don't know where…" she said pacing.

"Look I'm sorry I put you in this, I don't know why I came here, and I just am worried for Cole. I'll find another way to help him." She told him already opening the door.

"Cole will be fine, he's king of the fight club remember if anything you should worry what he will do to that guy… um Alistair" he said trying to not let her worry.

She left saying goodbye, while deep in thought.

When the door closed Andy was in a rush grabbing what he needed and shimmering off.

Blake was knocking on Julie's door when he heard Andy call. When Julie opened she opened to nobody. Looking around out her door she thought it was odd and shrugged her shoulders then closed the door. Blake vanished feeling sorry, wanting to tell her but also relieved.

When the demons shimmered into their cave they were surprised to see the battle, thinking they were coming for a meeting, they reacted quickly and went to Belthazor's aid.

"Leo!"

"Leo…please bring my sisters, I need help"

"Leo!" she screamed again in the middle of her living room.

When they orbed in, her sisters rushed to her asking what's wrong, Leo coming also checking her to see if she needed healing.

"It's not me" she said shaking them off.

"It's Cole"

"What's wrong with him, how can we help?" her sisters sounding so concerned.

"The demon that killed Charlie Madison, he's here and he stood right in front of me, I think he's been watching me. Cole protected me and my friends, and then they disappeared" she cried.

"Phoebe, its okay will try to find him" Piper told her. She looked to Prue and Leo and they both nodded their heads.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 - Thanks You all for sticking with the story, my lazy self will end it, 2 or 3 chapters left!**

The cave looked demolished, the rocks and boulders were starting to fall all over, shaking the cave making it roar. None of the demons were concentrating on what was going on around them; they just were in a battle.

Alistair was holding up his own for it to be a five on one battle. He is a very powerful being, and every time the brotherhood got the upper hand, it angered him, his anger enforced more power. It was very dark in the cave, which works best for Alistair capable to seeing in the dark well.

Gorthon, the all black demon with green eyes was thrown by Alistair into the cave wall but before he could slam into it he shimmer right back in Alistair's face releasing fire from his hands burning him.

Ace grabbed a hold of Alistair from behind as his big hands and strong arms locked in place so he couldn't get out, squeezing to cause pain as Gorthon continued his Pyrokenisis. Alistair howling loudly again to attack the ears of the demon and all though that piercing scream was making Ace ears sting, he kept his hold on Alistair. Gorthon stopped, grabbing his ears and thrashing about trying to stop him from screaming.

Thorn picked Belthazor off the floor where he fell on top of some big stones when Alistair dropped him from his hold. The black demon put Belthazor down in a more comfortable spot while he was knocked unconscious. He looked down at his brother, they may have had a lot of disagreements and fights in the past but they would always have their back for one another. Becoming livid and wanting to destroy the thing that hurt his brother he returned to the battle.

Vex is thriving off this sudden energy he felt, always up for a fight and not having one for far too long he enjoyed himself. The screaming of Alistair had a huge effect on Vex though; he became dizzy and started hearing things, whispers and callings from others that weren't there. But he still was okay enough to move a big boulder and hit it on Alistair head, effectively shutting him up.

When Thorn went crazy with the energy balls hurled into Alistair body, he shook with such force that the demons was sure that he would explode. The crash of something big turned their attentions to the back wall of the cave, where they saw white lights appearing all over surrounding it, it was too bright to see the people in the orb.

Vex turning to see what his brothers were staring at, standing their when he turned was the charmed ones and their white lighter. Ace was the first to recognize Phoebe but all he muttered was "oh shit."

The charmed ones looked around at the demons and right out the orbing they began their attacks on them. Phoebe levitates and kicking Vex off his feet, Prue sending Thorn and Gorthon hurling into the cave wall and Piper freezing them before they could shimmer. "Where is Cole?" Phoebe spoke out angrily in her fighting stance as her sisters stood near her facing Ace who still held the deathly grip on Alistair.

"We are not your enemy, we are friends of Cole" Ace spoke directly to Phoebe, knowing she would understand.

"Friends of Cole?" Prue asked turning to Phoebe.

With all the attention not focused on Alistair, he played mind games with Leo, telling him he was a human and needed help from these demons. Leo walked to Alistair looking at him while telling Ace to let him go, Phoebe screaming No!

Phoebe's scream woke Belthazor up like he was getting burned; he shimmered in front of her.

Piper and Prue ready to kick his ass until they saw their sister throwing her arms around the red demon. Piper mouthed a WTF to Prue when they heard her say Cole.

Prue looked at Leo and noticed something is wrong with him, and she pulled Piper along to see. They noticed that Alistair was confusing Leo. Piper pulled her husband's face down to look in her eyes as she told him that Alistair is a demon and is playing tricks with your head. She kissed him, and when she looked back into his eyes she could see that her husband was back in control.

"He's too powerful, but what is he?" Prue said out loud looking down at him.

"Can you unfreeze them" Ace said ignoring her question.

"It's ok they won't hurt us, they were protecting Cole" Phoebe said confusing her sister's even more.

Piper unfreezes the two demons as they shimmered next to them.

Thorn the least bit happy as he growled at Prue and Piper, until he saw Phoebe, completely shock flashed across his face. He knew she was a witch but a charmed one escaped his mind. "Phoebe" he whispered, she heard him and looked his way.

Alistair struggling more to get out of Ace grasps and teleport away, he was afraid now, there was too many powerful beings around, he felt inadequate. Ace growled tired of the change in events and wanting this to be over, his arms were tired.

The charmed sisters turned to him, knowing what they had to do. Alistair hearing the first of spells screamed No, fiercely into the cave, while the other demons stood back and watched.

"Evil eyes look unto thee,

May they soon extinguished be.

Bend my will to the power of three,

Eye of Earth, evil and accursed.

The power of three will set us free."

He howled his last scream, and disappeared into thin air as his evil soul was killed away by the charmed ones.

When they stopped staring at the spot where he vanished, Belthazor told his brothers that it was over now and to turn to their human form. Belthazor was the first to change into Cole, Cole was hurt and bruised but Phoebe was by his side in a heartbeat to keep him standing. Ace stared at Prue and Piper while his human form appeared revealing Blake, Phoebe whispering and "O my God" when she saw him.

Gorthon and Vex was the next as their human form, Quinn and Felix looked tired and sore.

"And he" Prue pointed when Thorn still didn't change.

"Thorn, they won't hurt us" Cole told him.

Andy appeared, facing his fears with the charmed ones were hard for Thorn because the sisters vanquished many of his friends. "Andy" Phoebe said as she went to him, almost laughing.

He glared down at her, "You don't talk, you're a charmed one" he said obviously.

"I guess it was a good thing I went to you then" Phoebe said.

Andy nodded.

"Somebody better explain before I break a record for vanquishing a whole lot of demons in one night" Prue said seriously.

"Phoebe?"

Turning to her sisters, Phoebe was at a loss of what to say. "What's left to say? Cole and his friends are half human, half demon. They have lived like this, and have chosen their human side; they go to my college and protect it from things like Alistair and demons."

"We are not a threat; we just want to live our lives like you." Cole said.

"If we can't do harm to these people nobody should" Andy told the sisters.

Prue, Piper and Leo stood staring at the group, listened to every word, and finally realized not all demons are what you expect. Phoebe hugged her family and thanked them for understanding and for helping. Cole also thanked them which they accepted.

They orbed leaving Phoebe with Cole, waving goodbye as the tiny white lights faded into the dark.

"Let's get out of here" Blake said to them all as he looked around their cave.

Cole nodded looking around at his brothers, how they were prepared and ready to go up against anything, and even with the help of the charmed ones, he looked down at Phoebe, he said thank you out loud to all.

"Yes, let's go home" Cole said shimmering holding tight to Phoebe as he leaned down for a kiss.

**Come bac for more!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"What are we going to tell Zach and Kendall?" Phoebe asked cleaning Cole and Blake up in her kitchen.

"Why do they need to know?" Blake asked as he hissed at the napkin covered ice cubes she pressed against his lip.

"Because they were their when I took Alistair to the cave, I had to get him away from them" he told Blake pacing, brushing Phoebe off when she handed him a wet cloth.

"You need to clean your face off" when he stopped to take the cloth from her hands their eyes met and he apologized.

"Have you ever told Kendall that you're… a charmed one?" Blake asked.

"She knows that I'm not like most girls, she's seen how different my family is, I've never told her but if she does know she never judged me or think anything of it, I would still be Phoebe to her, I know it."

"That doesn't mean a thing, Kendall is one of my best friend's and if she knows that were demons she will tell Julie"

"You still didn't tell her" Cole said quickly.

"How could I, right when I got to her door, Andy called for me."

"Why do we have to tell our friends?" Phoebe asked thinking out loud.

"Because they are our friends, Zach is like a brother to me, I know he wouldn't care, I should've told him a long time ago. It's funny how I thought he was a demon when I first met him" he smirked remembering.

Blake agrees nodding.

"Just how he acts, dark silent type, keeps his life to himself and barely lets people in, such like a demon, or when I first saw him fight, man that guy could really kick ass." Cole said reminiscing.

"Yeah, but he had a heart, and he accepted us and befriended us to no end, I agree Zach would understand if we told him" Blake said.

"Zach, Kendall, and Julie… is that all?" Phoebe asked

"That's all that matters for now" Cole said his back facing them as he rinsed his bloody cloth out.

"Do you need me to be there with you?" Blake asked standing up, ready to leave.

"Go to Julie" Cole said shaking his head.

Blake walked out the room, then shimmering, remembering Phoebe knew.

"Are you ready?"

Phoebe nods as she takes his hand, taking a deep breath as they shimmered into his living room.

* * *

About 2 hours after the disappearance…

Kendall could hear now, her sounds became clear when she stepped into Zach's dorm house. She sat on the living room couch, confused with what had just transpired. While Zach ran through the house checking rooms searching for Cole, Kendall had a feeling he wouldn't be there. She had a feeling that her friends were up to something and weren't telling them.

Her hands brushed down her hair as she thought about the whole night; it wasn't unusual until they saw Al'. She noticed that neither Cole nor Alistair was around when they looked up after the scream.

Zach came back out to her; he was deeply worried for his friend and felt helpless.

"He's not here" Zach mumbled thinking Kendall still couldn't hear him.

"I figured that…" she said shocking him as he turned to her and sat.

"You can hear are you alright?" he asked worrying over her as he placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Zach, I'm fine… it's our friends that we should be worried about" she said shaking off his hands.

"Believe me I'm worried to but Cole can handle his own, you saw that"

Kendall thought about the many fights she saw Cole win…then agreed with Zach.

"I'm just confused by the whole thing, who screamed like that and where the hell did Cole and Alistair disappear to?" Kendall said staring into Zach's eyes looking for answers.

"I have no clue, I'm puzzled by the whole thing too" he said with his eyes staring intensively into his hands.

While Kendall was leaning to lie up against his shoulder, sighing loudly in the silent room, Cole appeared just as he had disappeared a few hours ago.

Kendall looked up first noticing her best friend and Cole standing before them. She nudged Zach to look up from his hands and into his friend's eyes.

Total shock was written amongst the two faces staring at Cole and Phoebe.

Getting right to it Cole stepped forward, a small coffee table blocking him from coming any further. Seeing Kendall flinch away from him hurt but what stung was the look of protectiveness Zach had as he brought Kendall into him closely.

Phoebe stood back taking the appearance of her friends in as she willed herself to stay strong and make them see that they wouldn't hurt them.

"We need to talk…to the both of you" Cole said as his eyes passed between Kendall and Zach.

"How did you just get in here?" Kendall asked curious, she turned to look at Phoebe for the first time since she arrived asking her the same thing when Cole did not attempt to answer.

"That's part of what we have to tell you" Phoebe said as she walked next to Cole taking his hand into hers.

He looked down as he asked her with the intensity of his eyes, if they were sure; and Phoebe squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I want the both of you to remember that we are serious about whatever we say here, this is not a joke, this is Phoebe and my other life, we would never ever harm either of you"—

"Anyone for that matter…only the ones that cause harm…we protect" Phoebe cut in proudly.

"You mean like Alistair" Kendall spoke listening intuitively as Zach silently stared still not letting go of her.

"Exactly" Phoebe replied.

"He is one of the worse…I can't even tell you what he is but he killed people on this campus."

"Did he kill Madison?" Kendall whispered starting to understand.

Cole and Phoebe nods.

"What does that have to do with you two?" Zach finally spoke.

"We stopped him…" Phoebe told him.

"I am a demon" the hissing of complete shock from Kendall was heard.

"And…I am...I am a Witch" Phoebe said focusing down at the coffee table.

"A very powerful one in fact" Cole added as he continued the battle of stares with his best friend.

Kendall just stared at her friends becoming even more confused than before… she deeply wished that her ears couldn't hear what was being said.

Zach stood coming eye level to Cole, he had a serious look on his face as he kept closed to Kendall. He spoke to them.

"You asked us to not think of this as a joke…" he paused looking down to Kendall than quickly back at Cole and continued.

"Well I don't see anyone laughing…" he began to pace the length of the coffee table that was blocking the couples.

"Your right, this is a very serious matter…" Zach stared at the both of them surveying their faces, Phoebe looked scared, she had a look much like of Kendall's and Cole stood silently watching every move of Zach's, he had a look of doubt and worry but Zach also saw a hint of trust in his blue eyes.

"I believe you… I'm not afraid of you, I am unsure of things, naturally yes and protective of Kendall because I have to, but that's just for caution. I trust you guys, I know you wouldn't hurt us or you would've done it already."

Cole and Phoebe had different reactions towards the words that were coming out of Zach's mouth.

Phoebe sigh feeling that she could become comfortable. She was still worried how Kendall would view her though.

Cole on the other hand let a smile pass his lips and he kept his eyes on Zach's who was lighter heartened and showed compassion in them. Yet he knew that Zach would look at him different he still felt that Zach would always treat him the same. He felt like hopping over the little table and giving Zach a bear hug, thanking him for being as reasonable as he thought he would be about the situation.

Kendall stood quickly; she couldn't believe what she was hearing from her friends and now her boyfriend. Not staring at the couple in front of her she turned immediately to Zach.

"What are you saying Zach…just like that you believe them…no questions asked, just the mere words out of their mouth is all to believe?" She asked and when she saw him nod to her question she was heated.

Zach pulled her back down to the couch, speaking low enough for only she could hear.

Kendall made sure her eyes never crossed to Phoebe's, she was very scared and confused.

"Honey... Now is not the time, I know you confused and worried"—

"And scared" she whined.

"Yes I know but I won't let nothing happen to you, look at me…This is Phoebe and Cole were talking about here… Look at them" Zach said as he coaxed her to calm down.

Kendall eyes traced over her friends as if she never saw them before.

"Really look at them Kendall…That's Phoebe, your best friend…your sister, you love her more than anybody at this campus…right?"

Kendall watched as Cole brought Phoebe closed to her as Phoebe began to softly cry. Kendall began to tear as she realized that this is her best friend and she would never hurt her.

"Right?" Zach asked again as he brought his hand to her cheek brushing a tear off it.

Kendall stood and crossed quickly to the other side of the room and stared face to face with Phoebe. Cole let her go and stepped back letting the two come to terms with it themselves.

"A witch?" Kendall asked with emotion.

"Yes…a good witch" Phoebe choked out.

Kendall smiled through her tears and hugged her friend.

"Witch, I love you" she said through all the tears and laughter that filled the room.

Phoebe continued to laugh as she held tighter.

Cole stood watching the two smiling as he was very grateful that the people they loved understood and accepted them for who they are. Kendall smiled at him over Phoebe's shoulder and he winked back at her.

Zach crossed the side of the room and engulfed Phoebe's body into his strong arms; she continued to happily laugh as she accepted the warmth of her friends. She believed that this was one of the best days of her life, and she couldn't ask for better.

Cole and Zach shook hands equally looking into each other eyes with unwritten emotion.

"Zach, hug Cole right now" Kendall said standing next to Phoebe as they watched their men.

"Hug, Hug, Hug!" Phoebe clapped.

Cole pulled on Zach's arm and Zach's body quickly bumped into Cole's as they both held each other tightly for a moment. Zach patted Cole's back before removing himself from the embrace.

Cole felt like he wanted to say something but everything was so bottled up inside that it hurt to breathe. He cleared his throat.

"Agh man… I know I'm different…but I...uhh" Cole tried desperately to speak his mind.

"You are my brother…still the same to me…I uhh" now it was Zach's turn to get all choked up with the emotion he was feeling.

Cole nodded understanding the love Zach and him tried to declare to each other.

"Men!" Kendall stated as she watched them shake hands once again.

Phoebe laughed once again; she was incredibly giddy and full of love for everybody in the room.

They walked to their men and stole them away from each other as each couple embraced with no worries and no fear, letting the sweet comfort of their bodies tell them that they had made the right choice.

**Thanks for reading…come back for more!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Here he stood again, staring at her dark colored door. He reflected on the past events that happen earlier that night. Blake was relieved to hear Thorn call; he had been standing on her small welcome doormat like he stood now. Pondering, trying to work up the courage to say what he wanted to say. But that was the thing; he didn't know what he wanted. He didn't want to tell her about his demon half and he wasn't sure he wanted the baby. He did want her in his life though so he knew that this was the only way to be honest. So many times he raised his hand to knock on the door but then it fell back at his side.

He pressed his forehead up against the door ashamed of his weakness to not confront her.

Hearing movement behind the door, he straightened abruptly and hesitantly knocked on the door.

Julie hollered who's there behind the door.

"It's me" Blake told her.

Julie hearing the familiar voice, the man she thought she loved, the father of her unborn child. The voice of the memory of their heated argument, she told herself not to open the door. Leaning against the door, feeling tears burn her eyes, she asked him what he wanted.

Hearing the faint words cross through the door, Blake stood there at a loss of what to say or do.

"I uh… Julie can we talk"

Julie stood torn between opening the door and going back to bed.

"Please Julie, open the door"

The sound of the locks disengaging surprised him, thinking she wasn't going to let him in. The door slowly slid open and she stood in the doorway. After staring at him she stepped back and let him cross into the apartment, she walked into her small living room, as he closed the door.

When he walked into the living room, Julie was seated on her navy blue sofa, with a robe covering her body, her blonde locks were covering her eyes, and her feet were bare and Julie legs were tightly pressed to her chest while her chin rested on her knees. She enveloped herself feeling uncomfortable having him watching her, scared of what else he might say, or what he might do when he heard what she planned to do.

Blake pulled a foldable chair in front of her and seated. He wanted to touch her but he kept his hands clasped together in his lap. Julie closed her eyes under his stare and sighed at waiting for what they were going to talk about.

"Julie, I'm sorry"

Opening her eyes to look at his she asked what he was sorry for.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted… that's not how a father to be should act. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm so sorry Julie." Blake said as best as he could with the emotions he felt choking inside him.

Julie stared at him like a deer caught in headlights of a car. Her head were now up and her back leaned against the back of the sofa as her feet slid to the carpet floor.

His eyes hesitantly reached her covered stomach and his mind imagined things that he couldn't possibly see.

"Blake what are you trying to tell me?" Julie asked not letting herself become hopeful.

Blake shrugged… "Julie you know I'm not good at this… I have no clue why it's so hard for me to tell you, tell you about everything."

"You want to try to tell me now?" Julie asked sitting up and crossing her legs under her.

Blake stood staring down at her, fighting the demons within him to completely let her in.

"You will never believe me, Julie" he stood trying to read her emotions.

"Do you want me to believe what you are trying to tell me?"

He nods again.

"Then I will Blake"

"Babe, please don't get scared. I would never hurt you or the…the baby"

"You are scaring me Blake, but I know you wouldn't hurt us" Julie said placing a hand on her stomach.

He watched the gesture and everything became so real for him, that he dropped to his knees and gently took her hand in his. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead and he stared in her eyes.

"Believe me Julie"

Julie nods squeezing his hand for reassurance.

"I was born different from you. My mother is human and my father…my father was a demon."

His head dropped to stare at her hands, avoiding her eyes, letting her accept the information on her terms.

"Soo… What are you telling me Blake?"

Blake eyes found hers and she sat there dumbfounded and Blake would've smiled if he wasn't so damned nervous.

"I am half human and half demon."

"OMG… Demons are real?"

Blake couldn't help but smirking, but he hid it well and answered her.

"Yes, they are. But it's different than the movies and TV. I am a good Demon."

"Is there such a thing?" Julie stared back at him with accusing eyes.

"I do not harm humans, I protect, and I am human so I don't want to kill others" he assured her.

"Prove it…show me this demon" Julie was serious as her eyes challenged him.

"Julie, my word should be enough" he pleaded with her as he stood and paced.

"Well it isn't, I don't know you anymore Blake. Ever since I told you I am pregnant, you changed, and I need proof."

"What difference does it make?" Blake raised his voice as he stopped pacing to face her.

"It changes everything I feel about you and this baby…my baby could be a demon Blake" she yelled as she stood up with her chin high and her hands on her hips.

"I know Julie, that's all I think about, why else would I react the way I did?" he asked her running his hands down his face frustrated.

"Prove it Blake…show me"

He shook his head, defiantly not wanting to show her, scared of her reaction and Ace's control.

"Fine then…Get out!" she said plopping back on her sofa.

He stood there silent fuming knowing what he had to do, he didn't like it one bit.

"Show me" she whispered as they stared at each other.

Clenching his fist as the wave of the transformation took place to form Ace. His senses picked up the smell of everything in her apartment, his body turned 100 degrees hotter and his features were changing in mere seconds.

What stood in front of her had her gaping at the sight. "Blake" she whispered.

"It's me, your safe" he said in an inaudible voice that is very deep.

She stood slowly and was brave enough to touch his enormous big blue hands. The sentiment touched him and he gave her a small smile as she focused all over his body, examining him.

"This was that monster in that painting. I didn't believe you" she said after sitting back down covering her face.

"Julie I didn't explain it well to you… It hurt a little that you didn't believe me when I opened up to you, but I don't blame you for not believing me because this is something that is unbelievable."

"Blake please change back…your voice is creepy" Julie cried uncovering her face.

"As you wish"

"My baby will be like that?" she asked when he returned to his human form and sat next to her on the sofa.

"I don't know, it helps that I am half human though."

"This is why you don't want me to have the baby?"

Blake nods. "It was… when you came and told me, I was scared. I couldn't even be happy for one minute. I imagined horrible things and my nightmare came true while you stood before me. I am very sorry babe, I feel horrible for the way I treated you and the things I said."

Julie turned to him and they hugged, there body coming in union and the emotions they felt pour freely, Julie cried while Blake told Julie finally what she had been waiting to hear.

"I always loved you Julie… I love you so much and I want this child, if you do?"

She wept on his shoulder as she heard every word, her dreams were coming true and she held tighter to remember that this was reality. Her laughter was heard from Blake's ears and he was surprised and asked her what was funny.

"I'm in love with a demon and he loves me back, and we are going to have a half human, half

Demon baby, this is hilarious isn't it?" she giggled.

Blake couldn't believe this, he could believe the way Julie was so shocked, and it was amusing to him, and he were soon to be a father, his life changed all in one day. He felt completely open and his fears of Ace hurting Julie were over because he knew he could control Ace. He knew that they faced a big mystery with the baby, but he was ready for anything with Julie.

He stood and reached down to pull her to a stance, keeping a hand on her he shushed her giggling and stared in her eyes.

"What Blake?"

"Let me show you something, come with me" he said squeezing her hand.

"Can you fly?" Julie asked happily.

Blake couldn't contain his laughter.

"Julie I'm not Superman, I can just appear wherever I want to be, I think that's quicker."

"Show me" Julie said confused.

"Hold tight…deep breath"

Blake shimmered quickly… Julie couldn't breathe or see anything. She couldn't pull away so she gripped Blake intensively with the effects she felt from his transportation. With what felt like years was merely 20 seconds exactly, that they came to a stop in a room with other people.

Julie felt dizzy, and whined to Blake, hitting him lightly on the chest as she noticed her surroundings.

"It takes some getting used to babe" Blake whispered checking over her.

"Why are we here, in front of our friends, did they just see that?" Julie whispered back.

"Yes… there's more for you to know" Blake told her, his eyes pleaded with her to trust him.

"Wait Blake and Julie are Demons too?" Kendall said out loud completely surprised of another appearance from her supernatural friends.

Julie stared at her friends shaking her head no, and then looking back at Blake questionably.

"I am" Blake said looking at Zach and Kendall.

"Julie's not… and I guess you heard Cole and Phoebe's story" he said nodding to the other couple.

"Wow… you think you know people" Kendall laugh, as the others joined in on the amusement.

**last chapter up next! thanks for reading...**


End file.
